Batalla contra el mal
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. ¿Qué harán los guerreros Z contra la amenaza del ser mas malvado del Universo? Todo comienza cuando un esbirro de venga de Vegeta envenenando a su hija. ¿podrá salvarla?
1. Mi pequeña Bra

Capitulo 1 - Mi pequeña Bra

Nota de la Autora: Este es un fic que tiene algo de dramatico, aunque con escenas llenas de humor y... de romance... pero os aseguro que a pesar de eso, tiene que acabar bien, no soportaría que terminase mal, pero os advierto que haré sufrir a algunos personajes muy queridos para mi... pero que descubriran muchas cosas a traves de la catarsis del sufrimiento acerca de si mismos, de sus sentimientos y de la vida.

------------------------

Bra estaba hecha toda una mujer, hoy iba a cumplir 18 años... como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Vegeta meditaba en la cama, aun no se había levantado. De pronto vinieron a el recuerdos lejanos e inolvidables...

Flash

- Ahh! parece que ha llegado el momentoooooooooooo, Vegetaaaaaaaa! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, llevame al hospital, vamoosss! ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA EN ESTA CASA! - gritaba una Bulma histérica agarrada al cuello de su marido zarandeándolo, mientras casi ahogaba a un Vegeta que acababa de atragantarse con el almuerzo...

Por suerte Trunks intervino a tiempo...

- mama... ejem... suelta a papa, quieres?... se está poniendo azul... - Bulma está la pobre algo trastornada, así que le suelta riendo de un modo tan loco, que hizo que Vegeta y Trunks le salieran dos gotas en la frente...

- "Parece que mi madre está un poco desquiciada con esto del parto"- pensó Trunks

Al final Vegeta ordenó a si hijo que portase a su madre y el pobreTrunks la cogió y volaron literalmente al hospital, con una Bulma histérica que casi mata a su hijo por el camino... mientras Vegeta algo preocupado se medio sonreía por lo cómico de la escena de madre e hijo...

Después de 7 horas de espera y con la máquina de golosinas del hospital sin existencias, por fin escucharon un llanto de la sala de parto. Bra había nacido, Vegeta sabía que era niña desde la ecografía del tercer més, a pesar de que al principio la idea de ser padre de una niña le había enojado, para sorpresa de todos, durante estos meses esto no le había desagradado en absoluto, iba a ser padre de una princesa Saiyan, una esperanza para su raza... Era la única mujer mitad saiyan, mitad humana, cuando fuera mayor se casaría con un gran guerrero, quizás un príncipe guerrero, alguien de alto rango digno de su estirpe... claro que esto el no se lo decía a nadie, ni siquiera a la mismísima Bulma...

Vegeta sintió entonces un ki fuerte, increiblemente fuerte para tener apenas unos minutos de vida, y sintió estremecersele el alma... fue hacia la dirección de ese ki, que ya no estaba en la sala de partos... quiso entrar en una habitación, pero una enfermera enormemente gorda le detenía en la puerta diciendole que esperase un segundo, que estaban terminando de preparar a su linda hijita! El esperaba a regañadientes, para qué tanta parafernalia?... mientras que Trunks fue a ver a su madre, que estaba exausta después del parto...

Por fin esa enfermera salió con un pequeño bultito en brazos, Vegeta sonrió, era su hija, estaba seguro de ello, venía llorando a voces en brazos de la enfermera, que con un sonrisa enorme de pronto extendió los brazos para darle a Vegeta la niña.

- Tenga, cójala, es su hijita, no es preciosa? .

Vegeta se tensó de sólo pensar en cogerla, . el podría lastimar a la niña, era demasiado pequeña, y el nunca había cogido un bebe, a Trunks nunca lo quiso coger en brazos siendo bebe... la enfermera vió la cara de Vegeta O.o y le dijo enseguida:

- No tenga miedo, no se va a romper... juas juas juas juas! - reía estrepitosamente mientras la niña no dejaba de berrear...

- Mire cójala asi, así, así, eso es... ahora no... espere... eso es... ahora! - La enfermera se las había arreglado para tomar los brazos de vegeta que estaba en shock nervioso, y despertó de el con su hijita en sus brazos .

- ehh! parece que paró de llorar, sabe que usted es su papa, si que es lista esta bebita juas juas juas juas - .

Vegeta se sentó recelosamente en una silla alejada de todos los médicos, enfermeras, familiares o amigos de Bulma, mientras contemplaba a su princesita... era como su madre físicamente, ese cabello azulado... y de pronto sintió algo en su interior que jamás nunca en su vida había sentido, la niña le miraba con los ojos más inocentes, más cálidos, sinceros y amorosos que había visto jamás... abrió la boca sorprendido y ensimismado con esos ojitos que le miraban atentamente y supo que protegería a su hijita de cualquier mal, el la cuidaría por siempre con su vida si fuera necesario... entonces la niña comenzó a reir... y el acercó un dedito a ella en plan prepotente diciendole en un todo suave

- y tu de que te ries tanto mocosa? - mientras medio sonreía...

la niña cogió rápidamente su dedo con una gran fuerza, era una verdadera saiyajin, no importaba su aspecto físico tan humano, su sangre predominaba, y eso hizo que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso.

fin del Flash

Al fin se decidió a levantarse de la cama, Bulma aún dormía, a pierna suelta ocupando las 3/4 partes de la cama... ella solía levantarse mas tarde que el. Aunque fueran tiempos de paz, Vegeta no podía confiarse, entrenaba cada día en una cada vez más perfeccionada cámara de gravedad.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir a la cámara y se topó de frente con una sonriente Bra .

- Buenos días papa! .

- Qué haces levantada tan pronto? - dijo en su tono típico

- Estaba dando vueltas en la cama y pensé en ir contigo a entrenar esta mañana! .

- "esta niña trama algo..." está bien, vamos - en su mismo tono expresivo.

- . "vendrá a la fiesta, lo voy a convencer! aunque me cueste un poco... pero se que lo lograré, ya lo tengo todo planeado"

Ya en la sala de gravedad:

- Bien, veamos que eres capaz de hacer Bra... atácame - Ella comenzó a atacar a su padre sin mucho éxito, lo cual no divertía mucho al Príncipe, así que decidió picarla un poco.

- Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, para esto quieres que pierda mi tiempo entrenandote?

- Bueno, papa, aun no has visto todo, pero te haré un reto.

- Hump! un reto?

- si, si logro golpearte vendrás a mi fiesta de cunpleaños! .

- jajajajajaa- Vegeta se reía a carcajada límpia en su mismísima cara . - tu crees que me vas a golpear? "bueno, ahora que lo pienso, será mejor aceptar el reto... así tendré la excusa perfecta para librarme de ir a esa estúpida celebración" Bien, pero si no lo logras en 10 minutos no volverás a pedirme que asista a tus celebraciones... "soy un genio, sacaré partido de esto... ya sabía yo que esta niña tramaba algo..." - todo esto lo dijo con su media sonrisa burlona.

- Está bien papá . acepto tu desafío, pero si te golpeo vendrás a todas mis celebraciones - dijo poniendo la mirada que heredó de su padre - "ha picado el anzuelo jijijijiji ."

- Bien, pero deja de reirte sola como una tonta y empecemos ya!

- Jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bra salió disparada con una fuerza muy superior a la que había demostrado anteriormente, primero una serie de golpes de puños que su padre esquivó perfectamente, cada vez era más rápida y a Vegeta le costaba esquivarla cada vez más en estado normal, lo cual le satisfacía bastante en cuanto a los progresos de su hija... una pequeña parada de ambos...

- Veo que has hecho algunos progresos...

- Bueno he estado practicando con Pan, ella no quiere hacer otra cosa que pelear... .

- Pero aún así sabes que no podrás golpearme. jum!

- veremos padre... veremos... jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Salió de pronto a una velocidad tremenda, sus cabellos de volvieron dorados, pero a diferencia de los demás super guerreros, era encrespado hacia abajo, sus ojos más azules aún, toda ella brilló y PUMM acertó a golpear a su padre de refilón en la mejilla que empezó a sangrar por el corte... El rápidamente la atajó y le dió un fuerte golpe que la lanzó a estamparse contra la pared, aunque logró detenerse a tiempo de partirse la cara, y se dejó caer al suelo agotada por el esfuerzo, y volviendo a transformarse en una chica normal. vegeta había quedado paralizado codificando lo sucedido ´O.o y por fin reaccionó.

- "maldita sea, esta niña se las sabe todas" Bueno Bra, iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no esperes que me quede mucho rato - dijo con cara de 'yosoymaslistoquetu'

- Pero papaaaaaaa, eso no valeeeee, eres un tramposooooooo . dijo al borde de las lágrimas...

- Desde cuando has logrado convertirte en super guerrera? "será mejor cambiar de tema y rápido"

- Desde ayer jejejeje . "ni te creas que me vas a cambiar de tema"

- Y dime... Pan... la nieta de Kakaroto... también puede hacer eso? - dijo arqueando la ceja

- No, está que rabia y rabia porque yo lo logré casi sin entrenar y ella que entrena cada día no lo ha conseguido aún! . pero creo que lo logrará pronto .- "le toqué la fibra, lo se, le toqué la fibra!"

- Bien, entonces, mereces que asista a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no esperes escenitas!. "estoy hablando yo?"

- Gracias papá, eres el mejoooor! - dijo mientras le daba un abrazo enorme y un beso en las mejillas que hizo al príncipe ponerse rojo como un tomate... ... Bra salió contentísima de la sala dejando a su padre con una gota de sudor de su frente.

- "pero que demonios he hecho?" Rayos, es... esta mo... mocosa... - dijo con una gran vena en la frente... pero su espresión de rabia cambió de pronto a su media sonrisa... - es igual de astuta que yo... Hem! (Hem es la especie de sonido que emite nuestro querido Vegeta de cuando en cuando y que no se como trascribirlo! .) "De todos modos pensaba mirar que pasaba en esa fiesta... seguro que asistirán varios pretendientes mequetrefes que espantar..."

-------------------------------

Que tal voy? dejar reviews please! es mi primer Fic!


	2. Una fiesta peligrosa I

Bueno... nos quedamos con una Bra feliz y contenta porque su padre iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños... claro... la fiesta que ella haría en su casa... la de después jejejeje... a esa no... veamos que hará el burlado príncipe Vegeta! la cosa promete!

---------------------------

Capítulo 2: Una fiesta peligrosa... Parte I

Bulma estaba preparando todo para la fiesta. O mejor dicho la megafiesta que iban a celebrar por todo lo alto en la CC. así que Bra fue de compras sola (si, habeis leido bien, no quería tentar su suerte con su padre demasiado... comprensible verdad? esta chica es más lista que el hambre ¬.¬), se compró un vestido rojo de minifalda corta, unas medias de rejilla ultrasexys, unos taconcitos a juego con un bolsito color blanco, pasó por la peluquería y se hizo un peinado muy chic que la hacia parecer casi como toda una universitaria de último año de carrera, aunque recien estaban terminando el instituto. Bra había cambiado mucho, ya no era esa niñita con cuerpo de palillito, ahora tenía unos volúmenes y unas formas... era de ese tipo de chicas que tenía una mirada profunda (herencia saiyajin) que era capaz de doblegar a cualquiera cuando se lo proponía, pero también tenía una facetas dulces y atractivas, unas curvas y una especie de señal de alerta en todo su ser que parecía señalar 'peligro' por todas partes... su caracter orgulloso, casi clónico en muchas cosas al de su padre la hacía interesante al máximo para el público masculino, pero además, es que su cuerpo atlético, bien formado, femenino a mas no poder, y sus grandes dotes para todo lo que fuera arte, acompañaban a esta chica... ella sabía interpretar, sabía bailar, sabía cantar, sabía comportarse en cualquier situación, sabía como ser el centro de atención de cualquier lugar al que iba y eso le encantaba, pero carecía de disciplina ninguna para atarse a una sóla cosa, le gustaba hacer siempre su santa voluntad... Era una chica con una inteligencia sorprendente, tanto como lo es su madre Bulma, pero sus notas no eran sobresalientes, era una chica con promedio alto, más alto que la media de sus compañeros de clase, pero siempre estudiaba el día antes del examen. Siempre andaba ideando mil cosas, no era la mejor guerrera, porque aborrecía pasar todo su tiempo entrenando como su padre. No era la primera de su clase porque aborrecía estar todo el día estudiando... y no era la primera en nada porque necesitaba cambiar de ocupación, sentir que cada día haría algo distinto, excitante y nuevo... no quería encasillarse en nada, y sobre todo no quería responsabilidades... Pero sin lugar a dudas, si pones todas sus cualidades en una balanza acabarías diciendo que es la chica más completa que jamas conociste, a pesar de su tremendo caracter!. Siempre era la guinda del pastel, a diferencia de Pan, que parecía que siempre era el cuchillo al lado del pastel... Pan no era demasiado femenina, pero tenía su atractivo también, su cuerpo aun se veía infantil a pesar de tener un año más que Bra, pero esto se debía en buena parte a que ella prefería siempre ponerse el look más 'desfavorecedor'... esta chica no tenía arreglo... un caso perdido... ella no necesitaba un Vegeta que le espantase a los novios, ella solita se los espantaba con su caracter... porque si Bra tiene caracter... Pan... tiene más! En realidad Pan sentía un poco de envidia de Bra, ella siempre lograba lo que quería, y sin estudiar era capaz de sacar buenas notas, mientras que ella hacía malabares para pasar los cursos... incluso había repetido un curso razón por la cual Bra y ella estaban en la misma clase... definitivamente, la herencia de Goku, no daba grandes mentes a la humanidad, salvo por el caso de Gohan, el padre de Pan, que era un verdadero erudito en todas las materias y daba conferencias de reconocimiento y renombre internacional. Para colmo de males ahora Pan tendría que soportar que Bra ya sabía transformarse en Super guerrera y ella no!

-Seguro ha estado entrenandose con su padre para llegar a ser super guerrera y no lo quiere reconocer... pero ya verás como te superaré amiga! - . ¬.¬ musitaba una enojada Pan mientras entrenaba duramente, aunque ella no podía enojarse con Bra, era casi como su hermana, habían cecido juntas, era su mejor amiga, y la quería demasiado como para dejar que sus celos estropeasen eso... pero eso no significa que ella no trabajase para superarla, a Pan no la aminalaba nada ni nadie. Era una chica realmente fuerte y brava, mucho mas que Bra sin lugar a dudas, y capaz de trabajar duramente para lograr sus metas... cosa que a Bra... le daba 'alergia'...

Mientras entrenaba pensaba en el incidente de la mañana con el odioso de Kevin, el matón oficial del instituto... no sabía proque Bra la había parado antes de que le enviase al hospital...

FLASH

- ohhh pero que tenemos aquí? si es la chica dura... la nieta del campeón de lucha... uhhhh que miedo niñita... - dijo el tan Kevin apoyado en una pared mientras le echaba el humo de su cigarrillo para risas de la panda de acompañantes que tenía al lado. Kevin era un chico rubio, alto de ojos verdes, muy atractivo, pero un verdadero 'capullo integral', si, era un mafioso, el mafioso del insituto y todos le temían porque andaba en asuntos poco claros...

- apartate gusano si no quieres que te parta la cara ahora mismo, y ni te atrevas a echarme el humo de tu cigarro! - dijo Pan a punto de golpearle mientras Kevin se reía y le volvía a echar el humo en plena cara...

- ahhhh! ahora verás! - gritó la chica enojada del todo

- NO! detente! - una mano sujetó su brazo antes de que llegase a golpear al muchacho. Era Bra.

- Que estás haciendo? dejame que le borre esa cara de estúpido que tiene ahora mismo!

- Pan... espera... no pensarás hacerle daño verdad? el no pretendía molestarte verdad? .- dijo Bra guiñándole un ojo provocativamente al matoncito...

- Claro que no... preciosa... sólo quería que tu amiguita viniera aqui a darme un beso... fumas? - dijo kevin invitándola a un cigrarro...

- No, gracias, pero si quieres, puedes venir esta noche a mi fiesta de cumpleaños... - dijo insinuante Bra.

- Pero que demonios estás haciendo Bra! - gritó Pan a punto de estallar de ira.

Bra se volvió un segundo hacia ella, la alejó de ellí y le dijo en bajito...

- Espera Pan... tengo una gran idea... tengo un plan genial... tu sígueme el juego vale? no lo estropees todo... - dijo con esa mirada asesina que asustaba a cualquiera, hasta a Pan...

- Br.. Bra... pero que tramas?

- Descuida... tendrá su merecido este Kevin... - y volviéndose a Kevin le anotó en un papel la hora y el lugar de asistencia.

" CC, a las 8 de la tarde,

no faltes...

Bra"

y se despidió de el muchacho unos metros más adelante poniendo un dedo en sus labios y tirandole un beso desde lo lejos.

fin del flash

- Pannnnn! - gritó una voz familiar...

- Bra, que quieres? -

- Verás, he estado de compras hoy y vi este vestido... he pensado que te quedaría genial, por qué no le lo pruebas? -

- Que, pensaba ponerme los vaqueros...

- Anda Pan, así no te saldrá novio jamás!

- Mira quien habla... tu no tienes novio tampoco... bueno... a no ser que Kevin lo sea...

- jajajajajaja jajajaja no me hagas reir... si no tengo novio es porque no quiero

- Más bien porque tu padre los espanta a todos...

- Bueno, al menos no los espanto yo con mi atuendo... - dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo

- Insinuas que visto mal?

- Mal no, fatal! te pareces vistiendo a tu padre... eres muy poco femenina Pan, no te enfades pero tengo que decírtelo, eres mi mejor amiga!

- mmmm mi madre era como yo y mira, se hizo novia de mi padre con lo guapo que es... - Bra cae para atrás de golpe - además... que te traes entre manos con Kevin? -

- Ahhh hablas de mi genial plan verdad? pues mira, he encontrado el modo de que podamos salir a buscarnos un novio sin que mi padre lo espante... soy un genio!

- de que hablas? vas a salir con el hombre invisible o que?

- jajajajaa, mejor, voy a dejar que crea que Kevin es mi novio!

- pe pero pero... ahhhh! es genial!

- si, el tendrá su merecido y nosotras saldremos a seguir la celebración... estarán Paul y Brian...

- Ahh Brian... como me gustaría que fuera el primero en besarme...

- Ahhh lo mismo digo con Paul... es tan guapo...

Ambas chicas rieron felices y se fueron juntas a la CC para prepararse para la fiesta. Pan accedió a ponerse el vestido que Bra le regaló. Era un vestido azul, con un escote insinuante de pico, y toda la espalda al aire, unas medias de seda claras y unos zapatos a juego con el bolso beige. Ahora si que Pan parecía toda una mujer, guauuuu! hasta Bra se sorprendió de lo guapa que podía ser su amiga!

------------------------

Que tal me va saliendo? espero que os guste... estoy escribiendo rapidito!


	3. Una fiesta peligrosa II

Capitulo 3: Una fiesta peligrosa - Parte II

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar, habían montado un escenario en el jardin de la CC, y unas mesas con comida y bebidas variadas, unas luces y unos farolillos tipo verbena de pueblo. Todo estaba precioso... Los invitados ya habían llegado, todos menos Bra y Pan que aún no salían a saludar. El ambiente era distendido, y Vegeta observaba todo desde un lateral, con su pose a brazos cruzados y su "amigable" faz. Bulma salió y se puso junto a el cuando de pronto salió al escenario Bra.

O.o - Hump! pe... pero... Diablos! que clase de ropa lleva la niña, mujer! como has permitido que salga así! - dijo con un vena y todo rojo, pero de pronto Bra tomó el micro y dijo:

- Hola amigos y amigas, muchas gracias por venir a esta fiesta! tal y como me habíais pedido cantaré una canción, y se la quiero dedicar al mejor padre del mundo! - OoO Vegeta se quería morir de la verguenza, no sabía si esconderse... pero se tranquilizó al ver que nadie lo miraba a el sino a su hijita. Ella comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción.

- Veggi, pero que lindo canta nuestra Bra, es fantástica no crees?

- No se de donde ha sacado esa estúpida afición...

- Oh, vamos Veggi, además, te ha dedicado la canción, ella te adora, eres su idolo, es que no te das cuenta?

- Hump - sonrió a medias al escuchar esto.

- A veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mi ¬.'¬, no lo entiendo, con lo cariñosa que yo soy y tu, con lo soso que eres... pero nada, desde chiquita, ella con su papa... su papa tooodo lo hace bien... humm... claro, como siempre la consientes... Oh! pero no está linda! .

- ... - Una gran gota se vió en el rostro de Vegeta, pero prefirió no contestar.

De pronto vio como había apostado bajo el escenario un chico que no le gustó en absoluto. Miraba a su Bra provocativamente, y encima estaba fumando y bebiendo alcohol! pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió como esperaba a su hija abajo del escenario al finalizar la cancion y la invitaba a pasear a un lugar apartado tirándole a la cara todo el humo del cigarro, y su hija aceptaba! . así que los siguió.

- "todo está resultando como planee jejejeje, que lista que soy"

- Bra... pequeña... toma un cigarrillo... - dijo en plan chulo total

- No gracias, ya te dije que no fumo... "papa como no aparezcas pronto mi plan no va a funcionar, justo hoy va y se tarda en aparecer"- sonrió falsamente con ganas de estamparlo contra un arbol.

En realidad Vegeta estaba observando todo detenidamente, quería averiguar si su hija aceptaba fumar o beber, o quien sabe donde querría llegar...

- Bra... a mi me gustan las chicas viciosas... fúmate un cigarrito... te gustará... - dijo poniendo un cigarro encendido en los labios de la peliazul. Ella tomó el cigarro y lo apagó.

- Lo siento, yo no tengo estos vicios...

- "Vamos hija, hazle un favor a tu amiguito y lo lanzas al río antes de que yo lo haga puré" - pensaba el príncipe

- Así que... Bra Briefs... estás loca por mi ehm?

- Bueno, algo loca si que estoy... "porque no te he masacrado" - pensó la chica que se animó cuando sintió que el ki de su padre empezaba a crecer. "jejeje, mi plan va a funcionar despues de todo... tiene que ser creible"

- Te traje un poco de bebida

- Que es?

- Oh... nada malo... prueba...

- Pues huele a alcohol, no pienso probarlo

- Oh, tienes miedo de un poco de alcohol?

- Ya te dije que no bebo ni fumo...

- Ya te dije que me gustan las chicas viciosas...

- Pues lo siento! - sentenció cruzándose de brazos como su padre, pero pensó que así no funcionaría su plan y enseguida se volvió a ver de Kevin, pero este le tomo la delantera y la abrazó de sopetón tratando de besarla, cosa que ella esquivó rápidamente.

- QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI? - gritó Vegeta al borde del desquiciamiento.

- Eh abuelo... calma... la chica ya es mayor de edad... y puede hacer lo que ella quiera, no se metan donde no le llaman... a mi novia no le hace falta más protector que yo...

- NOVIA! - Dijo jalándolo del brazo mientras se lo rompía en mil pedazos... - pues dile a tu novia que se busque otro novio si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos...

- "ahora viene mi interpretación... vamos Bra... tienes que ser creible..." Papá, sueltale por favor! sólo somos amigos...

- AMIGOS! - dijo rompiendo el otro brazo de Kevin que se estaba haciendo pis encima del miedo que le dió... - ahora tienes amigos "viciosos"... que pasa contigo Bra?

- Papa, yo no tengo vicios, y si escuchaste nuestra conversación como parece que hicistes habrás visto que yo no fumo ni bebo... no soy una estúpida! sueltalé ya vamos...

- Hump! Bien! como quieras - dijo con su media sonrisa mientras lo lanzaba lejos... lejos... muy lejos...

- Oh papa, siempre tienes que espantar a todos mis pretenientes...

- de todos los pretendientes que has tenido este, con diferencia era el que más se merecía que le espantase, de modo que olvídale, porque si te vuelvo a ver con el te juro que no vivirá para contarlo, y sólo te haré está pequeña advertencia!

- Hump - emitió Bra casi como su padre.

Bra se volvió de espaldas y se fue a su fiesta fingiendo un falso enfado... pero riendo por dentro . "soy un genio!"

La fiesta de casa terminó sin más incidentes y entonces todos se dispusieron a irse a la disco de moda de la ciudad...

Vegeta: tu no vas a ninguna parte...

Bra: papá... no creerás que voy a encontrarme con Kevin, debe estar malherido inconsciente...

V: hump - sonriente - se lo tiene merecido!

B: papa! no crees que ya me has hehco sufrir bastante hoy? deja que vaya! además viene Trunks y todo...

Bulma: Veggi, no seas duro con ella

V: "por que demonios me tiene que llamar así" Haz lo que quieras, pero te quiero de vuelta en 2 horas, es mi última palabra. - sentenció volviendose de espaldas a todos y saliendo de la habitación. - "total, ese idiota no molestará más, y no creo que los otros mequetrefes que invitó a la fiesta se atrevan a acercarse... mereció la pena ir a la fiesta después de todo jejejeje"

Bra: Gracias papa! chaoooooooooooo

Y todos se marcharon a la Disco. Estaban bailando y pasándolo genial, aunque después del "incidente" de Kevin ningún muhacho se atrevía a acercarse para desgracia de Pan y Bra.

- Que desdicha Pan, como esto siga así moriré virgen! No hay ni un chico que se atreva a acercarse... al final mi plan no salió como esperaba... Jo! mi padre es demasiado astuto...

Las chicas conversaban acerca de su mala suerte, minutos antes en una esquina de la disco estaban los amigos de Kevin haciendo planes bastante peligrosos...

Chico 1: Miralás allí bailando... estúpidas, pagarán lo que le hicieron a Kevin... seguro que lo planearon todo...

Chico 2: se me está ocurriendo una ideita bastante buena... tengo aqui... unas botellitas...

Chico 1: esas dos pardillas... seguro que si se beben la bebida aliñada con una de estas... se emborrachan...

Chico 2: a ver que cara van a poner en sus casa al verlas aparecer en ese estado...

Chico 1: hay que hacerlo discretamente... le diré a unos amigos que ayuden un poco...

Chico 2: jejejeje vamos.

Guaperas 1: oye preciosa, quieres bailar?

Pan: y...y...yooo? es a mi?

Guaperas 2: oh, y tu que dices bella princesa?

Bra: jijijiji bueno no se... no os conocemos de nada la verdad...

Mientras Pan y Bra coqueteaban un poco una mano vertía alcohol en sus zumos sin advertirlo las entretenidas chicas... Un guiño dió aviso a los guaperas de retirarse...

Guaperas 1: bueno... será mejor que os dejemos solas... veo que no teneis muchas ganas de bailar...

Guaperas 2: si... sois lesbianas o algo asi?

Pan y Bra se miraron asombradas pero los chicos desaparecieron de su vista antes de que ellas pudieran contestarles!

Bra: lesbianas nosotras! serán insolentes?

Pan: Bra, al paso que vamos no me extraña... 18 y 19 años y ni un sólo novio... es normal que lo digan, es desesperante no crees?

Entonces tomaron las bebidas y se las tomaron de un sólo tirón, estan enojadas por lo ocurrido, pero al terminar de beberlas...

P: Oyyshhh que wenooo

B: hip. po zi...


	4. Estan bebidas?

Nos quedamos en... los amigos de Kevin echaron alcohol en las bebidas de Pan y Bra, estas se lo tomaron de golpe sin saber la trampa y...

P: Oyyshhh que wenooo

B: hip. po zi...

P: Sabes Blllra? tienes una herllmana gemelda a tu ladito...

B: hip! si, tu tarlmbién...

P: Oye Blllrra, estoy psegura que no erldes capaz de vencerldme...

B: jajjaja, eso no te lo crledes ni tu juas juas juas

PUM - Puñetazo de Pan que lanza a Bra a la otra punta de la disco y la estampa en la pared haciendo que esta se rompa y la peliazul salga disparada fuera de la sala para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Trunks OoO y Goten OoO

T: hay que pararlas, que les pasa?

G: oh pero esa es mi sobrina?

T: que barbaridad, está guapísima, no parece la misma!

G: oye... no te pases... ¬.¬

Pan sale dando tumbos por el orificio por el que salió Bra fuera de la disco con animos más que violentos... asesinos...

P: Bllraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhh!

B: despertándose - Ups! perdo que hago yo aqui fuedra...? ohh! perdo quien se ha atdrevido a despeinarme!

(Gota de sudor en la cabeza de Pan, y Trunks y Goten caen hacia atrás)

P: Yo! Peleaaa y dile a tu gemela que se marche...

B: jiaaaaaaaaaaa lo misdmo digo yo...

Comienzan a pelear de un modo rarísimo, dando golpes como si lucharan entre 4 y no entre 2...

T: oye, pero no parecen que están...

G: bo.. borrachas?

T: Mi padre me matará si se entera!

G: Mi hermano ni te cuento

T: hay que deternerlas y rápido! "de verdad que la sobrinita de Goten está cambiadísima"

G: vamos! "Bra está preciosa, lástima que sea tan jovencilla... si no fuera hermana de Trunks... ni hija de vegeta (ya se puso verde)"

T: Deteneos inmediatamente!

G: Pan, ven aqui de inmediato.

PAra sorpresa de los chicos, Bra fue hacia Goten y Pan hacia Trunks con animos de borrarles las caras a golpes... así que la lucha ahora comenzó a fraguarse entre T/P y B/G. Las chicas fueron cada una a un extremo de la ciudad distinto, para proseguir su segunda pelea de la noche.

EN UN EXTREMO DE LA CIUDAD

Bra se había convertido en super guerrera, y Goten trtaba de atraparla, pero como estaba borracha volaba dando tumbos inesperados y cuando parecía que la iba a agarrar se escapaba. En uno de esos escapes Bra se quedó volando boca abajo.

Bra: oiisshhh que ha pashao aqui... el cielo sa ido pabajo y la tierra padrriba...

Bra meditaba confusa sin darse cuenta de que el vestido había cedido por la fuerza de la gravedad y la falda ahora abajo dejaba entrever su sexy ropa interior, para sorpresa de Goten que no podia ni moverse de la impresión OoO

Goten: Br... Br... Br... Br.. Br... Br.aaaaaa tápate mujer!

Bra: así que tabas ahi... pa que te mueves tanto... - dijo mientras volaba hacia el con otro ímpetu distinto al de pelea... - Tas muy guapo! - dijo cambiando a un tomo meloso que hizo a Goten abrir aún más sus ojos y su boca OoO mientras se ponía rojo como nunca antes le había pasado... Entonces la chica le tomó de la chaqueta, se acercó a el... y le dió un beso agarrandole fuertemente. Goten no sabía que hacer, estaba desarmado, hasta había perdido su condición de super guerrero dadas las ciurcunstancas, y allí estaba la chica más bonita y sexy que podría soñar, con sus destellos de super guerrera besándole apasionadamente... y el no podía resistirse, d emodo que correspondió el beso, la beso con más pasión aún, se transformó d enuevo en super guerrero, y la besó acosadoramente, con una pasión que nunca en toda su vida había sentido hervir dentro de el con tanta fuerza. PEro de pronto en un atisbo de serenidad pensó en Trunks, ella era su hermana, la había visto nacer, hace nada era una niña, el era mayor que ella, y ella! ella estaba borracha! se estaba aprovechando de esas situación acaso? se separó un segundo y la noqueó con un golpe en la nuca.

G: Bra, es mejor así, perdóname, no se que me pasó - musitó mientras observaba a Bra desmayada contra su pecho... "que me ha pasado, que es lo que siento, ella..."

Trunks se acercó con Pan en brazos desmayada también. ambos chicos prefirieron no comentar nada acerca de como lograron noquearlas, estaban sonrojados los dos...

Goten: Trunks, será mejor que me des a mi sobrina, la llevaré a casa..

Trunks: s... s...si, dame a mi hermana, haré lo mismo... como se entere mi padre...

: Que pasa aqui?

Trunks y Goten al unísono OoO: PAPAAA / VEGETAAA

-----------------------------------

Dejarme reviews que es mi primer fic y no se si voy bien o no! os está gustando?


	5. Que pasa aquí!

Capitulo 5: Que pasa aqui!

Y seguimos... Trunks y Goten han tenido que noquear a Pan y Bra que estaban borrachas por culpa de la trampa que les tendieron los amigos de Kevin 'huesosrotosporpapi', y justo en ese momento llega volando Vegeta a ver que pasa... claro... el puede sentir el ki, y al ver el aumento repentino del ki de su hija fue corriendo a ver que sucedía... y la escena no le gustó nada...

Vegeta: TRUUUUUNNNNKKKSSSSSSSSS! dime que diablo está pasando y por qué está desmayada tu hermana antes de que me enfade de verdad!

T y G: Glup - tragaron saliba llenos de miedo

Trunks comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa falsa tipo Bulma... tratando de inventar una historia creible... ero el pobre estaba tan nervioso que se notaba que no sabía por donde salirse de esta...

Trunks: P..pa...pa...pa...papa! que suerte que has venido... es... estabamos... luchando un poco...las chicas se empeñaron en que querían pelear con nosotros... y ... parece que se nos ha ido la mano... un un... un poco...

V: Trunks, me estás mintiendo? - dijo en un todo de voz tranquilo que helaría la sangre a cualquiera...

Goten: Bueno, yo, creo que me tengo que ir ya jajaja, es que... se me hace tarde y tengo que acompañar a mi sobrina a casa... verdad Pan?

Goten imitando fatal la voz de Pan: Si vamonos ya tito, que tengo sueño...

Goten con su voz: ejem ejem (acomodando de nuevo la voz a su tono normal) ups, pobrecita se ha dormido ya...

Dos gotas grandes en las cabezas de Trunks y Vegeta.

Goten se marcha en un segundo dejando a padre e hijo asombrados por lo que vieron sus ojos... O.O

Vegeta (rojo de verguenza): de entre todos los amigos que podía tener tenías que tener por amigo al estúpido hijo de Kakarotoooooooo! Despierta a tu hermana ahora mismo!

Trunks: oh papa, no, e smejor que no... es que... parecía enfadada dde que le ganase en la batalla... y... y... bueno cuando despierte estará más enojada... y... es mejor que descanse... verdad Bra?

Trunks imitando fatal la voz de Bra: tengo sueño, dejadme dormir...

Trunks con su voz normal saliendole un pequeño gallo al principio de su frase: Vehhs O.o Ves papa? es mejor no molestarla... ya sabes el genio que tiene...

Vegeta con una gota grande en la frente y una vena que se hincha por momentos... una cabeza que se hace más grande... roja... y estalla: ME TOMAS POR ESTUPIDO ACASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los agarra a los dos y los lleva sobre un lago a toda velocidad, propina un fuerte golpe a Trunks que esquiva a duras penas con Bra en brazos, hasta que Vegeta aparece de pronto por su espalda y le golpea con sus dos manos formando un sólo puño precipitándose al agua de golpe los dos hermanos.

El prícipe queda con cara de rabia y brazos cruzados a esperar que su prole salga del agua, pero pasa un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos y ya se empieza a preocupar...

V: le habré dado demasiado fuerte? - pero ve que salen por la otra orilla del lago nadando... bueno... nadando? observen la escena...

Bra está despeinada, con todo el maquillaje corrido, su vestido empapado y subida en la espalda de Trunks que nada como puede hacia la orilla mientras que ella le agarra de los pelos como si montase en un pony...

Bra: Yujuuuu ardre cabadllito Hip!

Trunks por fin alcanza la orilla y trata de noquearla de nuevo pero su padre le detiene.

Vegeta: que crees que vas a hacer eh?

Trunks: pa... papa... es que... creo que Bra está un poco alterada por el golpe... ha tragado mucha agua... y está desvariando un poco...

Bra: yooooooo? hip! hip! yo locaaaa! hip! jajajjaa Hip! - y se cae al suelo de culo. - po No, que pa loco tu. - y se desmaya.

V: Truuuuuuuuuuunnnnnkkkkssssss está Bra bebida? - mientras le agarra de las solapas - me vas a explicar todo o juro que no lo cuentas mocoso!

Trunks hizo un esfuerzo por explicarle a su padre con todos los detalles posible lo que el sabía de la historia. Vegeta por su parte le dio un bueno puñetazo en el estómago que le dejó sin poder moverse toda la noche por no haber cuidado a su hermana tal y como le hizo prometer. Y acto seguido se quedó en la habitación de Bra hasta que al pasar 4 horas, tiempo suficiente para que un saiyajin se recuperase del estado de embriaguez, metio a su hija en la ducha y la duchó con ropa incluida.

Bra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Grito terrible de Bra que se escuchó hasta en casa de Goten, que había tenido mejor suerte en ocultar a su sobrina de los ojos de Gohan. Vegeta le tapó la boca diciendo:

Vegeta: calla ya niña escandalosa! es que quieres que nos escuchen en toda la ciudad?

Bra: papa, pero que hago aqui? que ha pasado? - dijo con tono de inocencia y cara de más inocente aún.

(la pobre no se acordaba de nada...)

Vegeta: cuantas veces te he dicho que el alcohol tiene un efecto muy arriesgado para nuestra raza?

Bra: papa me duele la cabezaaa Buaaaaaaa no se que paso anoche, yo... estaba tomándome un zumo de naranja... y ya no recuerdo más Buaaaaaaa

Vegeta: Un zumo dices?

Bra: Si, alguien debió echarle algo a la bebida... papa, yo nunca bebería, tu lo sabes! no me atrevería a desobedecerte, además que es lo que he podido hacer? Buaaaaaaa no me acuerdo de nada! y si he hecho el ridículo? Buuaaaaa buaaaaa BUAAAAAAA

Vegeta "malditos humanos, creo que dice la verdad... encontraré al culpable y me las pagarán!" DEJA DE LLORAR ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO CON TUS LLANTOSSSSSSS!

Bra: - snif, snif, snif

Vegeta: ya te dije que no fueras a esa estúpida discotera!

Bra: discoteca

Vegeta: NO TE ATREVAS A CONTRADECIRME MOCOSA!

Bra: Papa no me grites que me duele la cabeza muchoooo buaaaaaa

Vegeta: si no dejas de llorar te daré un motivo para que llores de verdad...

Bra: OoO

Vegeta: eso está mejor... y dime... quien ha podido poneros algo en las bebidas?

Bra: ponernos? a alguien mas?

Vegeta: Tu amiga Pan estaba en tu mismo estado anoche.

Bra: que yo sepa... sólo... es que como yo idee un... "espera Bra no sigas hablando que si no te va a pillar en tu trampilla..."

Vegeta: BRAAAA estoy perdiendo la paciencia!

Bra: bueno, en el instituto hay unos matones que nos la tienen jurada, son amigos de Kevin, el chico que golpeaste anoche y seguramente quisieron vengarse de nosotras por haberle humillado tu... comprendes?

Vegeta más tranquilo: ya veo.. estás segura de eso? porque sabes que no van a vivir los responsables verdad? espero que no me mientas porque van a sufrir y mucho... si son inocentes...

Bra: papa no puedo asegurártelo! estoy suponiendo que fue eso lo que pasó, pero no puedo estár segura de ello! pero no se me ocurre quien más pudiera haber sido! de todos modos de esto me voy a encargar yo... - Dijo con mirada asesina crugiendo los huesos de sus manos - me voy a enterar de lo que pasó anoche a toda costa! esto no quedará aqui.

Vegeta se estaba marchando de la habitación y sin volverse a mirar a su hija le dijo antes de salir: Será mejor que salgas de la ducha y te pongas ropa seca, mañana hablaremos...

Bra: si papa! .

Vegeta: ah! y ... Bra...

Bra: si Papa querido!

Vegeta: estás castigada sin salir durante 3 meses!

Bra: O.O Buaaaaaaaaa que culpa tengo yoooo Buaaaaaaa


	6. Qué sucedio anoche

Comentarios de la autora: Bueno... bueno... ya estoy comenzando el 6º capítulo, que caña! que dia me estoy tirando... a ver si llego a mi parte preferida... muy pronto verán como las cosas pasan del humor al drama más terrible... pero bueno, no os impacienteis eh? que queda mucha salsa aún... y no quiero adelantarme mucho, pero... este Goten no se escapa de pasar más verguenzas eh?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Qué pasó anoche?

Bra no se libro de un buen sermón de su padre al día siguiente, seguido de todo un fin de semana de entrenamientos intensivos para ella y para su hermano, en los que pagaron de sobra por lo de la otra noche...

Cuando temrinaron de entrenar Bra se puso a interrogar a su hermano, el cual le contó lo que pasó, y para alivio de Bra vió que todo sucedió a espaldas de la gente, y que muchos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido... al menos no hizo el ridículo...

Bra: y dices que luché contra Goten! "yo bebida luchando contra Goten, me muerooooo, tengo que aclarar esto con Goten, que habrá pensado de mi! Dios mio!" - y se marchó ensimismada en sus pensamientos dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y sin despedirse de el siquiera... - "la verdad es que goten estaba anoche tan guapo! es tan! sexy! ... solo de pensar que he estado en sus brazos aunque fuera noqueada... ayyyysssshhhh! pero que me pasa? esto de no tener novio me está volviendo majara o que?"

Bra y Pan se encontraron el Lunes en el instituto, no pudieorn hablar porque Vegeta le había quitado, bueno... desintegrado... el teléfono a Bra, y al tener a sus hijos entrenando todo el fin de semana nunca estaban disponibles en el teléfono... para ser sinceros no salieron de la cámara de gravedad en todo el fin de semana (Vegeta si que se las trae eh?). En cuanto se vieron las amigas se preguntaron al unísono:

B/P: Tu sabes que paso anoche?

B/P: Ohh

B/P: veo que no...

B/P: deja de decir lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo!

B/P: deja de hacer eso!

PUM (acaban de desintegrar mi teclado para que no siga escribiendo estupideces... pero tengo otro de repuesto juas juas juas juas) Pan y Bra caen de espaldas... (y si no quereis seguir en el suelo no os atrevais a desintegrarme nada mas!)

Ese día corrió la sangre en el instituto y unos cuantos chicos burlones del grupo de Kevin acabaron en traumatología, de modo que Pan y Bra fueron llevadas a ver a la directora, la cual llamó de inmediato a sus familias. Videl y Bulma aparecieron en el instituto tratando de disculpar a sus hijas, las cuales no querían disculparse en ningún caso, así que fueron expulsadas durante una semana del instituto, claro que Vegeta lejos de enfadarse al escuchar el relato de Bulma sonrió y le levantó el castigo a su hija en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

Bra llamó a Goten por teléfono:

B: Goten?

G: quien es?

B: soy Bra...

G: B. B. Br.. Br... Br..aaaa?

B: si, este... tenemos que hablar... podemos vernos a solas?

Goten tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía ni contestarle...

B: te parece? mira voy para tu casa en 10 minutos eh?

G: ... "no puedo respirar... que me pasa"

B: me escuchas?

G: si

B: deacuerdo... hasta ahora...

Colgaron los teléfonos, bueno... en realidad Goten lo trató de colgar pero le colgó sobre el televisor... el pobre... estaba un poco nerviosillo...

G: "Bra viene a mi casa... se habrá acordado de lo de anoche? ups! ahora que lo pienso, tengo el piso totalmente sucio y desaliñado! será mejor que recoja ya!" - y con su super velocidad cogió todos los trastos que tenía por medio y los metió todos en un pequeño armario que quedó a punto de estallar y que pudo cerrar de milagro con todo apilado de cualquier modo.

Ding Dong ... Era Bra llamando a su puerta

G: B... B... B... Braaa ho ho ho holaaa

B: "que lástima con el cuerpazo que tiene y el pobre parece que se ha vuelto tartajoso, será la edad" Goten... quiero hablar contigo seriamente...

G: "lo sabe, lo sabe... no se que me pasa, estoy sudando a mares, no puedo soportar más este nudo en la garganta... me va a dar algo... voy a beber agua... goten tranquilizate... esto pasará pronto... lo vas a aclarar... si... bebe agua mejor antes de hablar... lo sabrá su padre? no... de saberlo habría venido a liquidarme mientras dormía... que me irá a decir"

B: Goten... estás bi... bien? tienes mala cara...

G: ahh quee? siii! disculpa... voy a... voy a... beber agua, sii. espera jajaja, un segundo jajajaja (con su pose de mano atrás)

B: por qué estará tan nervioso?

Goten fue a la cocina y se bebió una garrafa de 5 litros de agua! y volvió con pose decidida a ver a Bra que esperaba bastante incómoda pensando en que seguramente ella habría quedado en ridículo frente a el... que rabia!

Goten al verla tan apesadumbrada se tranquilizó un poco y fue a ella diciendo:

G: Bra, se que no tengo disculpas, se lo que me vas a decir... pero es que no se que me pasó... yo... este... es que... oh! lo siento BRa, por favor, perdóname! te lo ruego, no se que pasó por mi cabeza entonces...

Bra estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella venía a disculparse y se encontró con que el era quien se estaba disculpando!

Bra: "será que..." oh! pero es que tu también estabas bebido?

Goten: Bra, lo siento de verdad, no debí besarte, perdoname...

Bra: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O.O

Goten le tapó la boca a Bra dándose cuenta de su error, ella no sabía nada de lo del beso. (el y su bocaza!)

Goten: no grites por favor, Bra, yo pensé que tu...

Bra: " mi primer beso y no lo recuerdo... al menos el chico que me besó por primera vez es guapo..." Goten, me vas a contar todo lo que paso...

Goten: Bra, sólo fue eso, tu me besaste y yo no pude contenerme y te besé, lo siento.

Bra: y como te bese?

Goten todo rojo: que? como dices? O.O

Bra toda roja: que si fue un buen beso!

Goten: Bra, no voy a entrar en detalles, es mejor dejarlo así... vale?

Bra: De eso nada! y si no me dices como fue que pasó todo y que yo te besé con todo lujo de detalles, te aseguro que iré a decirle a mi padre que trataste de abusar de mi. Hum!

Goten: pero Bra quieres que tu padre me asesine? por qué tienes tanto interés en que te lo cuente!

Bra: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Goten: "será que está enamorada de mi? tengo que averiguarlo" Bien, pues si no me dices por que tanto interés no pienso contarte y si me mata tu padre entonces no lo sabrás jamás...

Bra: ESTA BIEN HOMBRE INSOPORTABLLE! era mi fimfim befeb - dijo en un susurro - contento!

Goten: como dices? no he entendido nada (con cara de inocente tipo Goku)

Bra: no pienso repetirlo...

Goten: pues entonces no te cuento...

Bra: "testarudo" era mi primber besro - dijo algo más alto...

Goten: pero que te pasa? te estás volviendo tartamuda o algo asi?

Bra: "mira quien va a hablar..." ¬.¬ está bien! era mi primer beso - dijo toda avergonzada, colorada bajando la mirada...

Goten se sintió como el monstruo más horrible de la galaxia, no sólo se habia aprovechado de una chiquilla que estaba en un estado lamentable, sino que encima le había estropeado su primer beso... (ya quisiera yo que mi primer beso hubiera sido asi!) no podía menos que complacerla y contarle todo, reconfortarla un poco de su desorientación... se sentía tan mala persona por lo sucedido y tan ruín... empezó a contarle todo, aunque evitó decirle el incidente en el que ella volaba boca abajo desorientada dejando ver su ropa interior... y cuando llegó al beso... de pronto... los dos estaban juntos... muy juntos... y entonces... cuando le comenzó a contar como ella le besó, de que modo el la correspondió, ese calor chispeó en sus almas y SE BESARONNNN! pero esta vez estaban los dos en sus cabales... no había excusas posibles, ni bebidas ni nada... y no querían separarse de este beso que empezó a ser interminable, apasionado...

Cuando teminaron de besarse no sabían que decir, esto fue inesperado... ellos se sentían atraido el uno por el otro, la verdad es que se amaban hacía tiempo, pero las circunstancias les impedían dejar que se avivase ese amor...

Goten: Bra, que significa esto? que sientes por mi?

Bra: Goten yo... no lo se... estoy confundida...

Goten: si quieres podemos olvidarlo todo...

Bra: no, no quiero olvidarlo... que sientes tu por mi?

Goten: yo, te quiero mucho, te conozco desde que naciste lo sabes bien, pero soy mayor que tu por 14 años, mi primer beso lo di antes de que tu nacieras! te he visto crecer y te he considerado casi como una hermana!

Bra: pero no somos hermanos!

Goten: si, pero Trunks, el no lo aceptaría, se que se enfadaría conmigo, yo ya he tenido muchas novias, hace 5 meses que deje de vivir junto con mi última novia, soy un hombre con mucho mundo, con mucha experiencia en esto y...

Bra: tanta experiencia que no tienes novia en estos momentos...

Goten: si, la verdad es que después de la última ruptura yo sentí que necesitaba estar con alguien que amase de verdad... no sólo por su linda cara, sino por su personalidad...

Bra escuchaba esto y sentía picarse su orgullo, ella tenía una gran personalidad... estaba tratando de insinuarle que el sólo la besó porque era linda?

Bra: y por que motivo me besaste?

Goten: no pude controlarme, sentí un fuego que...

Bra: Me besaste porque soy linda?

Goten: no yo...

Bra: entonces?

Goten: te besé porque no quería que te apartases de mi jamás, Bra, yo nunca he sentido esto.

Bra: hump! que tenemos aqui, don experiencia nunca ha sentido por nadie lo que sintió por mi?

Goten: supongo que es así como dices... pero piensa en tu padre, me matará si se entera...

Bra: no me importa lo que piensen mi padre o mi hermano, ni NADIE! quiero saber algo. Sientes que me amas?

Goten: Si... creo que esto no puede ser otra cosa que amor...

Bra: entonces no estás seguro?

Goten: tu me amas?

Bra: yo... eh... no se... yo... esto...

Goten: no estás segura?

Bra: Goten quiero que sigamos conociendonos mejor, pero lo haremos a escondidas de todos... hasta estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos...

Goten: Bra, sabes lo que estás diciendo? has sopesado...

Bra: ya no soy una niña, siempre me he sentido atraida por ti Goten... a pesar de tu atolondramiento...

Goten: O.o "atolondramiento?"

Bra: pero quiero averiguar que es lo que sentimos, y yo...- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos profundamente... al ver que Goten la abrazaba y la besaba profundamente enamorado... esta vez de un modo tierno, dulce y largo... muy largo...

La cosa se va animando eh? pues esperad un poco porque los acontecimientos que siguen tienen un poco más de acción e intriga...


	7. El secreto de Bra

Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho!

Bueno, por fin he juntado a este par... Goten y Bra! no hacen una linda pareja? Es que yo siempre he creido que estos dos serían los primeros en juntarse, porque Goten y Bra son más lanzadillos, no es que sean más ingenuos, es que además Bra con quien iba a poder salir? moriría virgen esperando un guerrero digno de ella! luego creo que se juntarían Marron y Obb, que son más exóticos... y por último, los más complicados de juntar serían Trunks y Pan... (tímido y obsesa de peleas... imaginaros que cuadro) y además me atrevería a afirmar que Marron y Obb tendrán 2 hijos que harán pareja con los respectivos hijos de T/P y G/B, y de estas uniones saldrán los consabidos chibbivegeta y chibbigoku... como cabilo? Porque si el nieto de Pan es Chibbigoku, y parece que ellos no son hermanos, Chibbivegeta tendrá que ser el nieto de Bra, digo yo! que paranoina no? pero vereis como si salen nuevos capítulos la cosa estará más o menos así... espero! ajajajajaja aunque también puede entrar en el ajo la reencarnación de Piccolo... y liarse el con MArron en lugar de Obb... es que Obb, reconozcámoslo... no es que sea feo... es que no se... es muy exótico la verdad... bueno sigo con el fin y me dejo de emparanoiar que esto se está saliendo de tiesto...

Capitulo 7: El secreto de Bra

Goten y Bra comenzaron una relación en secreto, por precaución decidieron no decir nada ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos... Pero de verdad podrán ocultar este secreto mucho tiempo un bocazas y una niña escandalosa?

Goten trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad (Alondra, me encantó que le buscases esa profesión!), era una persona imaginativa, con dotes para dibujar y para idear campañas exitosas, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, era alto, fuerte, con una mirada saiyajin cautivadora, con muy buen sentido del humor, un caracter calmado y desenfadado, en muchos aspectos parecidos a su padre Goku... vivía en un apartamento desde hacía unos años, y hay que decir que por ese apartamento pasaron muchas chicas... que se sepa, vivió con París 1 año hasta que decidieron que no se soportaban en absoluto cuando convivían juntos... también vivió junto con otra chica más durante 6 meses, pero habían cortado hacía 5 meses atrás y Goten ya había dejado de lado su faceta de Don Juan... El no esa el típico Don Juan, en realidad tenía un magnetismo no buscado para el sexo opuesto y con su forma de ser desenfadada caía fácilmente en las faldas femeninas... pero la verdad es que amar, amar... no había amado a nadie como había llegado a amar a Bra... el había sido un tanto inmaduro en sus anteriores relaciones, pero ya tenía 32 años y se estaba empezando a centrar por fin!

El plan de estos chicos era que no debían ser vistos en público, de modo que quedarían en el apartamento de Goten para verse, era lo más prudente, y además, si alguien los pillaba en el apartamento juntos siempre podían alegar que Goten le estaba gravando unas músicas a Bra, ya que el era muy aficionado y tenía miles de archivos de música! lo tenían todo previsto, la coartada, el modo de verse y hasta los horarios en los que podían encontrarse... adivinen quien planeó todo este aparataje! Claro... tenía que ser Bra, por algo es hija del mejor estratega del Universo...

Goten y Bra descubrieron que no sólo sentían atracción mutua, sino que cuando estaban juntos no paraban de reirse de las ocurrencias mutuas, Goten con sus salidas medio alocadas, Bra con su fino humor irónico, reían y reían todo el rato, y cuando no reían se besaban, escuchaban música, y se contaban cosas acerca de sus vivencias diarias que jamás soñaron que a nadie más pudieran parecerle interesantes... cada vez deseaban estar más tiempo juntos... Goten llamaba a Bra por movil cada dos por trés, se mandaban mensajes cuando no estaban juntos... pero estaban descuidando su amistad con sus mejores amigos, estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no prestaban atención prácticamente a Pan y Trunks... los cuales estaban muy escamados con sus amigos... sobre todo porque no les hacían partícipes del porqué de su alejamiento...

El verano pasó rápidamente y los encuentros furtivos de Goten y Bra se hacían cada vez más asiduos, pero tenían mucho cuidado de que nadie les descubriera... y evitaban a toda costa encarar las indirectas que Trunks y Pan les lanzaban de cuando en cuando... para averiguar que pasaba con ellos.

Bra y Pan entraron en la Universidad, se matricularon ambas en Derecho, aunque Bra seguía un plan especial con clases extra de economía, con el fin de prepararla bien para su futura labor de dirección en la CC, donde ya trabajaba su hermano Trunks como Director General de la compañía. A Trunks no le faltaban novias donde elegir la verdad... todas estaban locas por el, pero el tenía un sexto sentido para reconocer la hipocresía y el interés... y la verdad es que no había encontrado nadie que realmente el sintiera que estaba con el por su ser interior, y no por quien era, el puesto que ocupaba, o su físico... Había tenido muchas novias, pero más por probar que otra cosa, y todas relaciones de corta duración, aunque intensas... ninguna había llegado a conocerle interiormente y esto le molestaba, todas sus novias habían sido tan... superficiales...

Bien, como iba contando Goten y Bra llevaban una relación de lo más bonita pero insuficiente para lo que ellos deseaban, Goten había sido muy respetuoso con Bra y no habían hecho el amor a pesar de cuanto se querían, porque cada vez que Goten se decidía a avanzar con sus manos, Bra se avergonzaba sobremanera y se quedaba paralizada... así que el no quería forzarla a hacer nada que ella no estuviera segura de querer hacer, pero se daban unos atracones de besos que ya los quisiera yooooo!

-----------------------------------

Una mañana en la Universidad...

Pan: Bra, otro mensajito a tu teléfono... de quien es? de algún novio?

Bra: Pan, no, es que... es bueno... mi madre jajajaja

Pan cae hacia atrás: por qué me tienes que mentir eh? crees que soy tonta? te he visto caersete la baba con esos mensajitos varias veces ya... acaso no me quieres decir que tienes novio para no hacerme sentir mal porque yo no tengo? pues NO LO HAGAS!

Bra: Pan yo... lo siento... tengo que irme

Justo cuando Bra se estaba marchando un chico de estatura baja y cabellos blancos de acercó a ella sin que esta lo percibiera con un brillo maligno en sus ojos y le clavó algo en la espalda haciendo que Bra sintiera una descarga enorme en su columna vertebral y callera al suelo de golpe como desmayada... Nadie se dió cuenta de lo que hizo, ni siquiera Pan que se asustó al ver que se había desmayado sin más. El extraño muchacho se marcho sonriente...

Muchacho: "Ahora podré vengarme..." - y se sonreía con una mirada asesina llena de odio.

Pan: Bra! Bra! que te pasa! contesta!

Bra: que? que pasó... me golpeaste?

Pan: No me hacen falta ganas pero no! te has desmayado solita! "que tonta, mira que no haberle mirado el teléfono mientras que estaba desmayada... así sabrían con quien está saliendo... pero me enteraré... lo prometo!" estás bien?

Bra: yo, he sentido como una descarga eléctrica de pronto... es extraño... supongo que no es nada, debe ser que estoy cansada con el comienzo de las clases... será mejor que me marche Pan, no te preocupes, estoy bien...

Bra se alejó tratando de codificar lo sucedido y Pan se quedó en medio del pasillo tratando de idear la forma de enterarse del secreto de su amiga...

----------------------------------

En el apartamento de Goten:

Ding Dong

abre la puerta un sonriente Goten.

G: Bra! pequeña! - y la alza en sus brazos cerrando la puerta mientras le da un tierno beso.

B: me has echado de menos?

G: cada segundo... y tu?

B: Bueno... no se...

G: .

B: pues claro tonto! jajajaj siempre picas!

G: jajajaja, eres malvadilla

B: pero me amas

G: te amo

B: te amo

Besos... besos... besoss... besooooosss... (que envidia jo!)

G: cómo te fue en la Universidad?

B: muy bien! bueno... "será mejor que no le diga que me desmayé, no quiero que se preocupe tontamente"

G: te has puesto muy seria pasó algo?

B: en realidad... Pan está un poco enojada conmigo... es normal, no sabe lo nuestro y sabe que le oculto algo y está molesta por eso...

G: No es la única, tu hermano está también molesto conmigo, el piensa que estoy con vida monacal y ya me ha invitado 7 veces salir con unas chicas...

B: comoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

G: pero yo he rechazado jajaaj Bra! como piensas que aceptaría!

B: más te vale! hum!

G: no te enfades amor, mira... - y saca una rosa roja que tenía escondida...

B: es... es preciosa

G: preciosa como tu, mi bella rosa...

Besos... besooosss... besoooooosssssss

Goten abraza a Bra apasionadamente pero al pasar sus manos por su espalda Bra gime de dolor

B: ahhh! - y casi cae desmayada de nuevo en el pecho de Goten.

G: que te pasa?

B: no se, de pronto al tocarme la espalda he sentido un dolor terrible...

G: donde? déjame ver...

B: es... bueno...

Goten le dió la vuelta y comenzó a subir su camiseta tratando de averiguar donde estaba lastimada, palpando las vértebras de abajo a arriba...

G: aqui?

Bra toda roja de verguenza: no... es más arriba...

G poniendose alterado recorriendo la espalda de la chica: aqui?

B: más arriba Goten...

Goten había subido la camiseta hasta donde cedía pero era demasiado entallada y no había forma de subirla más si no se la quitaba.

G: Bra tendrás que quitarte la camiseta, así no piedo ver donde te has lastimado...

B: si... bien... espera...

Goten le toma las manos antes de que lo haga: si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo...

B: Goten no... no pasa nada, además prefiero que tu lo mires a ver que pasa, hoy me desmayé en la Universidad sintiendo un dolor similar a este de hace un momento, será mejor que eches un vistazo... - terminó de decir mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Goten trataba de ser lo más serio posible para no violentarla.

G: si, ya lo veo, que extraño? dode has andado metida Bra?

B: como? que es lo que ves? no te entiendo?

G: tienes algo clavado en la espalda, justo... espera, Bra tengo que desabrocharte el sujetador para poder quitártelo... - dijo sonrojandose más de lo que estaba...

Bra más roja que el, sobre todo porque sentía que lo deseaba: bueno... hazlo...

G: Fiuuuu, pero que barbaridad...

B: que pasa?

G: tienes una gran astilla clavada ahí no me extraña que te desmayases! no se ni como puedes estar tan tranquila con eso clavado, no te molesta?

B: no, yo... la verdad es que no siento nada Goten, ni siquiera me molesta... puedes sacarla?

G: espera, prefiero que te tumbes en la cama, no sea que te desmayes al sacarla y te lastime... parece que está profunda... no notas nada cuando toco? - dijo poniendo sus dedos al lado de la astilla...

B: no, no me duele nada

G: bueno entonces no es nada peligroso

Goten conduce a Bra hasta su dormitorio, Bra nunca había estado allí, era extraño lo que sentía, lo deseaba...

G: por favor, túmbate boca abajo en la cama... eso es, dime si te duele vale?

B: vale...

G: Te duele?

B: no

G: de verdad que no?

B: no Goten, sáca eso ya...

G: ufff que barbaridad! como te clavaste esto? - dijo enseñándole a Bra una especie de palo de unos centímetros de largo... - esto... de verdad, tienes que tener cuidado cuando entrenes con tu padre Bra, no podeis entranar en cualquier sitio sabes?

B: pero si yo... bueno el otro día entrenamos en las montañas, pero esto no parece una astilla Goten... se parece al agijón de una abeja...

G: es verdad, pero tendría que ser una abeja gigante Bra! ajjaja tiene que ser otra cosa! - pose de mano detrás de la cabeza...

B: si, bueno, tira esa porquería...

G: te sientes bien ya?

B: si... "me siento un poco mareada pero no quiero procuparle, todo se lo toma a pecho, es un angel" - tengo que irme ya dijo sin recordar que se había quitado la camiseta, y al levantarse... el sujetador se le descuadró por estar desabrochado dejando ver a Goten los pechos de la peliazul, que se había quedado muda de la verguenza y paralizada. Goten al verla nerviosa la abrazó y le susurró:

G: no pasa nada pequeña... - dijo acercándola a su pecho mientras le abrochaba el sujetador sin dejar de abrazarla y le daba su camiseta para que se vistiera...

Bra no sabía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa, realmente es algo natural que dos personas que se aman tanto consuman su amor, pero ella se sentía tonta, se sentía torpe, pensaba que Goten había tenido tantas novias... y ella no sabía ni por donde empezar... cómo se hacia el amor? que tenía que hacer ella? lo haría bien? la compararía con alguna otra novia? sus novias seguro que eran expertas en eso! serían compatibles en ese terreno o no? todas esas dudas la asaltaban y la llenaban de temor, temor a perderle, temor a no ser buena en eso...

Cuando Bra se tranquilizó Goten la miró y le habló seriamente:

G: Bra, no me siento bien con lo que estamos haciendo.

B: como? de que hablas? - casi con ganas de llorar pensando que lo había defraudado con su comportamiento anterior tan de niña pequeña...

G: es que siento que no soporto más estar engañando a todos, tengo que decírselo a tu hermano y que hay de malo que se lo digas a Pan?

B: ah es eso! uf! - suspiro aliviada...

G: si... tu hermano se enfadará al principio, pero se que lo aceptará, es mi mejor amigo, le conozco...

B: Pan se va a desmayar de la impresión jajajajaa pero se que también lo aceptará... y mi madre incluso también, pero mejor espero un poco para decirle a ella... creo que primero debemos ir por pasos, hacer que Trunks y Pan nos apoyen, luego con Trunks de aliado nuestro hablaremos con mi madre y bueno... con Trunks y mi madre de aliados será más sencillo convencer a mi padre... - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida tipo Bulma y algo de miedo en la mirada. - Goten tengo que marcharme ya, pero quiero que sepas que... que te amo y yo... yo... quiero que muy pronto consumemos este amor...

G: O.O (no se entera muy bien de lo que quiere decir con eso) a que te refieres?

B: que... es que no lo entiendes zopenco!

G: OoO

B: Go... goten siento gritarte así, perdóname... quería decir que...

G: ...

B: que deseo que muy pronto hagamos el amor... "ufff lo dije... que alivio!"

G: de verdad? - dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos

B: Si - dijo tratando d eno mirarle a los ojos toda avergonzada

G: no tengas miedo Bra, será muy hermoso, te lo prometo...

B: dame un poco más de tiempo para hacerme a la idea...

G: no te preocupes, cuando lo desees lo haremos, no tengo prisa, deacuerdo? no te sientas presionada amor mío.

Besos... besoooosssss... besooooooosssss... más besoooossss

Y Bra se fue a casa feliz porque su secreto iba a dejar de ser secreto muy pronto... aunque habría que buscar la ocasión perfecta para ello claro...

------------------------------

Esto se pone interesante ehh? quele clavó el hombrecito de pelo blanco a Bra en la espalda... dijo algo de vengarse? de quien? por qué se desmayo Bra? que sería eso que le extrajo Goten de la espalda? que diran Trunks y Pan al saber su historia de amor? Cuando consumarán su amor estos chicos?

dejar reviews... como va saliendo?


	8. No es posible

Bueno, vereis que enredo se arma ahora...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8: No es posible...

Goten y Bra decidieron que lo mejor sería quedar cada uno de ellos a solas con sus respectivos mejores amigos y explicarles la situación a la vez que le pedían disculpas por su extraño comportamiento... decidieron esperar una semana más para eso, ya que Goten estaba saturado de trabajo y no quería enfrentarse a semejante explicaciones con tantas cosas en la cabeza por hacer e idear en su trabajo.

Bra no se sentía bien desde el día en que se desmayó, sentía un dolor agudo en la espalda, habían pasado ya tres días y el dolor lejos de cesar parecía ir en incremento. Ella no quería decir nada en casa porque su padre siempre la recriminaba que se lastimaba en los entrenamientos debido a su falta de disciplina y continuidad en los mismos, y si decía a su madre sabía que sus padres discutirían por su causa y eso era lo que ella más odiaba, así que decidió que iría al médico sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Goten, no quería preocupar a su amado 'angel'...

EN EL HOSPITAL...

Un médico de unos 50 y muchos años y pelo canoso sentado en una consulta médica ojeaba en sus manos unas notas que tenían los resultados de unos análisis que hicieron a Bra para averiguar el porqué de sus dolencias.

Doctor: Veamos, por fin han traido los resultados de los análisis que sacamos antes... veamos... si... hum... hum... hum... como! - dijo con cara de 'estonomeloesperaba'

Bra: OoO que pasa doctor? por qué pone esa cara? - con cara de 'amimedaalgo'

Doctor: Tenemos que hacerte otras pruebas, sólo tardarás un par de horas más, y es de urgencia que te las realice de inmediato!

Bra: está bien "menos mal que decidí ausentarme de la Universidad esta mañana para venir aqui!" Ahh! - La chica se dobló en su asiento y se precipitó de rodillas al suelo, su cara demostraba un gran sufrimiento...

Doctor: que te pasa? - contestó alarmado

Bra: siento un dolor en el estómago muy fuerte, es... - no pudo terminar la frase por el dolor

Doctor: OoO pensé que sólo le dolía la cabeza y la espalda? - muy alarmado

Bra: me ha comenzado ahora mismo, Arggghhh tengo... q.. que ir al ba... baño... argghhh

El médico puso cara de preocupación extrema y la acompañó al baño, Bra comenzó a vomitar sangre... nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande...

Bra: q...que me pasa? - musitó con dos lagrimas en sus ojos

Doctor: Señorita Bra le extraeré unos tejidos de la espalda de inmediato, pero le voy a inyectar un calmante fuerte deacuerdo? - dijo gravemente

Bra: no, no q...quiero nin...gún calman...te ... - pero su estado demostraba que si, de modo que el médico se acercó a ella con una inyección en sus manos...

Le aplica la inyección y Bra siente un poco de alivio, pero al paso de media hora más el dolor era insoportable de nuevo...

Enfermera: Doctor, venga rápido por favor, la chica está muy mal! - dijo una enfermera muy alarmada por la situación de la peliazul.

El médico fue corriendo hacia ella y tomando otra inyección se la puso de inmediato tras varios intentos de agujas dobladas al tratar de meterlas... OoO y Bra se quedó dormida...

Doctor: "esto no me gusta nada, no se por qué me dejé convencer por esta chica para no avisar a su familia... Si en dos horas no ha mejorado no tendré más remedio que contactar con su familia le guste o no!" - pensaba para si mismo

Al paso de 1 hora y media...

Enfermera: Doctor! ya tengo listo los resultados... - corrió rápidamente hacia su consulta

Doctor leyendo el documento: oh! Dios mío! es... es peor de lo que imaginaba, pero... como! - el médico no podía creer lo que veía - "tendré que llamar a algunos colegas, esto... jamás había visto algo semejante... Dios mio!"

Bra se comienza a despertar lentamente, se da cuenta de donde está, el dolor ha pasado ya, no en vano los saiyajin tienen una capacidad de recuperación asombrosa!

B: "gracias a Dios! creí que enloquecería de dolor, que me está pasando?... esto no me gusta... tengo que averiguarlo..."

Fue de nuevo a la consulta del doctor y este al verla se quedó sorprendido al verla tan repuesta...

D: Como estás? sientes dolor ahora? - sin creerlo aún

B: no, se me ha pasado, menos mal... - dijo tratando de sonreir aunque con cara de preocupación

El Médico se levantó, le examinó los ojos para ver sus pupilas, asombrado de que se encontrase en tan buen estado en tan poco tiempo y le dijo seriamente:

D: escucha, siéntate, no tengo buenas noticias... de verdad... no quieres que llame a alguien para que esté a tu lado?

Bra enojada: NO! no necesito a nadie a mi lado, dígame que me está pasando yaaaa! - dijo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio del médico de un modo violento

Doctor guardando más calma y procurando serenarla la miró con cara seria, lo cual hizo que BRa se sentara de nuevo muy confusa: Bra, estás muy enferma.

Bra: eso ya lo había notado yo... - dijo prepotentemente

Doctor: Jamás había visto algo igual que esto... - siguió el médico diciendo más serio aún que antes

Bra con cara de asustada no contestaba ya, escuchaba...

Doctor: parece que algo está degenerando todos tus tejidos vitales, tu cuerpo trata de defenderse de estos ataques, por eso el dolor de antes y el sangrado, pero según he averiguado el mal está atacando a todo tu cuerpo y lo está degenerando interiormente muy rápidamente...

Bra: "esto no puede estar pasando..." - pensó mientras escuchaba lo que le decía el médico.

Doctor: escuchame bien, de momento no existe una cura para esta enfermedad, ni yo, ni nadie en el mundo la tiene, es una enfermedad desconocida... es algo nuevo, no conozco un caso similar a este, comprendes? pero voy a tratar de contactar con algunos colegas que creo que encontrarán este caso interesante de investigar, pero no te prometo mucho, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra y...

Bra: pero... eso significa que moriré? - dijo con mucha ansiedad

El médico se quedó parado un segundo, qué podía contestarle a aquella muchachita, sólo tenía 18 años, empezaba a vivir ahora... que podía decirle que la reconfortara... si la familia estuviera aqui sería más sencillo... pero tampoco podía mentirle, así que con tono muy serio dijo:

Doctor: No debes perder la esperanza, es posible que se encuentre una cura a tiempo...

Bra: me está diciendo si no encuentran esa cura voy a morir con todo mi cuerpo destrozado por dentro y llena de dolor?

Doctor: debes tener fe jovencita... eres joven y fuerte... y... - pero la mirada delataba al doctor, Bra sabía que el no tenía esperanzas ninguna en encontrar ninguna cura, así que decidió enfrentar de una vez por todas aquello...

Bra: cuanto tiempo me queda?

El médico se quedó parado unos instantes, no sabía que contestar, pero Bra le miró fríamente y en su mirada pudo ver una necesidad de sinceridad, un ansia de saber la verdad a toda costa por muy dolorosa que fuera...

Doctor: no puedo asegurarlo con certeza...

Bra: vamos! dígame! - volvió a golpear el escritorio del médico

Doctor: como máximo 2 meses.

Bra se quedó helada, no podía moverse, se iba a morir de la muerte más horrible que jamás pensó tener en 2 meses, sólo dos meses!

Bra: Y cuanto tardará en acusarse mi enfermedad claramente? - dijo con rabia sin variar su posición sobre el escritorio

Doctor: no creo que tarde más de una semana en eso... - dijo bajando la mirada

Bra estaba desolada, se sentó en la silla sumamente consternada, sin fuerzas, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de repente, sólo una semana de normalidad... y luego iría muriendo poco a poco dolorosamente...

Bra: que horror! - dijo estallando en lágrimas llena de angustia

El médico conmovido le pasó unos pañuelos y le dijo

Doctor: señorita Bra, le prometo que trabajaremos para encontrar esa cura, pero por el momento sólo puedo darle esto...

Bra: que es eso?

Doctor: es una nueva droga que hemos sintetizado en el grupo de trabajo de este laboratorio, ha tenido suerte de acudir aqui, somos un grupo de investigación muy prestigioso... esto calmará su dolor cuando le sea insoportable... - le dijo entregándole una caja con jeringuillas y unos botes de inyectables...- Creo que debería hablar con su familia y amigos señorita...

Bra: Eso es asunto mío, ya soy mayor de edad... - dijo tomando con rabia los medicamentos y marchándose llorando del hospital... - "que voy a hacer ahora? mi vida comenzaba a ser bonita, por fin la felicidad podria ser completa para mi y ahora esto... esto!"

Fue a la universidad y dejó dentro de su taquilla personal las inyecciones y los botes de inyectables, salvo uno que guardó dentro de su bolso por si acaso... y se dirigió a casa de Goten, se sentía estúpida por todos sus miedos... tenía que ser ahora o nunca... Bra caminaba por las calles sin llorar, con rabia, pero serenándose dijo: Goten, ahora se que sólo me importa cuanto te amo!

Antes de entrar a casa de Goten llamó a su casa, quería hablar con su padre, sabía que estaría tomando un aperitivo en la cocina y rezó para que cogiera el teléfono...

B: "vamos papa, coge el maldito teléfono!"

En la cocina nuestro principie Vegeta estaba preparándose un bocadillo cuando escuchó sonar el aparato...

V: es que nadie va a coger el maldito teléfono? - gritó airado , pero al ver que no había nadie en la casa y que el teléfono seguía sonando pensó que sería mejor cogerlo por si era algo importante. - Si?

Bra: Papa? que bien que cogiste el teléfono!

V: Bra? que quieres? pasa algo?

Bra: ah... - dos lágrimas se le asomaron por las mejillas pero pensó que no debía decirle semejante noticia por teléfono, además, ella quería pasar unos momentos con su padre hermosos antes de contarle la tragedia...

V: estás ahi?

Bra: si, papa, es que me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme esta tarde...

V: como? te crees que soy tu acompañante?

Bra: papá, siempre estás entrenando, querría que fuesemosa tomar unos helados, hace tanto tiempo que no vamos a ninguna parte juntos...

V: ... "qué mosca le ha picado ahora..." ... crees que puedo estar pendiente de tus tonterías?

Bra: vamos, papa, será bonito, di que si, además tengo que hablar contigo algunas cosas...

V: que tienes que hablar conmigo, que sucede? - dijo nervioso

Bra: eh, no es nada malo papá, vamos... di que si...

V: está bien - dijo con su media sonrisa

Bra: bueno, saldremos a las 7 deacuerdo?

V: - y Vegeta colgó el teléfono sin más (que considerado es...)

------------------------

No me pegueis, ya os dije que el drama estaría servido en breve eh? lo avisé al principio! a ver que pasa ahora que... mmmm! jejejee


	9. Que te ocurre Bra?

Y ahora la guinda del enredo se va a servir en bandeja de plata... el drama al cuadrado...

-----------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: Qué pasa contigo Bra?

A nuestra peliazul le han dicho que sólo le queda una semana para vivir su vida "normalmente" al fin de la cual su cuerpo se verá visiblemente enfermo y deteriorado y no podrá hacer vida normal... así que nuestra amiga lejos de amilanarse como hubiera hecho antaño decidió que era el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida y de "vivir" al menos "vivir al máximo" la semana que le quedaba... hasta que... dos lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, pero ella ya no era una niña y no se permitió llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte, y lo sería...

Bra: "seré fuerte, lo seré, ha llegado el momento de demostrar de lo que estoy hecha!"

MIENTRAS TANTO... EN LA UNIVERSIDAD...

Pan trataba de abrir sin que se diera cuenta nadie la taquilla de su amiga, así que entró en secretaría y con su super velocidad cogió la copia de la llave de la taquilla de su amiga. Casi la pillan pero por suerte logró salir de ahi sin problemas volando por la ventana...

Pan: menos mal! Bueno, lo he logrado! yujuuuuu! ya dije que averiguaría tu secreto Bra Briefs, a mi no me vas a burlar tan fácilmente! - y se fue a las taquillas, esperó a que nadie pasase y abrió la taquilla de su mejor amiga... - como? esto... que es esto? son jeringuillas? Dios mio! tengo que hablar con Trunks! Bra, no puede ser cierto, tu... secreto era esto? tu... tomas drogas!

Pan cerró la taquilla rápidamente tomando una muestra de los inyectables y una jeringuilla para enseñársela a Trunks como prueba y lo llamó muy preocupada a la oficina...

EN LA OFICINA DE TRUNKS

Secretaria: señor Trunks, al habla una tal Pan que desea hablar con usted urgentemente, dice que es una emergencia.

Trunks: está bien pásemela "que pasará, una emergencia!"

Trunks: Pan?

Pan: Trunks tenemos que hablar urgentemente...

Trunks: no puedes decirme qué sucede por teléfono?

Pan: no, es... tengo que hablar contigo en persona

T: estás llorando? que pasa? ha sucedido algo malo? ven a mi oficina de inmediato o si quieres voy yo donde tu estás, donde te encuentras? que ha pasado? - dijo poniendose tenso de pronto

P: No! yo iré a tu oficina, voy a ir volando, tardaré sólo unos minutos, espera.

Colgaron el telégono y Trunks ordenó a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas ni visitas y que si veía a Pan le dejara pasar de inmediato. Los minutos fueron eternos para Trunks que estaba tenso y no dejaba de imaginar mil cosas... Por fin se abrió la puerta de su oficina y apareció ante sus ojos una Pan con los ojos rojos de llorar... El corrió a abrazarla conmovido.

T: qué ha pasado Pan, por favor, dímelo, no soporto más!

P: es sobre Bra...

Trunks abrió los ojos con terror: Br..Bra? que le ha pasado a mi hermana, Habla! - dijo en un tono violento más propio de Vegeta que de el.

P: Tranquilízate por favor... ella... está bien.. creo...

T: entonces por qué vienes llorando y me dices que algo le pasa! - volvió a gritar atosigándola. Entonces Pan dejó de lagrimear y le dijo más friamente.

P: creo que Bra toma drogas!

T: como? en qué te basas para decir eso? - dijo incrédulamente con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

P: Ella... "no tengo más remedio que confesarle todo tal y como pasó" ... y le contó como había abierto la taquilla y cómo había encontrado las jeringuillas e inyectables...

T: déjame ver - dijo tomando los inyectables rápidamente... - Esto... sólo pone en el bote un número, maldita sea! no viene ningún dato más, esto no puede ser un medicamento... si lo fuera vendría especificada la composición y...

P: esa misma reflexión hice yo... y esto podría explicar su reservado y extraño comportamiento hacia mi... sus salidas raras...

T: espera Pan, no podemos precipitarnos, alguien podría haberte tendido una trampa y haber colocado esto en el casillero de Bra para meterla en un lío, Bra es mi hermana, la cnozco bien, ella no tomaría drogas, no es tan estúpida como para eso, además, si el alcohol causa efectos terribles en nuestra raza, imagínate las drogas que no harían, no... esto no encaja... alguien te vió coger la llave?

P: No Trunks, yo tampoco puedo creer que sea verdad... pero se que algo pasa... creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con Bra.. además... creo que en esto tiene algo que ver un chico

T: un chico dices?

P: si, Bra me ha estado ocultando cosas últimamente, ella recibe mensajes en su movil que lee con cara de enamorada y luego los borra, no me deja acercarme a mirar cuando los lee, actúa muy extrañamente... se que está saliendo con alguien pero no se con quien es! por qué no querrá decírmelo Trunks? tu sabes algo?

T: Ni siquiera sospeché algo así, pero, has hecho bién con venir a mi despacho esto no debemos hablarlo por teléfono... mira, mi hermana llegará a casa dentro de unas 4 horas... nos vemos en mi casa dentro de 4 horas y hablaremos con ella...

P: si, es lo mejor, pero tengo un mal presentimiento Trunks... - y se volvió para marcharse, pero Trunks la detuvo un instante haciendo que se volviera.

T: Pan, disculpame por favor, he sido antes muy brusco cuando tu sólo tratas de ayudar a mi hermana, gracias, perdóname - Y la abrazó de repente. Pan quedó ensimismada en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo para desahogarse, de pronto Trunks la miró a los ojos, ella le miró y se besaron. Se apartaron de pronto a la vez como asombrados de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ambos fingieron que no paso nada de importancia...

Pan sonriendo forzadamente: Bueno, nos vemos dentro de 4 horas.. en tu casa... jajaja -

Trunks sonriendo de igual modo: Si... hasta luego... jajaja - pero Pan ya se había marchado rápidamente...

-------------------------

Hacía apenas una hora atrás... APARTAMENTO DE GOTEN

Ding dong

Goten abre la puerta muy sonriente, pero nota en la mirada de Bra algo que le heló la sangre.

G: Bra, mi princesa llegas tarde - abrazándola - te pasa algo?

Bra sólo contestó con un beso apasionado lanzándose a el de golpe. El la giró en el aire y la acomodó contra su pecho besándola intensamente... entonces Bra le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa... Goten entendió lo que ella quería pero se separó un instante...

G: Bra, quieres llegar hasta el final? - esto se lo dijo no sólo porque quería estar seguro de que ella lo deseaba, sino porque sabía que no podría controlarse si sobrepasaba cierto límite y no quería que Bra se quedara congelada de pronto como otras veces...

Bra volvió a contestar con otro beso intenso, pero Goten la volvió a separar más fuertemente y le dijo seriamente:

G: Bra, quiero oírtelo decir... quieres llegar hasta el final? me deseas? - fijando su intensa mirada en sus ojos azules.

Bra se ruborizó tremendamente con esas palabras, ella no sabía que decir! pero sabía que tenía que ser ahora o nunca así que...

B: Goten quiero que hagamos el amor!

G: Esta vez no voy a parar Bra, quiero que lo tengas claro... quieres hacerlo de verdad? piénsalo... porque si sigues desvistiéndome no respondo de mis acciones...

B: Yo tampoco voy a parar... y tampoco respondo de las mías si me vuelves a apartar de nuevo - y le besó apasionadamente

Goten la tomó con ternura en brazos la llevó a su habitación, hicieron el amor primero tiernamente, y luego apasionadamente... Estaban recostados abrazados amorosamente en la cama y Bra comenzó a sentir el dolor de nuevo aunque más levemente, pero coo sabía que iría en aumento pensó que debía marcharse, no quería estropear un instante tan hermoso...

Bra: "no, no quiero estropear este momento, no, no voy a decírselo ahora..." - Se levantó de golpe y sonriendo como pudo le dijo tiernamente: - Goten, tengo que marcharme...

G: tan pronto? - muy extrañado y contrariado - siempre te vas más tarde y hoy llegaste tarde encima... - un tanto molesto - quédate un rato más vamos... - dijo cambiando su todo a uno más tierno y amoroso

B: no Goten, mi padre quería hablar conmigo, tengo que marcharme, ya sabes como es!

G: bueno amor mío, - dijo dulcemente y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella se vistiera para irse - quiero que sepas antes de marcharte, que nunca había sentido por nadie un amor más inmenso, y que quiero que pasemos toda la vida juntos Bra... "no puedo creer lo que he dicho, pero es lo que siento, no quiero separarme de ella, no soporto no verla, no soporto que nadie sepa lo nuestro... quiero que sea mía, sólo mía, Bra Briefs, quiero que seas mía!"

B: te... estás declarando Goten?

G: Bra, se que es precipitado, yo... no he comprado un anillo de compromiso siquiera pero es lo que siento - se puso de rodillas - Bra Briefs, quieres ser mi esposa?

Bra estaba asombrada, esto no lo esperaba, que podía decirle ella, qué estaba haciendo, si le decía que si... le mentiría... a ella le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero este era el momento más feliz de su vida... las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules, y su mirada se conmovió enormemente, ella lo amaba tanto...

B: Goten... - y se acercó a el tiernamente - y si no pudieramos casarnos?

G: no te preocupes Bra - abrazándola - todo va a salir bien, tu padre acabará por aceptar lo nuestro, ya lo verás!

B: Goten... y si nos pasara algo? - dijo con dolor

G: no nos pasará nada, yo te cuidaré siempre mi princesa saiyajin - dijo muy seguro de si mismo abrazándola con más fuerza y decisión

B: Goten... yo... - no podía mantener la mirada en sus ojos porque diría que si, asi que se separó de el se dio la vuelta y le contestó de espaldas... - no puedo aceptar tu proposición - dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - lo siento, déja que me marche por favor! - dijo desgarradoramente

G: está bien Bra, lo lamento - contestó serio dejando escapar de sus mejillas lágrimas también - yo... pensé que me amabas... Bra...

B: No digas eso - estalló a llorar! y se volvió abrazando a Goten que ya se había levantado de su posición de declaración de rodillas - sabes que te amo Goten, lo sabes! - dijo abrazándole fuerte

G: bueno no llores, ya... princesa... ya... psss, no llores así que se me parte el alma... esperaremos, deacuerdo? no tengo prisa... he sido imprudente diciendo todo eso, tienes razón, es mejor esperar... no te preocupes Bra... vamos... yo...Te amo...

Bra se marchó rápidamente dejando a Goten muy acongojado por lo sucedido y fue a su casa, el dolor era insoportable y llegó a duras penas, pero se las ingenió para que no la vieran subier a su habitación...

EN LA CC

Bulma: Bra? eres tu?

Bra: si mama, voy a mi cuarto, que nadie me moleste, estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día duro!

Bulma: está bien cielo! "bueno, luego subiré a arroparla, siempre se acuesta destapada"

Bra abrió a duras penas la puerta de su cuarto, fue a la cama, se acostó y saco del bolso la inyección, como pudo la armó y se la inyectó, pero le fallaron las fuerzas hecho esto y una vez inyectada la medicina, no pudo esconder la inyección y esta se precipito al suelo junto a su cama, quedando ella inconsciente.

Bulma: "voy a arropar a mi niña, seguro que se durmio ya, pobrecita... hoy ha llegado mucho antes que de costumbre, seguro que ha tenido un día muy duro"

Bulma entró al cuarto, pero al arropar a su hija vió la jeringuilla en el suelo, tomó el frasco y después de ojearlo detenidamente se imaginó lo peor... trató de despertar a Bra y al ver que no podía revisó sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, ellla, su hijita estaba drogada! pensó en avisar a Vegeta en su desesperación, pero imaginó que esto le haría llenarse de ira y temiendo su reacción decidió que sería mejor esperar a que Bra despertase y tener con ella una conversación de mujer a mujer. Si Bra no reaccionaba a esta conversación, entonces llamaria a Vegeta, que seguro que idearía algo cruel pero efectivo para sacar a su hija de esto...

En esto sintió que Trunks entraba a la casa, bajó a la cocina intentando ocultar sus lágrimas pero trunks la localizó y la vió llorando...

T: mama! que te pasa? por qué lloras - dijo nervioso

Bulma tenía que hablar esto con alguien así que decidió contarle a Trunks... quizás el sabría algo más del asunto...

B: Trunks hijo, es tu hermana... ella... está arriba...

Trunks se empezó a temer lo peor, que fueran ciertas las sospechas de Pan...

B: Trunks, creo que Bra toma drogas...

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno más drama, ahora a llorar un poco vale?

dejas reviews... que os parece el cariz del asunto?


	10. Yo la amo!

Como podeis observar, he reformado los capítulos 8 y 9 haciendolos más completos y dejando ver más los pensamientos de los personajes en los dialogos, es que al releerlos me parecieron demasiado escuetos, si quereis visualizarlos correctamente, una vez que se posicione la pagina en el capítulo 8 o 9 debeis darle a recargar la página y aparecerán los capítulos con las modificaciones efectuadas.

Por cierto, veo que estais leyendo bastante gente mi escrito y eso me encanta eh? pero porfis! decidme algo, que os va pareciendo... no se... me siento un poco rara, es mi primer fic y no se si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o un muermo... decidme si os está gustando vale?

------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10: Yo la amo!

Nos quedamos en que Bulma le acaba de decir a Trunks lo mismo que Pan, que cree que Bra toma drogas, y ahora Trunks está como que empezando a creer que es cierto, porque antes, lo negaba... pero aún así no podía creerlo, de modo que subió con su madre al cuarto de su hermana. Hizo lo mismo que su madre, la intentó despertar, pero no había modo de hacerlo, había pasado ya 1 hora y Bra seguía así, y Trunks y Bulma esperaban en la habitación a ver si despertaba para encararla. En esto que llegó Pan...

Ding Dong...

Trunks abrió la puerta apesadumbrado y Pan al verle pensó que debía estar en lo cierto, pero Trunks sin mediar palabra le hizo una seña para que le acompañase hasta el cuarto de Bra. Pan al verla hizo lo mismo que Trunks y Bulma y conformó con dolor que sus sospechas parecían ciertas... así que decidió esperar a que despertase Bra para tener una conversacion con su amiga... Bulma no debaja de llorar y Pan la reconfortaba:

Pan: no se preocupe señora Bulma, ya verá como sacamos a Bra de esta... - Bulma se sentó en una silla medio desmayada de la pena

No había terminado de decir eso cuando escucharon el sonido del movil de Bra, Pan sabía que ese sonido significaba que había recibido un mensaje, así que cogió el movil que estaba en la mesilla. Trunks quiso leer el mensaje también.

Mensaje que llegó al movil:

Bra, mi apasionada princesa,

mi piel está impregnada de tu esencia,

Cara de Trunks: . Cara de Pan: O.O

aun siento tus besos,

quiero recorrer tu cuerpo de nuevo

Cara de Trunks: -- Cara de Pan OoO

te deseo,

quiero hacerte mía de nuevo

Cara de Trunks o Cara de Pan OoO

Tu amado...

Goten

Cara de Trunks OoO Cara de Pan: . 

(Goten es todo un poeta, pero es que recordemos que trabaja en una empresa de publicidad, tiene que tener palique!)

T: lo voy a machacar! - dijo sumamente enojado

P: y yo te ayudo! - dijo igual de alterada

T: Será mejor que lo llames y le digas que venga aqui de inmediato Pan.

Pan sacando su movil le llama por teléfono: Tio Goten - con voz de enojada

G: hola Pan! oye aun estás enfadada conmigo por la broma del otro día?

P: no tienes verguenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

G: pero... OoO

P: mira tio, como sea culpa tuya el estado en que se encuentra Bra...

G: Bra? que le pasa? - dijo muy nervioso...

P: Será mejor que vengas a la CC y expliques algunas cosas...

G: ...

P: ...

G: ...

P????

G: ...

P: estás ahi?

Se escucha el timbre, era Goten que había llegado volando hacia allí totalmente preocupado.

Trunks y Pan fueron a abrir dejando a Bulma medio desmayada con Bra inconsciente. En esto Bra despierta y sale de la habitación medio mareada sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre siquiera... cierra la puerta y se encuentra con su padre de cara que estaba vestido para salir con su hija ajeno a lo que pasó anteriormente.

V: bueno, aqui me tienes, nos vamos?

Bra muy contenta: si! jajaja, que bien! vámonos, pero volando!

V: quieres ir volando en lugar de ir en coche? eso no es muy propio de ti, no? - dijo serio, pero enseguida puso su media sonrisa y dijo de buen humor: - bueno, me alegro, así iremos más rápido!

Padre e hija salieron volando inocentemente desde el jardín, sin saber que en casa estaban dejando un cuadro bastante tenso... Bulma desmayada, Pan y Trunks poniendo entre las cuerdas a Goten, sin saber que Bra había despertado y se había marchado con Vegeta.

En la heladería Padre e hija estaban pasando un buen momento juntos, no conversaban especialmente, pero devoraban unos megahelados riquisimos que al saiyajin y a la media saiyajin les parecían delicias celestiales. Vegeta miraba a su hija, se preguntaba en qué momento se había hecho tan mayor... la recordaba de pequeña, y la miraba con ternura (si, si, con ternura jeje) aunque por breves instantes no sea que alguien se percatara de que Bra, su hijita pequeña para el, era su debilidad...

---------------------------

Mientras tanto en la CC...

Pan le da el teléfono de Bra a Goten que la mira extrañado, y le dice:

P: a ver si explicas este mensajito...

Goten toma el teléfono airado y lee el mensaje, se sonrojó, pero pensó que era el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas

PUM puñetazo de Trunks hacia Goten que cae al suelo varios metros adelante en el pasillo. Trunks se acercaba a el con intención de seguirle pegando pero Pan lo detiene.

P: Trunks, espera... antes tiene que explicar todo esto no crees?

T: más te vale dar una buena explicación porque si no, no hará falta que mi padre te haga trizas... yo mismo lo haré...

G: Bra y yo sabíamos que os lo tomaríais mal, pero no imaginamos que tanto... no me esperaba esto de vosotros... - dijo enojado y triste a la vez.

T: Te faltaba una saiyajin en tu lista de conquistas Goten? tenías que seducirla no? tenías que destrozarle el corazón! "ahora lo entiendo todo, ya se por qué mi hermana ha caido en eso..." que le has hecho bastardo!

PUM puñetazo de Goten a Trunks que lo lanza más lejos aún.

G: Os habeis vuelto locos? que le pasa a Bra? CONTESTAME! - dijo sujetando a Trunks por las solapas lleno de una furia que jamás antes había demostrado tener...

------------------

Minutos antes Bra y Vegeta salían de la heladería...

Bra: Papá, quería preguntarte algo.

V: ah, si que querías decirme tan importante?

Bra se puso seria, casi había olvidado lo de su enfermedad, creía que era un mal sueño del que había despertado pero no... todo es cierto...

V: que te sucede? - viendo como su hija tenía una cara que demostraba un gran sufrimiento en su alma

Bra: Papá, te sientes orgulloso de mi?

V: por qué me preguntas eso?

Bra: yo querría saberlo... - sus ojos se resistían a llorar, pero dejaban entrever una emoción contenida

V: tan importante para ti es eso?

Bra: Sabes papa? cuando era pequeña tu eras mi héroe... - dijo mirando las montañas ante un asombrado Vegeta que jamás antes pensó que escucharía hablar así a su hija. - te veía tan fuerte! miraba arriba y sólo quería ir de tu mano, recuerdo que mamá y Trunks siempre me decían que les diera la mano y yo siempre decía que quería ir de la mano de mi papi, te acuerdas?

Vegeta sólo asintía con la mirada

Bra: Todo lo que tu hacías para mi era perfecto, y yo siempre he sentido por ti un cariño superior al que he sentido por nadie en la familia, aunque jeje, mejor no le digas a mamá, yo la quiero mucho igual que a Trunks, pero siempre te he querido tanto papa!

Vegeta estaba emocionado por estas palabras, pero no quería demostrarlo de modo que miraba fíjamente a las montañas al igual que su hija.

Bra: Yo se que siempre he sido tu preferida jajaja y tu mi preferido

Vegeta se sonrojo al escuchar esto, pero realmente en su interior no pudo más que reconocer que era cierto...

Bra: siempre pensaba que estando contigo no podía pasarme nada malo... - al decir esto se abrazó al brazo de su padre

Vegeta le acarició el pelo como cuando era niña y le dijo con su media sonrisa: claro que estoy orgulloso de ti, eres mi hija! por algo eres mi preferida no? pero no se lo diga a tu hermano eh?

Bra sonrió y pensó que debía decirle lo que pasaba, pero de pronto!

---------------

Seguimos con los sucesos de CC...

T: Entonces reconoces que has estado abusando de ella no?

G: ELLA Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! Y Bra no es ninguna niña! YO LA AMO COMO JAMÁS SOÑÉ AMAR A NADIE Y ELLA ME AMA A MI, DE MODO QUE TENDREIS QUE ACEPTAR ESO OS GUSTE O NO! - gritó enojado sobremanera - Y ahora DIME DONDE ESTA BRA!

T: No dejaré la que le hagas más daño...

G: no podrás impedir que la encuentre.

Y alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad stratando de localizar el Ki de Bra, y sin percatarse de que ella estaba con Vegeta!

-----------------------------------

Que hará Vegeta cuando vea aparecer a esta panda de locos?


	11. Revelación inesperada

Bueno, nos habíamos quedado en una Bra que estaba diciendo unas cosas preciosas a asu padre Vegeta, al cual ella adora, y un goten que había salido volando a toda velocidad para encontrarla...

Capítulo 11: La revelación inesperada.

Vegeta le acarició el pelo como cuando era niña y le dijo con su media sonrisa: claro que estoy orgulloso de ti, eres mi hija! por algo eres mi preferida no? pero no se lo diga a tu hermano eh?

Bra sonrió y pensó que debía decirle lo que pasaba, pero de pronto unas ráfagas de ki surcaron los cielos sobre sus cabezas, padre e hija se pusieron en guardia, Vegeta apartó su hija detrás de el para protegerla mejor, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que el autor de tales ataques era Trunks y que iban dirigidos a Goten! OoO OoO

V: pero... que les pasa!

Bra: OoO "oh no.. será que Goten le ha contado lo nuestro a Trunks?" Pa... papá, deben estar entrenando, mejor los dejamos no?

No acababa de decir esto y apareció Pan toda enfurecida tirando ráfagas de ki a ambos por haberla dejado atrás.

Pan: como os atreveis a iros sin miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

OoO OoO las caras de padre e hija

Bra: ops! parece que Pan también está entrenando con ellos jajajaja (risa finjida).

V: quédate aquí Bra, voy a averiguar que sucede... no es normal que luchen aqui, esto no son entrenamientos. Parecían muy enojados.

Bra: Voy contigo entonces! "por favor, que no sea lo que pienso, por favor..."

--------------------

El grupo había ido a las montañas cercanas y seguían su trifulca particular cuando Vegeta hizo aparición junto con Bra, que estaba detrás de su espalda como le indicó su padre.

V: Que pasa aqui!

Trunks y Pan se volvieron de pronto y al ver a Bra olvidaron por completo de su trifulca con Goten.

T: Bra! tenemos que hablar contigo de inmediato! y me alegro que papá esté presente...

B: que? pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros.

Goten pensaba intervenir a pesar de que Bra le indicaba con la mirada que se marchase, pero de pronto...

Pan: Bra, desde cuando tomas drogas!

OoO OoO las caras de Vegeta y Goten...

Bra: como?

T: no te hagas la tonta Bra, hemos encontrado las jeringuillas y estábamos esperando a que despertaras de tu "viajecito"

Bra: eso es... ! - iba a negarlo todo, pero miró a Goten, miró a su padre, y vió como Pan tenía en sus manos el teléfono al que Goten le enviaba los mensajes de amor... si estaban peleando con Goten era porque seguramente sabían lo de Goten y ella... lo de las drogas debía ser una maniobra distractoria para que su padre no descubriera su relación amorosa y no matase a Goten, de modo que se armó de valor y contestó - lo siento...

Vegeta se volvió esperando que fuera mentira lo que su hija había dicho, pero la vió cabizbaja, ella dijo "lo siento", así que su furia empezó a crecer, fue hasta su hija y...

V: Bra es cierto que tomas drogas? - gritó como nunca le había gritado a su hija

Bra: papá, si es verdad, lo siento... yo.. es que... - ella trató de responder a su padre y explicarle el porqué de eso, pero Vegeta no siguió escuchándola y de repente golpeó a su hija lanzándola contra el suelo a toda velocidad, y ninguno pudo alcanzarla a tiempo antes de que se golpeara violentamente contra el suelo. Bra comenzó a llorar rendida en el suelo.

Bra: papa! por que... has hecho eso? snif snif

Vegeta fue hacia ella, pero se encontró con el muro de Trunks, Goten y Pan que trataban de impedir que le hiciera daño. De repente Vegeta se transformó en super guerrero 4, y les apartó fácilmente de un golpe lanzándolos a todas direcciones. Fue a su hija y la cogió del cuello alzándola en el aire. Pero cuando vió los ojos llorosos de su hija que lo miraban con esa tristeza y ese amor y la sangre que brotaba de la boca de la peliazul se tranquilizó con dificultad y dijo:

V: Bra, me has decepcionado, no mereces llamarte hija mía!

Bra no dejaba de llorar, Vegeta la soltó dejándola caer al suelo sin poder casi respirar. Bra se desmayó, su padre la cogió y se la llevó volando hasta la CC., la metió dentro de la Cámara de Gravedad y sin ser alcanzado por Trunks, Goten y Pan cerró la puerta por dentro. Fue al baño, llenó una jarra con agua y se la tiró encima a Bra, que despertó de golpe.

Bra: papá, deja que te explique...

V: no tengo por qué escuchar tu explicaciones niña estúpida! - gritó airado

Bra llorando: Pa.. papá, escúchame por favor...

V: Vas a vivir, comer y dormir en esta cámara de gravedad hasta que esté seguro de que has dejado esa mierda de drogas. - y diciendo esto se marchó dejando encerrada a Bra en la Cámara y encontrándose a Trunks, Goten y Pan fuera desafiantes.

V: Bra está bien, pero permanecerá en esa cámara de gravedad hasta que se recupere de la adicción, la entrenaré diariament y me encargaré de ella hasta que se reestablezca - dijo calmadamente a los chicos que respiraron más tranquilos - no permitiré que nadie entre en esa cámara bajo ningún concepto, ENTENDIDO? - gritó amenazante mientras se marchaba a coger ropa de deporte para su hija y comida para la cámara de gravedad.

T: Goten tienes suerte de que no le digamos nada a mi padre de lo vuestro, ya has visto como está, ahora si la amas como dices, aléjate de ella.

G: no puedo creer que Bra esté tomando drogas... yo lo sabría, no puede ser cierto... Trunks, escúchame aqui pasa algo raro, por favor...

T: vete de aqui de inmediato, le has roto el corazón! por eso ella ha caido en la groga, no te das cuenta?

Goten sintió que se le estremecía el corazón, y si era cierto aquello? y si el la había forzado sin darse cuenta a una situación que la superaba al querer revelar su amor secreto? sería ese el motivo de ello... el también había escuchado a Bra decirle a su padre que tomaba drogas... debía alejarse de ella, la amaba demasiado como para dañarla más...

G: Trunks, Pan, por favor, decidle a Bra que nunca pretendí hacerle daño, decidle que me perdone, por favor, yo nunca me perdonaré haberle hecho tanto daño... - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada atónica de Trunks y Pan, y se fue volando de allí sin mirar atrás.

P: Trunks, creo que mi tío la ama de verdad...

T: yo también lo pienso, nunca le vi llorar de esa manera... pero lo mejor ahora es que se aleje de Bra hasta que ella se restablezca, se que mi padre la sacará de esa mierda en que se metió.

Bulma llegó y Trunks y Pan le explicaron que Vegeta se encargaría de la recuperación de Bra, omitieron contarle acerca de lo de Goten. Vegeta llegó con las viandas y la ropa de entrenamiento de su hija y sentenció:

Vegeta se paró sin mirarlos y dijo friamente pero con calma: mujer! no quiero ver aparecer por la cámara a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma, yo me encargaré de que Bra se reponga, y no quiero entromisiones de nadie o lo pagaran caro!

Bulma: está bien Vegeta...

---------------------------------

y ahora? por qué Vegeta no escucha! grrrr


	12. Mi hija no

Pobre Bra, está sufriendo tanto... ahora está encerrada a cal y canto en la cámara de gravedad con un padre furioso que no desea escuchar sus explicaciones a pesar de desear ayudarla...

Capítulo 12: Mi hija no

Vegeta entró en la Cámara y la cerró con el seguro. Miro a su hija que estaba en el suelo. Bra se había vuelto a desmayar y le brotaba sangre de las heridas hechas al caer al suelo tras el golpe de su padre en las montañas. Vegeta acomodó la comida en un refrigerador oculto en la pared. cogió una cápsula, la abrió y sacó un botiquín de emergencias. Pulsó un botón en la pared y apareció una cama, tomó a su hija con cuidado en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama. Se puso a curar las heridas y recordó como la curaba cuando era niña y se hacía una herida, no podía creer que su hija hubiera caido en algo tan bajo, tan cobarde, evadirse de la realidad destrozando su cuerpo y su mente con esas odiosas drogas! sentía que su rabia afloraba de nuevo, pero de pronto escuchó como Bra aunque inconsciente y herida proncunciaba su nombre bajito, casi sin fuerzas.

Bra: Papa...

Vegeta sintió que se le partía el alma al escuchar aquellos susurros y dos lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, el se tocó la cara, no podía creer que el estuviera llorando, se miró al espejo para cerciorarse de que eran lágrimas, si, lo eran, pensar que su hija estaba en ese estado le superaba, la quería demasiado, el no pensó que llegaría a querer a otra persona tanto, ni siquiera a Bulma la quería así, incluso imaginó si lloraria de ser Trunks el que estuviera en esa situación y no, el no lloraría de haberse tratado de el, su hija entró en su corazón desde aquel día que la cogió en brazos en el hospital.

El durmió aquella noche junto con Bra, aunque en el suelo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier parte desde niño, esto no era nuevo para el.

Por la mañana...

V: Bra! despierta! - decía en su tono rudo

Bra despertó lentamente, al incorporarse notó ese dolor terrible de la espalda y se quejó con una mueca de dolor.

V: deja de quejarte, no es para tanto!

Bra trató de hablar pero un dolor agudo comenzó en su pecho, sentía como si le aplastasen el pecho rompiéndole todos los huesos.

Vegeta pensó que eso debía ser consecuencia de la adicción así que cogió el frasco que había encontrado en el cuarto de Bra (el que Pan había dejado en la habitación junto con la jeringuilla que encontro en el casillero de la Universidad) y se lo mostró burlandose.

V: acaso quieres esto?

Bra: pa.. pa... - extendía su mano hacia el

V: si lo quieres ven a cogerlo... - dijo riendo burlona y cruelmente

Bra comprendió lo que su padre intentaba pero no podía hablar, sólo articulaba a decir: - pa ... pa... - y se dejó caer en la cama con problemas para respirar.

Vegeta: así que tienes lo que aqui llaman "el mono" quieres tu dosis, no es eso? deja de hacer tanto teatro... si la quieres tendrás que quitármela...

Entonces Bra comenzó a acusar los problemas para respirar con sonidos similares a los de asma, mientras se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Vegeta la miraba con algo de miedo, no sabía que efecto podrían tener esas malditas drogras en una medio Saiyajin, si el alcohol multiplicaba sus efectos, quizás las drogas también... entonces Bra se precipitó fuera de la cama y en el suelo seguía sin poder respirar ante la mirada inamovible de su padre... de su nariz comenzó a brotar sangre en abundancia. Vegeta al ver esto se asustó y olvidó su intento de hacer burla dándose cuenta de que Bra estaba muy mal y corriendo a atenderla.

V: Bra, que te pasa?

Vegeta la colocó en posición lateral, taponó la nariz para evitar la hemorragia, y se preocupó aún más al ver que la sangre salía de la boca también. Entonces la abrazó sentándose en el suelo y tomándola como cuando era una niña pequeña. Se quedó una hora acariciando su cabello tiernamente hasta que pasó el terrible ataque para alivio suyo, pero no dejó de abrazar a su hija hasta que esta despertó en sus brazos.

B: Papá - dijo con un hilo de voz - me estoy muriendo...

Vegeta sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar aquello, pero enseguida pensó que seguramente era una treta para que el accediera a darle la droga, así que la subió en la cama y se apartó de espaldas a ella.

V: Mejor ahorra tus fuerzas... las necesitarás...

B: Papá, coge mi bolso por favor.

Vegeta iba a contestarle que el no era ningún recadero pero tenía curiosidad en saber si es que en su bolso tenía otra dosis, cómo había sido tan estúpido de no haberlo registrado... así que lo abrió, pero no encontro lo que pensaba...

B: hay una tarjeta... con un telefono...

Vegeta vio el papel: Doctor Albert Isufuri, quien es? - dijo tratando de mantener la calma

B: Llámale... el te contará... no son drogas... no es lo que piensas... papa... estoy enferma... voy a morir pronto... - todo esto lo dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar

Vegeta no podía creer lo que Bra decía, rezaba interiormente para que fuera mentira, prefería mil veces que fuera lo primero, pero se armó de valor y llamó desde el teléfono de la Cámara.

D: si?

V: Doctor Albert Isufuri?

D: quien es?

V: eh... al habla el padre de Bra Briefs.

D: oh! señor! cuanto me alegra poder contactar con usted, su hija se marchó del hospital muy afectada y tenía miedo de... precisamente estaba buscando su teléfono para hablar con ustedes... me alegra que su hija les contase... aunque lamento mucho la triste noticia...

Vegeta estaba cada vez más asombrado, no podía hablar, miraba a su hija mientras escuchaba hablar al doctor...

D: oiga? - dijo al ver que no contestaba nadie

V: si, le escucho... qué le pasa a Bra? - preguntó preocupado

D: oh! yo pensé que ella les había dicho... - dijo apesadumbrado

V: el que tendría que decirnos? - gritó airado

El médico comenzó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a su hija, vegeta permanecía inmovil, sudaba y en sus ojos se veía el miedo, el terror inmenso a perder a Bra.

V: y a que esperan para encontrar esa maldita cura! Juro que si mi hija muere por su ineptitud mataré uno a uno a todos los responsables! - dijo lleno de rabia.

D: OoO comprendo su dolor señor, pero comprenda que no podemos hacer más que lo que hacemos, ha tenido nuevas crisis? está inyectándose los calmantes que le di?

Vegeta pensó entonces que había sido monstruoso con su hija, el había dejado que sufriera durante horas sin aplicarle el calmante, si la hubiera dejado hablar y no se hubiera dejado llevar por su orgullo... Entonces colgó el teléfono y se le ocurrió una idea.

Dende! el podrá curarla! pero de pronto Bra comenzó a tener una nueva crisis, esta vez Vegeta le puso la inyección mientras le decía:

V: Bra, lo siento... no sabía que...

Bra perdió el conocimiento antes de poder seguir escuchando a su padre, pero le miró con dulzura haciendole entender que no le guardaba rencor por ello...

Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos y voló con cuidada hasta el palacio Celestial con la esperanza de que Dende la curase.

---------------------

Me está saliendo larguita la historia eh?


	13. Recuerdos

Capítulo 13: Recuerdos... de la oscuridad a la luz.

En el Capítulo anterior Vegeta descubrió con dolor la verdad acerca de su hija, estaba muy enferma, iba a morir de un horrible modo, y el...

V: Bra! no voy a permitir que mueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!- gritó mientras volaba al palacio celestial aumentando su velocidad de vuelo.

Mientras volaba recorrían su mente todos los momentos felices que su hija le había hecho vivir. Recordó entonces su oscuro pasado de odio, de muerte... el había sido antes un despiadado asesino, había matado a muchos inocentes sólo porque necesitaba hacer pagar a alguien su rabia interior, y luego cuando llegaban a su mente en un intento desesperado de remorder su conciencia, el apartaba de su mente esas imágenes llenándose de más odio hacia todo y hacia todos, hacia si mismo... se volvía cada vez más frío, más despiadado... dejó de importarle la vida y la muerte y entró en un círculo oscuro donde no existía la esperanza ni el mañana, sólo el presente, la sangre, el odio... Entonces recordó algo:

FLASH

En la nave de Freezer... Vegeta iba caminando por un pasillo oscuro con luces artificiales de color rojizo. Justo de una puerta lateral salió un fuerte y enorme guerrero que no se percató de el y tropezó con el príncipe al salir.

Vegeta: como te atreves?

Guerrero: ah, si es... lo... lo siento... ha sido un accidente...

Vegeta en un rápido movimiento atravesó el corazón del guerrero con su mano, su rostro era inexpresivo, sólo lo hizo, sin más, ni siquiera miró su cara, ni siquiera sonrió como otras veces, sentía que nada lograba hacer que la furia interior que sentía se aplacara... entonces entró en una sala grande donde se encontraba Freezer que habia sido informado del incidente.

Freezer: oh! querido Vegeta! veo que has tenido un pequeño y desgraciado altercado... - dijo burlonamente señalando la mano llena de la sangre del infeliz que había matado Vegeta. - ya me han informado de las victorias obtenidas en las últimas misiones, de todos, eres el más glorioso guerrero, merecer ser mi sucesor...

Vegeta abrió los ojos muy sorprendido pero no dijo nada

Freezer: Juntos seremos los dueños del Universo príncipe Vegeta! y lo gobernaremos! jajajajajaja - reía maliciosamente

Vegeta pensaba para si: "no, yo seré más fuerte que tu muy pronto, yo gobernaré el Universo al completo, no compartiré con nadie mi reinado!"

Freezer: no dices nada?

Vegeta: Me parece bien lo que dices - dijo inexpresivo aunque con media sonrisa - quiero otra misión de inmediato!

Freezer: oh! tan pronto deseas irte? no quieres descansar en el planeta de las amazonas? ellas te están esperando desde hace años... siempre preguntan por el guapo y fuerte príncipe Vegeta... son buenas profesionales... hace tiempo que no vas allí, deberías tomar unas vacaciones de cuando en cuando... cuantos años llevas de misión en misión sin descansar?

Vegeta: eso es asunto mío - dijo con rabia

Freezer: oh! jajaja está bien jajajaja veo que estás sediento de sangre... te enviaré al planeta Tierra, allí enviaron a un compatriota tuyo hace años, es uno de los pocos de tu especie que se salvó del terrible suceso del meteorito, pero parece que no hizo su trabajo demasiado bien...

Vegeta: No me interesa si es un Saiyajin o no, si no subyugó el planeta, le destruiré yo mismoooo. - gritó con furia

Fin del Flash

Así fue como su vida comenzo a cobrar sentido de nuevo, tenía el reto de superar a Freezer y de gobernar el Universo como el ser más fuerte. Luego recordó como se arruinaron sus planes al aparecer Kakarotto, la humillacion de su derrota y como su nuevo reto sería vencer a Kakarotto... Su vida pasaba por sus ojos deteniendose en algunos sucesos, recordó cómo se enamoró de Bulma. Esa estúpida humana, el pensaba que sólo le trataba bien para que no destruyera su planeta, pero no, ese día supo que ella actuaba con sinceridad... fue el día de aquel accidente, el quedó malherido al estallar la cámara de gravedad y cuando despertó encontró a Bulma sentada al lado de su cama dormida, le había estado cuidando toda la noche, tratando de bajarle la fiebre y de hacer que se repusiera. El abrió los ojos al verla sorprendido, nunca jamás nadie se había preocupado de el salvo su madre, pero ella murió siendo el apenas un niño pequeño. Recordó cuando su padre le dió una gran paliza siendo un niño aún y al despertar encontró a su madre cuidándole, curando sus heridas como lo hacía Bulma en esos instantes... Despues de tanto intentar llenar el vacío que sentía interiormente se sintió por unos instantes lleno... de amor... sintió paz interior por primera vez en años, pero entonces empezó a tener miedo, miedo a que fuera una ilusión, miedo a que se burlasen de el, se levantó y se fue a entrenar de nuevo a pesar de que aquella mujer corría tras el para impedírselo. El no podía convertirse en un ser debil, aquella simple humana no podía llenar su vida, su vida sólo se llenaría cuando venciera a Kakarotto y fuera el más fuerte del Universo, entonces el podría gobernar el Universo, sería el más fuerte! Luego vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Trunks cuando era apenas un niño, y cómo el cambió y dejó que el amor le llenase el alma haciendo que el odio se retirase y dejara de torturarle día a día. Ahí fue cuando los remordimientos aparecieron en su mente, aquellos que expió aquel día que se suicidó para salvar al Universo, ese día por fin sintió que su alma estaría en paz. Luego le resucitaron, y volvió a hacer méritos para salvar al mundo, la sangre inocente que había derramado antes de morir aún le quemaba el alma, pero Kakarotto no le permitió que el muriese de nuevo para eliminar esa culpa! Sin embargo logró encontrar el equilibrio y la paz interior que necesitaba con su familia, con Bulma, con Trunks y por fin con Bra, el sintió que había llegado a alcanzar la felicidad. Bra era una niña tan zalamera desde pequeñita, siempre quería estar con el, recordó aquel suceso, Bra tenía 4 años apenas...

Flash

Vegeta había acompañado a Bulma y Bra a un parque de atracciones, Bra se pasó delante de un gran mono de peluche, la niña estaba encantada, quería ese monito a toda costa y armó un pequeño show para conseguirlo, pero para ganarlo había que tirar unos dardos, eso para Vegeta era pan comido, así que decidió que le conseguiría el peluche a su hija con ese estúpido juego. Sin embargo el juego estaba trucado y detrás de las dianas había un imán que desviaba los dardos. Como imaginarán Vegeta lanzó a la diana, su pequeña hija le miraba con ojos de admiración segura de que lo lograría, pero no, no acertó ninguno en el blanco, Vegeta se enfadó percatándose del engaño y armó un escándalo dándole a Bra el peluche después de destrozar todo el puesto de dianas y lanzar a los tramposos lejos... muy lejos... Bra estaba feliz, pero Bulma estaba llena de ira por aquel comportamiento, de modo que una vez lejos de allí empezó a recriminarle duramente, ellos empezaron a discutir y la niña no hacía más que mirar la escena muy apenada de que discutieran por su culpa así que...

Bra: mamá! tengo que hacer pis! - dijo jalando el vestido de su madre.

Bulma cambió su cara de odio hacia Vegeta y con una sonrisa le dijo calmadamente: espera cariño, un segundito eh? - y continuó peleando con Vegeta airadamente.

Bra: mamaaaaaaaaaaa! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo ganas de hacer piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bulma: está bien Bra! - con voz cariñosa algo fingida - Vegeta! espéranos aquí, recuerda que yo no se volar y no hemos traido coche!

Vegeta esperó malhumorado, pero al minuto llegó bulma más enojada aún dispuesta a continuar la guerra personal. Así que se volvió a armar de nuevo. Pero Bra..

Bra: Papiiii quiero hacer cacaaaaaa - jalandole del traje.

Entonces Bulma se paró en seco y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro...

Bulma: no escuchas a tu hijita? llévala al servicio a hacer caca, vamos!

V: estás loca mujer? no pienso llevarla! quien te crees que eres! - gritaba airadamente

Bra se abrazó de la pierna de Vegeta llorando:

Bra: papiiiii me hago cacaaaa BUAAAAA BUUAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA

De mood que Vegeta a regañadientes le acompañó mientras que Bulma fue a un restaurante a esperarlos, al final pensó que el mejor castigo sería acompañar a Bra al baño a hacer caca, y se reía maliciosamente imaginando la escena, pero cuando Bulma se alejó y Vegeta llevaba a la niña casi colgando de su brazo para ir más rápido al servicio... Bra dejó de llorar y...

Bra: papá, tomamos un heladito? - dijo sonriendo de pronto

V: que? no querías ir a hacer caca?

Bra: no! jajajaja sólo lo dije para que mami dejara de gritarte jajajajja

Vegeta la miró sorprendido y luego se sonrió porque la niña había salido tan estratega como su padre

V: Buena interpretación Bra, hump, creo que te mereces ese helado.

Ambos fueron a esa heladería, si, era la misma a la que Bra le llevó esta vez, se acordará Bra de aquello? ella era tan pequeña! y tan inteligente! desde aquel día Bra y Vegeta fueron compinches y la niña evitaba más de una regañina de bulma hacia Vegeta con mis tretas a cual más divertida. Se guiñaban ojos sin que nadie les viera, eran los cómplices perfectos. Bra llenaba su vida con su amor de hija, era una niña con una pureza interior...

fin del flash

Vegeta frenó de golpe sintiendo que su hija estaba empeorando, ni siquiera le había servido el calmante que le inyectó, el dolor era cada vez más intenso, tocó su frente y estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, y por sus mejillas corrían abundantes lágrimas a pesar de estar inconsciente. Estaba delirando y de pronto Bra musitó una palabra que Vegeta no pensó nunca escuchar:

Bra: Goten... Goten... - repetía incansablemente el nombre de ese insecto, ya no decía papá, decía... - Goten

Vegeta a pesar de su asombro y malestar porque su hija no dijera papa sino Goten, le acarició el cabello para reconfortarla. Entonces ella, como si supiera quien le estaba acariciando así musitó débilmente:

Bra: papá...

Vegeta comenzó a sentir una impotencia terrible de no poder salvar a su hija, se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, tenía que volar más rápido, su ki comenzó a elevarse y sin percatarse siquiera se había transformado de nuevo en SS4 saltándose la fase ozaru. Llegó en apenas unos segundos al palacio celestial, donde Dende estaba esperando al sentir un ki sumamente poderoso acercarse.

Dende: se... señor Vegeta? - sin poder creer que fuera el...

Vegeta: Dende tienes que salvar a mi hija, por favor, SALVALA!

(Si, Vegeta ha dicho por favor! OoO)


	14. Ya no más

Vegeta comenzó a sentir una impotencia terrible de no poder salvar a su hija, se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, tenía que volar más rápido, su ki comenzó a elevarse y sin percatarse siquiera se había transformado de nuevo en SS4 saltándose la fase ozaru. Llegó en apenas unos segundos al palacio celestial, donde Dende estaba esperando al sentir un ki sumamente poderoso acercarse.

Dende: se... señor Vegeta? - sin poder creer que fuera el...

Vegeta: Dende tienes que salvar a mi hija, por favor, SALVALA!

Capítulo 14: No la hagas sufrir mas

Dende se acercó a la peliazul y enseguida y puso sus manos sobre su cuerpo curándola.

Dende: uff! de haber tardado unos minutos más estaría muerta, ha salvado a su hija de una muerte segura, menos mal que se transformó en SS4 y llegó a tiempo.

Vegeta entonces se asombró al escuchar que se había transformado en SS4, miró sus manos, era verdad, estaba transformado en SS4, y qué fue? que fue lo que hizo que pudiera alcanzar ese poder tan fácilmente, cuando antes no podía alcanzarlo sin la ayuda del anillo de rayos de Bulma... como había logrado eso? era... podría ser... el amor! acaso sería ese el secreto del poder inmenso de Goku? sería el amor lo que le hacía más fuerte que el? si! era eso, ahora estaba seguro, el amor no te hace débil como el pensaba, el amor te da más fuerza porque te da un motivo para luchar realmente poderoso. Volvió lentamente a su estado natural, tomó entre sus brazos a su hija ya repuesta y vio con satisfacción como esta abría los ojos lentamente.

Bra: papa! - se incorporó rápidamente sorprendida - pero como! yo... yo estaba... sentí que me moría, sentí que me quedaba un soplo de vida y ahora, yo... me siento bien, como es posible?

Vegeta: Bra, estás curada - dijo sonriente, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a explicarle acerca de las batallas antiguas, de como Dende podía curar con sus manos, la chica y el pasaron horas conversando miles de cosas abrazaditos en una tierna escena de padre e hija sentados al borde de la plataforma celestial ante los atónitos ojos de Dende.

Bra pensó que este sería un buen momento para trabajarse un poquito a papi con respecto al tema Goten...

Bra: Papá, quería preguntarte algo - dijo poniendo su carita más zalamera

V: Hump, esa cara me la conozco ya...

B: jajaja, es verdad, pero yo quería preguntarte... papi, cuando me dejarás tener novio?

V: ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, tu te mereces tener por novio a alguien digno de ti.

B: y qué requisitos debe tener esa persona si se puede saber - dijo algo molesta.

V: jajaja - Vegeta riéndose por la actitud de Bra - bueno, es indispensable que sea un gran guerrero. Bra, tu llevas en tu interior una sangre guerrera muy poderosa, no serías feliz con cualquier humano...

B: pero tu estás con mama y ella es humana!

V: si, pero tu madre no es cualquier humana no crees?

B: bueno... eso es verdad jajaja, pero no crees que el que sea novio mío debe gustarme a mi y no sólo a ti? al final a ver si te ibas a casar tu con el!

Vegeta se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que tenían algo de cierto, pero no quería reconocerlo... entonces pensó que esta conversación no era 'tan inocente' como Bra trataba de hacerla y decidió que sería mejor investigar un poco...

V: es que acaso tienes algún novio? - dijo con tranquilidad

Bra se quedó helada, qué iba a decirle!

Bra: papá, no tengo novio, pero si creo que estoy enamorada de alguien...

V: quien es? le conozco? - dijo alterado

Bra: eh? papá yo querría invitarle a venir a casa... si prometieras que no le iba a pegar... "ufff pero que he dicho?"

Vegeta iba a gritar como un berraco que le mataría, pero vió los ojos tristes de Bra y pensó que le debía eso al menos después de todo lo que pasó por no haberla escuchado...

V: y como es el? es un guerrero?

B: si! bueno, no es tan poderoso como tu, claro! pero es un gran guerrero!

V: está bien, Bra, traele a casa para que le conozca, te prometo no hacerle daño, pero tu tienes que prometerme algo también.

B: el que! lo que sea!

V: debes prometerme que no dejarás que se propase contigo. Una por la otra. Si tu la incumples yo también...

B: OoO "si tu supieras..." Está bien papá - dijo nerviosa...

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto... Goten estaba terminando de subir sus cosas a una camioneta que había alquilado, había pedido en su trabajo que le trasladasen a otra ciudad, no podía soportar la idea de estar cerca de Bra y no poder estar con ella, se sentía culpable, el no sabía la verdad, pensaba en lo que le dijo Trunks... mientras subió a su apartamento por las últimas cosas.

Flash

T: vete de aqui de inmediato, le has roto el corazón! por eso ella ha caido en la droga, no te das cuenta?

Goten sintió que se le estremecía el corazón, y si era cierto aquello? y si el la había forzado sin darse cuenta a una situación que la superaba al querer revelar su amor secreto? sería ese el motivo de ello... el también había escuchado a Bra decirle a su padre que tomaba drogas... debía alejarse de ella, la amaba demasiado como para dañarla más...

G: Trunks, Pan, por favor, decidle a Bra que nunca pretendí hacerle daño, decidle que me perdone, por favor, yo nunca me perdonaré haberle hecho tanto daño... - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada atónica de Trunks y Pan, y se fue volando de allí sin mirar atrás.

Fin del flash

De pronto sintió una presencia familiar, era Bra! estaba entrando al edificio.

Ding Dong

Bra muy contenta pensaba decirle que su padre había accedido a conocerle, que quizás podrían casarse en un tiempo más, estaba radiante de felicidad... pero Goten abrió la puerta con frialdad y esta vez no correspondió el abrazo de la chica.

Bra: que pasa Goten?

Goten: Bra, no se como te las has arreglado para venir aqui sin que tu padre lo sepa, pero quiero decirte que debemos terminar nuestra relación.

Bra comenzó a llorar : como? porque? tu me amas, lo se!

Goten: no! yo... no te amo, lo siento! marchate por favor - dijo volviéndose de espaldas

Bra: pero... acaso no significó nada para ti lo nuestro, estabas jugando conmigo, Goten no te creo, se que no es verdad! - y fue hacia el pero el la apartó y quedó de espaldas a ella de nuevo. No quería mirarla a los ojos.

Goten: Bra, me marcho de la ciudad, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño, no puedo seguir con esto. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que tu padre se enoje contigo.

Bra: ya entiendo... - dijo enojandose llena de lágrimas - eres un cobardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! maldito cobardeeeeeeeeeee! tienes miedo de mi padre no es eso?

Goten: Bra, me marcho de la ciudad, piensa lo que quieras... lo siento no quise hacerte daño.

Bra: Goten no me dejes, yo se que tu me amas, por favor no... no tengas miedo de mi padre... no soportaría perderte.. Goten bésame, por favor no me dejes amor mío yo... - lloraba mientras se acercaba a un Goten que estaba siendo incapaz de controlarse y sentía que iba a besarla y a decirle cuanto la amaba, a secar esas lágrimas cristalinas y puras, pero pensó que si hacía eso Bra no saldría de las drogas nunca, así que se armó de valor y le gritó:

Goten: ES QUE NO ME HAS OIDO ESTUPIDA? TE DIJE QUE NO TE AMO! PIENSAS REBAJARTE SUPLICANDOME QUE TE BESE? ACASO ERES UNA CALENTONA? LARGO DE MI VISTA! FUERAAA!

Bra corrió llorando a toda velocidad, dejando a un Goten que se tiró al suelo del dolor que sentía en el alma por lo que acababa de decir, por el daño que eso le haría a Bra, pero pensó que no había otro modo de que ella se alejase. Bra alzó el vuelo y voló sin rumbo fijo hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar y sintió una rabia inmensa hacia Goten por sus palabras, el la había utilizado, ella le había dado su primer beso, su virginidad, su padre tenía razón, no debió dejar que se propasara con ella, el la había llamado calentona! se había burlado de ella!

Bra: te odio te odio Goten te odio! - y voló hasta su casa donde esperaba su madre contentísima porque ya estaba bien su hijita, junto con Trunks y Vegeta que un rato antes la había dejado ir a avisarle a alguien que ya estaba bien. Bra fingió alegría, y por momentos olvidó lo de Goten porque su madre encargó a los robots que hicieran la comida preferida de su pequeña, y todos estaban muy felices.

De pronto sonó el teléfono:

Trunks: yo lo cojo esta vez jajaja - dijo sonriente.

: Trunks, tenemos que hablar.

Trunks: Pan? sabes? Bra está curada, no eran drogas, ella estaba enferma, era una enfermedad muy grave y debía inyectarse calmantes, pero mi padre la llevó a tiempo al palacio celestial con Dende y el la ha curado! no es fantástico?

Pan: oh! Dios mio, entoces! que hemos hecho Trunks!

Trunks: como? OoO no te entiendo, explícate...

Pan: mi tío llamó por teléfono a mi casa, habló con mi padre y por lo que mi padre contó, Goten se marcha de la ciudad, no le ha querido decir donde se marcha ni le ha dado un número de referencia, estaba muy apenado, mi padre esta muy preocupado Trunks nunca había visto a mi tío en ese estado tan depresivo.

Trunks: hay que localizarlo, pero no siento si ki

Pan: lo tiene ocultado a propósito, seguramente no quiere que lo localice mi hermano... su teléfono no funciona tampoco.

Trunks: calma, será mejor esperar, en cuanto sintamos su ki iremos a buscarle deacuerdo? no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo...

La fiesta terminó y todos fueron a dormir, entonces Bra recordó lo que pasó con Goten y en su cama, en la soledad de la noche comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, le pidió a su padre que la entrenase, quería ocupar todo su tiempo libre entrenando, así no pensaría en Goten. Ya le habían dado las vacaciones en la Universidad y no soportaba la idea de pensar, permitirse pensar en Goten, quien tanto la humilló...

-------------------------

Pues no la dejo a la pobre mía ser feliz, pero es que tiene que crecer de una vez... y la vida tiene desengaños que hay que superar...


	15. Tristeza

Capítulo 15: Tristeza

Había pasado un més sin noticias de Goten, y Bra se había aislado del resto del mundo, pasaba todo el día con su padre entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta estaba muy feliz de ver que su hija tenía por fin ese ímpetu por entrenar y más porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos haciendo lo que el más le entusiasmaba, entrenar... aunque Bulma estaba sumamente sorprendida por la nueva actitud de su hija.

Por su parte la familia Son estaba muy preocuada por Goten quien no daba señales de vida más que en escuetas postales ocasionales que no tenían referencia ninguna de donde se encontraba. Trunks y ella no tenían valor de confesarle a Bra que ellos fueron los culpables de que Goten desapareciera de su vida, pero se reunían cada día para tratar de reunir sus energías y rastrear el ki de Goten. Durante esos encuentros se hiceron mejores amigos y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que al final acabaron manteniendo una relación más seria... se hicieron novios para sorpresa de la familia Son, y de Bulma, aunque prefirieron no decir nada a Vegeta... quien no se sentiría muy feliz de emparentar con la familia Son, ni tampoco a Bra, porque últimamente no había manera de pillarla si no era en compañía de su padre.

Entrenamiento en la cámara, 1 més después del suceso...

Vegeta: Bueno, ya está bien por hoy, será mejor que te duches.

Bra: jajaja, deacuerdo, estoy hecha una sopa!

Bra subió a su cuarto a ducharse pero algo la hizo detenerse en el jardín. Eran Pan y Trunks, se estaban besando! ellos! Bra se comenzó a apenas, no sabía por qué ver aquello le hizo tanto daño, recordó a Goten, empezó a llorar... de pronto Trunks se percató de la mirada que los observaba y corrió hacia ella al verla llorar...

Trunks: Pan, tenemos que contarle lo de Goten

Pan: si, hemos sido unos cobardes, tenemos que afrontar nuestro error

Y corrieron hacia el cuarto de Bra que había subido corriendo al sentirse descubierta llorando...

Pero cuando intentaron entrar se encontraron una lluvia de objetos.

Bra: Largo de mi cuartoooooo, quiero estar solaaaaaa - gritó airada

Trunks: Bra tenemos que contarte algo acerca de Goten.

Bra: Goten no me interesa, le ODIOOOOOOOOOOO

Pan: Bra, Goten se marchó por culpa nuestra, nosotros hablamos con el para que te dejara... - dijo abriendo la puerta un poco al ver que Bra se calmaba de tirar cosas

Bra: como? maldita estúpida envidiosa! lárgate, no me interesa porqué se marchó, no quiero veros jamás! fueraaaaaaa! FIII - NAAAAALLL

Pan cerró la puerta de golpe al escuchar lo que pretendía hacer Bra (lanzarle directamente un final flash!)

Trunks intervino más amoroso: hermita, vamos... cálmate, todo se arreglará... ya verás... - y se dispuso a abrir una puerta pero Bra lanzó una bola de energía que la desintegró por completo dejando en las manos de Trunks sólo el pomo de la puerta o o

Bra se fue volando antes de que pudieran seguirla, pero Vegeta llegó al lugar de la trifulca.

V: se puede saber el por qué de este escándalo? - y volviéndose a ver la habitación de Bra se dió cuenta de que la puerta estaba desintegrada OoO...

T: Sólo... es que... nosotros...

P: Bra estaba llorando, se marchó volando... sólo queríamos ayudarla...

Vegeta: espero no averiguar que los culpables de sus lágrimas seais vosotros, por vuestro bien! - dijo con voz asesina

--------------------

A Vegeta no le costó encontrar a Bra, ella estaba sentada al borde de un precipicio llorando desconsolada.

V: Bra, por qué lloras?

B: papa? - sorprendida de verle allí - no es nada... no merece la pena que llore por ese... - se mordió los labios para no seguir hablando

V: ese? lloras por un chico?... recuerdo que hace un més atrás me dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien...y que querías traerlo a casa y presentármelo...

Bra se quedó pálida de pronto, su padre acababa de abrir una herida demasiado profunda para ella y no pudo contener las lágrimas. No importaba que hubiesen hablado con Goten para que la dejara, si el la hubiera amado jamás la hubiera dejado ni la hubiera humillado como hizo.

Vegeta: por qué estás llorando? que te ha hecho ese majadero?

Bra: papá, no me ha hecho nada, pero no quiero enamorarme nunca más, descubri que esa persona no era digna de mi, eso es todo, el amor es una porquería, no quiero enamorarme más, tenías razon en... - Vegeta la abrazó y le dijo seriamente

Vegeta: Bra, yo no te he dicho que el amor sea una porquería, me alegra que descubrieras que esa persona no era para ti, pero si te ha hecho daño... sólo dime donde está... y recibirá su merecido...

Bra: papá no se ni donde está y no me interesa - dijo recobrando su compostura

V: entonces te hizo algo?

Bra: no, sólo descubrí que no me amaba y eso me dolió.

Padre e hija estaban sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que el uno sería el confidente amoroso de la otra...

Bra: será mejor que volvamos a casa no te preocupes, estoy bien, jajaja - rió nerviosa

V: si... OO "que pasa conmigo? ahora soy el consejero sentimental de mi hija?"

---------------------

Padre e hija volaban haciendo pequeñas carreras con algún que otro lanzamiento de energía, algo peligroso, pero para estos dos... bastante divertido... (que par .)

De pronto Bra sintió ese latigazo de energía en su espalda de nuevo y se precipitó al vacío medio desmayada. Vegeta la cogió al vuelo sorprendido.

V: que te pasa?

B: papá, estás seguro de que Dende me curó del todo?

Vegeta se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso...

B: Esta mañana sentí el mismo dolor en la espalda, es como si todo comenzara de nuevo... no había pronunciado estas palabras cuando se dobló del dolor y la sangre empezó a brotar por todos los poros de su cuerpo...

Vegeta la llevó al palacio celestial alarmado. Dende la curó pero Bra no se despertaba, y la fiebre no cesaba, por más que restablecía su cuerpo este se deterioraba sin mas remedio, sólo había retrasado su final...

V: por que no la curas de una maldita vez! que pasa contigo inepto gusano verde?

D: Creo que Bra no está enferma, a Bra la han envenenado señor Vegeta, es la única explicación posible.

En ese instante sintieron un viento frío y un hombrecito con el pelo blanco apareció teletransportándose ante sus atónitos ojos. (Era el hombrecito que había clavado a Bra aquella especie de astilla en el hospital... recordais? la astilla que le quitó Goten de la espalda y que ella definió como una especie de aguijón) El hombrecillo reía de felicidad al ver que su plan había resultado.

Vegeta supo que tenía algo que ver con el envenenamieto e Bra.

V: Tu... que le has hecho? quien eres miserable? si hablas pronto te ahorraré una muerte dolorosa...

H: No me recuerdas principe?

V: como? de que te conozco yo a ti?

H: te refrescaré la memoria... planeta Lost...

V: no es posible... - dijo asombrado - pero quien eres tu?

H: soy el Rey del planeta que destruiste!

V: tu? jaajaja no me hagas reir, tu eres un mocoso, deberías tener como 100 años

El hombrecito pasó su mano en su rostro y apareció su verdadera faz. Dende seguía tratando de que Bra no muriese reanimándola cada pocos minutos.

V: tu... por qué la metiste a ella? esto es entre nosotros dos! - dijo con rabia

H: te equivocas... tu mataste a mi hija también, ella estaba en el planeta, yo te reté a combatir contra ti, te dije que si me vencías podrías tomar el planeta pero lo destruiste.

V: yo... eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

H: desde entonces te he buscado por todo el Universo... quiero que sepas lo duro que es perder una hija del modo más horrible...

V: dime cual es el antídoto o te mataré!

H: hazlo, no tengo miedo, de hecho yo no soy rival para ti, no he venido para vencerte físicamente, te venceré donde más duele... mirala bien, porque ella moriría y no podrás impedirlo.

Vegeta tomó al hombrecito y lo golpeó contra el suelo brutalmente

V: bien, se muy bien como hacerte hablar, te torturaré tan cruelmente que no acabarás dandome el antídoto...

H: tendrás el antídoto si eres capaz de vencerme, pero no físicamente... tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo en un combate mental...

V: como? - el no había hecho eso nunca pero vió que el hombrecito estaba dispuesto a morir y entonces no le diría nada del antídoto y Bra moriría así que aceptó. - Como quieras... y cómo es ese combate...

H: si... - sus ojos brillaron de pronto - tendrás que ir a otra dimensión, pero sólo tu mente estará en ella, tu cuerpo permanecerá en esta dimensión junto con tu alma... y dicho esto tomó un medallón y abrió una aureola blanca.

El hombrecito miró al centro de la misma y sus ojos se cerraron. Vegeta se sentó en el suelo miró al centro y sintió como su mente viajaba a través de un tunel y llegaba a un lugar que le resultaba familiar, era el planeta Lost...

----------------------------

No viene mal un poco de acción verdad?


	16. La lucha

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando, ya veis que cada día os pongo nuevos capítulos recién hechos... jeje... yo tengo en mi mente la historia completa, pero a diferencia de mis comentarios en anteriores capítulos, ya no pienso adelantaros ni un poquito a partir de este capítulo! jejeje

Capítulo 16: La lucha

Vegeta tomó al hombrecito y lo golpeó contra el suelo brutalmente

V: bien, se muy bien como hacerte hablar, te torturaré tan cruelmente que acabarás dandome el antídoto...

H: tendrás el antídoto si eres capaz de vencerme, pero no físicamente... tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo en un combate mental... - dijo con voz del anciano que era en realidad

V: como? - el no había hecho eso nunca pero vió que el hombrecito estaba dispuesto a morir y entonces no le diría nada del antídoto y Bra moriría sin remedio, así que aceptó. - Como quieras... y cómo es ese combate...

H: si... - sus ojos brillaron de pronto - tendrás que ir a otra dimensión, pero sólo tu mente estará en ella, tu cuerpo permanecerá en esta dimensión junto con tu alma... y dicho esto tomó un medallón y abrió una aureola blanca.

El hombrecito miró al centro de la misma y sus ojos se cerraron. Vegeta se sentó en el suelo miró al centro y sintió como su mente viajaba a través de un tunel y llegaba a un lugar que le resultaba familiar, era el planeta Lost...

Así quedaron sobre la plataforma celestial Vegeta y el hombre de pelo blanco tendidos en el suelo. No se movían, respiraban léntamente y sus caras eran inexpresivas, como si hubieran entrado en una especie de coma... Bra despertó de nuevo sintiéndose algo mejor aunque muy débil. Al ver a su padre así se levantó y caminó tambaleándose como pudo hasta él, pensando que algo malo le había sucedido. Bra comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Vegeta, pero Dende le explicó que sólo estaba en un combate mental, y que no estaba herido. Ella aún así no quiso separarse de el.

Pronto llegaron Pan y Trunks, y en unos segundos más aparecieron Gohan, kurilin y su esposa junto con Yamcha, que habían sido avisados por el señor Popo de que un ser maligno había llegado a la plataforma celestial, y acudueron temerosos de que la cosa fuera a mayores.

Yamcha al ver la escena de Bra abrazada a Vegeta le pareció por unos instantes estar viendo a la Bulma que el había amado hacía años atrás. Como aquella vez que los vió juntos... Pero enseguida volvió a la realidad, viendo la escena donde Trunks y Pan trataban de hacerla entrar en razón para que se separase de Vegeta, pero ella lloraba aferrándose a su brazo...

Trunks: vamos Bra, por favor, no puedes quedarte aqui sería peligroso, a papá no le gustaría que estuvieras aqui en estos momentos, deja de comportarte como una niña quieres?

Bra: Olvídame idiota! puedes irte con tu novia a fastidiar a otra parte las vidas de los demás!

Pan: Bra, por favor, siento mucho lo sucedido, todo fue un malentendido, pero si no accedes a retirarte te vamos a sacar de ahí a la fuerza!

Bra: No os atrevereis! - dijo transformándose en super saiyajin, pero con la poca energía que tenía volvió de nuevo a la realidad y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Yamcha intervino más tiernamente: Bul... Bra... vamos - y tocó su brazo con dulzura como si fuera la mismísima Bulma - será mejor que dejes a...

PUM. Puñetazo de Bra a Yamcha que lo envía fuera de la plataforma... OoO

Trunks: Gohan, será mejor que me ayudes, ella no puede quedarse ahí...

C18: es mejor que la dejeis, si nos acercamos comenzará a gastar la poca energía vital que parece quedarle, además no creo que aguante mucho tiempo más sin desmayarse, no os dais cuenta de que no está bien?

Kurilin miraba la escena con pena, aquella jovencita no se separaría de su padre... : Tiene razón Trunks, es mejor dejarla.

Gohan: estaoy deacuerdo con vosotros, pero estaremos cerca por si hay algún movimiento... tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pasaron 2 horas y Bra aguantaba el tirón sin quejarse a pesar de que era evidente que estaba sufriendo mucho... Bulma llegó volando con su aeronave y salió muy enojada!

Bulma: Como os habeis atrevido a no traerme volando, claro! yo siempre me las tengo que arreglar sóla! - pero en esto su mirada se posó en el cuadro de Vegeta y Bra y corrió hacia ellos. - Bra! mi niña! Vegeta!

Bra: mami! - la abrazó llorando

Bulma: que le pasa a tu padre está ...? - pensando que estaba muerto

Bra: Está dormido, es una lucha mental, mamá no quiero que le pase nada a papá. - llorando más aún

Bulma: oh! vamos mi niña! a tu padre no le va a pasar nada malo, el es el guerrero más fuerte del Universo, recuerdas?

Plof. Caida de espaldas de todos los presentes menos los miembros de la familia Briefs

Bra: Si, lo se... - dijo más calmadamente

Bulma miraba a su hija con preocupación: pero tu no estás bien, te arde la frente, Bra, estás enferma hija? que te pasa? - dijo con mucho miedo en la mirada.

Bra: mi padre lo va a solucionar, para eso es su combate. Por eso no quiero separme de el, no permitas que me separen de el mamá por favor, no les dejes que me separen de mi papá... - y diciendo esto se desmayó pero aferrada con fuerza a Vegeta, con tanta fuerza que desistieron de soltarla de su brazo aun estando desmayada.

Bulma también se había quedado junto a Vegeta y Bra a pesar de los intentos de separarla de los demás. (madre e hija jejeje se parecen hasta en esas caidas eh?)

-------------------

Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión...

Vegeta: sal de donde estés miserable?

H: aqui estoy.

Vegeta sonrió a medias y lanzó una bola de energía al hombrecito pero esta le atravesó sin dañarle.

H: esto no te servirá de nada, tu y yo no podemos tocarnos, recuerda que sólo se enfrentarán nuestras mentes...

V: grrrr maldito! bien, comienza entonces y déjate de estupideces!

H: ahora veremos que hay en tu corazón... - y acercándose a el le miró a los ojos.

Vegeta comenzó a sentir algo raro, cerró los ojos un segundo pero al abrirlos frente a el estaba... el mismo!

Vegeta: pero? que clase de magia es esta? - entonces se percató de que el Vegeta que veía era parte de sus recuerdos. Por delante suya comenzaron a psar recuerdos de todas las masacres que protagonizó, todo el mal que hizo cuando había sido malvado. La escena se paró detenidamente haciendole recordar lo sucedido en planeta Lost. Cómo mató a todos dejando con vida al viejo Rey para que dijera a quien se encontrase que el príncipe Vegeta había sido el autor de la masacre y que era el más fuerte del Universo. Su mente estaba torturándole con recuerdos sangrientos de un pasado que ya no existía para el. Vegeta estaba en el suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza que parecía estar doliéndole con cada visión más.

V: Noooo. Bastaaaaaa. yo ya no soy ese! BASTAAAAAAAA!

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y el hombrecito apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos...

H: así que ya no eres ese? es verdad, veo que en tu alma han habido momentos altruistas y algunos de bondad estos últimos años... pero eso no borrará todos los crímenes que cometiste.

V: Ah si? entonces tampoco tu podrás borrar el crimen que cometes ahora matando a una inocente. Es verdad, yo maté a muchos inocentes, pero a mi me educaron desde niño para hacer eso, nadie me enseñó a amar, viví todos los sufrimientos posibles, mi raza también murió, mi planeta fue destruido, tan y como fui educado en mi mundo yo hacía lo correcto, debía ser merecedor del honor de pertenecer a la realeza de los más poderosos del Universo. Sin embargo conocí un camino distinto y mejor que el que llevaba y di un giro radical a mi vida, ahora todo eso pertenece a mi oscuro pasado. Maldita sea! cuantas veces más deberé sacrificar mi vida por salvar el Universo para expiar el mal que hiceeeeee!. - gritó y continuo más calmadamente pero con ira contenida - En cambio tu fuiste educado con cariño, conociste el amor desde tu infancia, supiste lo que es tener una familia, te enseñaron lo correcto... pero elegiste el camino del odio, y decisdiste vengar todo tu odio matando a una niña inocente que jamás ha hecho daño a nadie!. Tu me llamas monstruo por lo que hice, pero contéstate esta pregunta, quien es más monstruo de los dos? eh? Yo reformé mi vida pero tu en cambio has caido demasiado bajo, ni siquiera yo en mis peores momentos caí tan bajo como tu!

El hombrecito miraba atentamente y escuchaba las palabras de Vegeta, entonces de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas...

H: Tuuuuuuu! tu eres el monstruo y ahora... morirás! Creías que esto iba a ser tan sencillo? has caido en la trampa... sólo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de esta lucha, y ese no serás tu!

V: Cobarde! debí haberlo imaginado, no eres más que un gusano cobarde... y yo he caido en tu trampa - dijo medio riendo - es irónico no crees, el monstruo va a morir por salvar a una niña inocente...

H: cállateeeeeee to hubiera preferido morir mil veces por salvar a mi familia.

V: al menos deja que muera con honor y dime el antídoto para mi hija, o también era una treta tuya? - dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

H: tu hija morirá y tu también y después morirán todos los demás, tu planeta será destruido!

V: cómo? de que estás hablando?

H: jajaja, hice un pacto con un poderoso mago... por eso tengo estos poderes mentales... el conquistará el universo... porque cuenta con la ayuda de un guerrero más poderoso que tu... si...

V: Que?

H: si... Goku está de su lado! jajaja - rió maleficamente - y viene hacia aqui para destruiros a todos!

V: como es posible? eso es mentira! Goku jamás haría semejante cosa!

H: te equivocas... el quiso guardar la esferas del dragón, pero estas esferas se cargaron de energía negativa, mi maestro las ha ido cargando durante años, esta energía ha envenenado el alma de Goku y lo ha transformado en un ser malvado y despiadado.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

H: y llegará pronto

V: cuando llegará?

H: dentro de un año.

V: maldito... - se contenía, pero sus ojos brillaron de pronto con una idea brillante

V: entonces ere brujo ha sido el culpable de la muerte de tu hija.

H: fuiste tu, que es lo que intentas?

V: ese brujo representa al mal del Universo, es la reencarnación de todo el mal unido en un ser... y tu le sirves a el, el mal destruyó a tu hija y a tu familia, ese mismo mal es al que tu sirves ahora, que ironía verdad?

H: no eso...

V: bien, acaba con esto de una vez, piensas matarme? vamos hazlo! servirás al mal que destruyó todo lo que amabas...

El hombrecito retrocedió afectado por estas palabras... en realidad era cierto... es el mal el que obraba en su alma... el podría haber rehecho su vida, Vegeta la rehizo, formó una familia, el también lo había perdido todo años atrás, pero luchó por salir del mal. El verdadero monstruo no era Vegeta, sino el... Se precipitó al suelo llorando sentidamente ante la mirada asombrada de Vegeta. Entonces se levantó apesadumbradamente...

H: El mal que he hecho no tiene arreglo, pero... trataré de compensartelo... no... no serviré al mal, al menos moriré dignamente esperando que Dios me perdone por el daño que hice. Vegeta, necesito tu perdón.

V: mi perdón?

H: No existe un antídoto para tu hija, lo siento ...

V: no puede ser cierto...

H: escucha, no obstante... existe un modo de evitar que ella muera.

Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado: dime cual es - dijo nervioso

H: no tienes mucho tiempo, escucha bien. El veneno es menos efectivo cuando el cuerpo está en movimiento, pero incrementa su efectividad cuando el cuerpo permanece quieto. Es por eso que esta vez ha tardado más en presentarse los síntomas, tu hija entrenaba cada día...

V: entoces eso e slo que tiene que hacer, entrenar?

H: no es tan simple. El veneno también acrecienta su poder cuando las emociones tristes se apoderan de la mente del afectado. Las emociones negativas, la tristeza, todo lo oscuro hace que el veneno sea más poderoso, ya que el mal es quien creó el veneno.

Vegeta escuchaba con atención: entonces dime de una vez como puede salvarse!

H: El único modo de poder salvarla sería derrotando al gran mago negro, sólo el tiene el antídoto, es un líquido negro que conserva alrededor de su cuello, pero el no aparecerá hasta dentro de un año, está en otra dimensión acumulando fuerzas y no podríais acceder a el ahora. La única esperanza es mantener a Bra con vida durante este año... Para ello, sólo la fuerza de su mente y el amor de su familia y amigos la puede salvar. Muy pronto entrará en un sueño oscuro, perderá la noción de todo y vagará perdida por su mente que estará dominada por el mal, será atormentada física y mentalmente hasta que su alma sucumba al mal, y sólo entonces morirá... pronto no servirá de nada lo que Dende pueda hacer...

V: entonces si su alma es firme no morira? es eso?

H: pero sufrirá enormemente... durante un año... y eso es demasiado tiempo.

V: no, ella es fuerte, vencerá al mal lo se...

H: Para vencer al mal, recuerda que no debe existir en su corazón odio, y ella siente un gran resentimiento hacia a alguien, hacia alguien que le ha hecho daño... la he observado... el mal aprovechará ese sentimiento y le tenderá trampas hasta que caiga en el odio, y cuando esto suceda ella... morirá...

V: ella está resentida conmigo acaso?

H: no, a pesar de lo duro que eres con ella, tu hija te ama... pero ella fue herida en su corazón por un joven que ella amaba... y aún ama...

V: ah comprendo, es ese imbecil! pero quien es? querría romperle en mil pedazos!

H: si le destruyes el mal ganará...

El hombrecillo comenzaba a desfallecer de pronto y Vegeta sintió que sus fuerzas también fallaban

V: que... sucede... ahhh...

H: no hay tiempo... me muero... pero te haré regresar a tu cuerpo de nuevo... salva a tu hija...

---------------

De pronto un rayo atravesó la frente de Vegeta para asombro de todos mientras se desvanecía la imagen del hombrecito de pelo blanco. Vegeta abrió los ojos y vió a Bra desmayada aferrada a su brazo fuertemente y a Bulma llorando que también lo abrazaba...


	17. La verdad

Capítulo 17: Es esa la verdad?

Repasemos la historia... Bra había sido envenenada y no se repondría si no es luchando contra las voces del mal que asaltarían su mente para hacerla caer en el odio. Sólo el amor la salvaría, pero tendría que ser fuerte y soportar lo inimaginable durante un año! Vegeta había salido airoso del combate mental gracias a su nueva vida. Goku se había transformado en malo por culpa del Mago Oscuro, la reencarnación del mal puro de todo el Universo, un ser más poderoso que Goku ya que había logrado manipular su alma y transformarlo en esbirro suyo! Y vendrían dentro de un año a destruirles a todos... qué panorama! y ahora como explicaba Vegeta esto a todos? OoO, mejor sería haberle dejado morir, con lo poco que le gusta dar explicaciones y tan largas! . pero bueno, se armó de valor y explicó todo, bueno... aunque omitió la conversación comprometedora acerca de como el amor cambió su vida y de como el había dejado de ser malvado, y de como había reformado su vida y ...

( PUM Vegeta me desintegró el teclado? OoO pero bueno!

Vegeta: callate ya autora idiota! que te crees? contando mis intimidades en público eh? mejor cállate si no quieres moriiirrrr!

Autora: jeje, vale, vale, pero no me amenaces que yo se que ya no eres tan malo jeje

PUM! me desintegró el ordenador?

Autora: oye tu quieres que Bra salga viva de esta? pues callate!

Vegeta: hump! tu no te atreverás a matarla, no eres tan mala... pero deja de hacerla sufrir ya porque no respondo...

Autora: vale, vale jajaja, prometo que le daré un respirito y alguna alegría a Bra ahora deacuerdo? pero tu tendrás que colaborar también!

Vegeta: Hump! O.O)

Bueno retomemos, que Vegeta se levantó dejando a Bra con Bulma y explicó casi todo a los demás y entonces...

Kurilin: como? pretendes que creamos que Goku se ha vuelto malvado?

Yamcha: seguro que te traes algo entre manos maldito!

C18: No debeis dejaros influenciar por vuestro afecto a Goku, Vegeta no tendría por qué inventar algo así, no creeis? será mejor que nos preparemos para el combate, sólo tenemos un año...

Gohan: Mi padre... no es posible!

Pan: No! mi abuelito no sería malo jamás!

Trunks: Pan por favor, escucha a mi padre, está diciendo la verdad, si es así tendremos que ayudar a tu abuelo a salir del influjo de ese mago no crees?

Pan miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que todos habían aceptado la cruel noticia... ahora sólo quedaba entrenar duramente todo ese año, vencerían al Mago oscuro!

Entonces Bulma gritó asustada: Braaaaa!

Bra estaba sangrando otra vez con una nueva crisis. Vegeta entonces fue hacia Trunks amenazadoramente...

V: Trunks... tu sabes quien es el gusano que le rompió el corazón a Bra?

T: glup - tragando saliba... - pa... papa! como quieres que lo sepa!

Vegeta miró friamente a su hijo adivinando que ese nerviosismo delataba que si sabía algo así que lo agarró del pelo y se lo llevó volando ante la atónita mirada de todos. OoO

Cuando estaban bastante lejos...

T: padre sueltame ya! - enojándose

V: escúchame bien hijo, si quieres salvar a tu hermana más te vale decírmelo.

T: como? pero que tiene que ver su novio con que se salve?

V: Truuunnnkkksssss dimelo de inmediato!

T: está bien, pero prometeme que no le harás daño!

V: "que manía les ha dado con que no haga daño a ese gusano a todos" Si no me lo dices a quien haré daño será a ti!

T: papá por favor, el no le rompió el corazón a propósito, yo fui el culpable de todo.

V: comooo? - gritó confundido

T: yo hablé con el cuando pensaba que Bra tomaba drogas, pensé que ella actuó así por su culpa y le dije que se alejara de ella si la quería para que pudiera restablecerse, el se ha marchado de la ciudad papá, no se donde localizarlo...

V: dime el nombre de ese estúpido de inmediato!

T: papá pero promete...

V: quieres salvar a tu hermana!

T: papá el es... Goten

Vegeta entonces recordó como su hija había pronunciado su nombre aquella vez, como había sido tan estupido de no caer en la cuenta... ella deliraba y decía repetitivamente Goten... Goten... claro, ahora todo encajaba, la pelea de los chicos... las lágrimas de Bra... Vegeta miró a su hijo y le dió un puetazo fuerte que le dejó medio kao en el suelo.

V: eso por idiota y por meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, espero que aprendas la lección estúpido...

Pero cuando iba a alzar el vuelo codificó por fin que había dicho Goten OoO Goten! el medio tonto? el hijo de Kakarotto? esto no podía ser cierto, su hija enamorada de ese mequetrefe! se puso verde casi sin respirar por unos instantes...

T: pa.. papá... estás bien? O.O

V: Goten, Hump, Goten, es que no habia alguien mas idiota en este planeta que elegir?

T: papaito... vamos... reaccciona...

V: Goten O.O Goteeennnnnnnnn - volvió a decir con furia

Y convirtiendose en ss4, voló en dirección al ki de Goten furiosamente, ya que en ese estado los poderes se incrementan y a pesar de que Goten había ocultado su ki este tiempo a los sentidos del príncipe no podía escapar...


	18. Aprendiendo a controlar emociones

Capítulo 18: Aprendiendo a controlar emociones.

Goten estaba sentado en las rocas de una playa, su mirada estaba perdida en el océano, en un mar bravo que azotaba con su furia las rocas de los acantilados como intentando alcanzar con sus zarpas a nuestro amigo.

G: "no es posible, durante este més he sentido como el ki de Bra se incrementaba, me sentía feliz de haberla dejado porque pensaba que ahora ella podría recuperarse, pero hoy he sentido que su ki bajaba de pronto, no... no es posible... seguramente ella ya está reestablecida y quizás está saliendo con algún chico y oculta su ki para que no la descubran... tan pronto me habrá olvidado? y si no puedo recuperarla jamas? y si le ha pasado algo malo! ahhh me duele la cabeza ya de tanto pensar y pensar mil cosas! será mejor que llame por teléfono a indagar que sucede... pero a quien llamo? Gohan? no... el no sabrá nada seguramente... a Trunks? no... mejor no... Pan! ella es la única que puede indicarme, ojalá que ya no esté tan enfadada conmigo...Bra, si has encontrado a alguien al menos sabré que eres feliz, pero por favor Dios, que no le haya sucedido nada malo..."

Goten estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de nada más a su alrededor. De pronto de una ola salió un puño que le golpeó lanzándolo contra el acantilado violentamente.

Goten: pero quien? - enfadado y desincrustándose de las rocas - Vegeta... - dijo sorprendido de ver al autor del fiero golpe - "seguramente ya sabe lo nuestro, bien no tengo miedo, sabía que este momento llegaría" No te seré tan fácil de matar... - dijo seriamente poniéndose en guardia.

Vegeta comenzó a atacarle, aunque ya no estaba transformado en SS4 sino en super saiyajin a secas. Goten se defendía bastante bien también transformado en super Saiyajin, pero le faltaba fuerza y entrenamiento como para vencer al principe.

V: así es como peleas? - dijo en tono burlón mientras atacaba - por qué no atacas cobarde? sólo sabes defenderte? sabes? como estoy de buen humor dejaré que me ataques y sólo me defenderé con un brazo... que te parece?

G: no le atacaré y usted lo sabe, por eso me ataca, a usted no le importan los sentimientos de su hija verdad?

Tremenda patada de Vegeta al estómago del bocazas que se dobla del dolor.

V: Acaso a ti si? quien la ha dejado sola?

Tremendo golpe a dos puños de Vegeta en la espalda de Goten que cae al suelo violentamente.

V: Tu crees que mi hija es una drogadicta?

G: como? de que está hablando?

Patada de Vegeta a la cara de Goten que sale disparado al mar.

V: Tan estúpido eres que no supiste darte cuenta que estaba enferma?

Puñetazo de Goten que sale del mar y Vegeta esquiva dificilmente.

V: oh pensé que no ibas a atacarme... la cosa se anima... hum!

G: que le pasa a Bra? está bien?

V: Acaso te importó eso cuando te marchaste de su lado? Bra está enferma, ya te lo he dicho.

Llave de Vegeta que lanza al agua a Goten.

Goten sale del agua volando a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la CC, pero Vegeta le da alcance.

V: donde te crees que vas?

G: tengo que ver a Bra, escúcheme bien, déjeme verla por última vez y después seguiremos el combate, no me importa si he de morir pero tengo que verla.

V: tanto la amas?

G: La amo con toda mi alma.

V: bien, entonces haremos un trato... si logras golpearme te permitiré verla...

Goten fue hacia el como una exhalación y sin darse cuenta se transformó en SS4 por un instante golpeando a vegeta duramente, pero la transformación sólo duró un segundo escaso.

G: bien, ahora podré verla?

V: Antes de eso tengo que advertirte algo. Bra se encuentra en peligro de muerte, y si he venido hasta aqui no ha sido para matarte como piensas...

G: como? ella... tan mal está... por favor, no perdamos más tiempo... tengo que verla...

V: No, detente. Antes de marcharnos tienes que escuchar lo que te digo deacuerdo insecto?

G: OoO

V: mira, dejemos claro que tu a mi no me gustas como novio de Bra, en otras circunstancias te mataría sin dudarlo, pero Bra ha sido envenenada por una pócima elaborada por un tan Mago Oscuro. El antídoto no podremos lograrlo hasta dentro de un año y durante ese tiempo Bra deberá enfrentarse a voces oscuras que atormentarán su alma para confundirla. Los sentimientos tristes o negativos la harán sufrir crisis terribles que la pueden llevar a morir del modo más horrible. Si el mal logra apoderarse de su alma haciendo que su mente odie algo, ella morirá irreversiblemente, vas comprendiendo?. Ella sufrió mucho con tu alejamiento, debes reparar eso antes de que el mal utilice ese resquicio de resentimiento para hacerle daño.

G: comprendo...

V: Hay más. El mago oscuro ha dominado el alma de tu padre, convirtiendolo en un ser maligno, el cual llegará junto con ese engendro dentro de un año para destruirnos a todos, así que tendremos que entrenar este año para vencer semejante amenaza...

G: como? mi padre? no es posible!

V: mira insecto! no me interesa si me crees o no, pero el próximo año trasladarás tu residencia a la CC. y entrenarás junto con Bra.

G: como? pero yo pensé que...

V: Dormirás en la habitación de al lado mio, si te mueves por la noche de la habitación lo sabré y te mataré. Si te atreves a tocar a mi hija te mataré también, si te atreves a estar a solas con ella sin mi consentimiento te arrepentirás, así que te las ingeniarás para hacerla feliz sin tocarla porque si no lo haces así me las pagarás todas juntas, has comprendido sabandija?

G: Glup... he... comprendido... pero podré ver a Bra no?

V: . "por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido"

----------------------

Ya en la CC, Bra estaba más calmada después de la ultima crisis y dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Vegeta y Goten entraron en su habitación por la ventana y encontraron a Bulma dormida al lado de su hijita.

V: Bulma...

Bulma: ah Vegeta! has llegado estaba preocupada... eh? pero si es Goten! hola! me alegra verte...

V: Bulma, Goten entrenará con nosotros este año, prepára su habitación que será la que está justo al lado de la nuestra...

Bulma: está bien, voy.

V: espera. Como está Bra?

Bulma: deliraba... y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti en todo el rato, le dije que estabas bien y se ha ido poniendo mejor, aunque aún tiene fiebre. Bueno voy a preparar la habitación.

Vegeta puso su mano en la cara de Bra para ver si seguía con fiebre y esta al sentirle abrió los ojos lentamente.

Bra: papá! estás bien?

V: claro hija, acaso lo dudabas?

Bra: No, yo sabía que vencerías.

V: escucha Bra, el veneno te afecta por varias causas, cuando no estás en movimiento el veneno es más poderoso, y cuando tus emociones son tristes o negativas también, de modo que tendrás que aprender a controlar tus emociones y desterrar las emociones negativas, porque el antídoto no podremos conseguirlo hasta dentro de un año. Quiero que sepas que en tu mente escucharás voces que tratarán de confundirte, pero debes confiar en mi, deacuerdo? pase lo que pase si sientes que pierdes el norte piensa que estaré a tu lado para ayudarte. Bra... aqui hay alguien que quiere verte. Os dejaré solos un minuto.

Vegeta al pasar por el lado de Goten le dice en bajo: tienes un minuto insecto!

Bra al verle sintió estremecérsele el corazón y el alma...

Bra: Goten... tu! no quiero verte! márchate!

Vegeta escuchó esto último pero ignoró el comentario y cerró la puerta.

Goten: Bra, amor mío, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido, pensé que diciendote todo aquello tu podrías salir de la droga, hasta hoy no he sabido que estabas enferma, Bra, TE AMO, lo escuchas, te amo como nunca soñe amar a nadie.

Bra comenzó a llorar

Goten: Bra, por favor no llores, recuerda que las emociones negativas te harán enfermar, no me perdonaría ue eso sucediera, por favor deja que esté a tu lado, tu padre sabe lo nuestros, me permitirá vivir en tu casa y entrenaremos juntos todo este año, que te parece? - dijo sonriente acercándose a ella mientras que secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos. Después la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

Bra: Goten... de verdad me amas?

Goten: Si, querrías ser mi novia de nuevo Bra? querrías perdonarme?

Bra: si, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, te amo amor mío. - dijo cerrando los ojos y recibiendo un nuevo beso aún más apasionado.

Vegeta esperaba nervioso fuera imaginando la escena romántica... con ganas de pegar a ese insecto, pero de pronto...

PUM puñetazo de Bra a Goten que lo lanza arramplando con la puerta de la habitación hacia fuera ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta.

Bra: pero no vuelvas a hacerme sufrir! - y enseguida se desmayó.

Goten: OoO supongo que me lo merezco

Vegeta: hump! - sonrisa triunfante... - vete a acostar mequetrefe, mañana comenzaremos a entrenar temprano...

-------------------

Bueno todos los que seguis la historia! a ver si me dejais algun reviews.. supongo que enganchar encgancha porque las estadísticas suben pero decidme algo please! que tal os va pareciendo?

Poquis, gracias por tu comentario, lo de C2 no tengo ni idea de lo que es!Me gustó tu historia V/B! Besitos


	19. El entrenamiento

Capítulo 19: El entrenamiento I

Aún no había amanecido en la CC. Vegeta se levantó, entró en la habitación de Goten sin previo aviso y tiró de las sábanas para despertar al muchacho, pero el tenía un sueño profundo imposible de desvelar tan fácilmente, y encima parecía que era un sueño acerca de Bra, porque el chico musitaba dormido...

Goten dormido abrazado a su almohada y haciendo como que le da un besito: Bra, mi princesita... - pone morritos de beso

así que 'delicadamente' Vegeta le pateó el estómago diciendo:

V: Levántate ya! sabandija salida! - mientras Goten se caía de la cama con dos lagrimones en los ojos por el golpe y el modo de despertar de su bonito sueño... - es hora de entrenar! te espero en dos minutos en la Cámara de G. - y salió de la habitación pensando "pero que habrá visto Bra en este estúpido! que hice mal en su educación? La culpa la tiene su madre! siempre le ha gustado juntarse con esa pandilla de inútiles y mira por donde sale la cosa... si no fuera porque Bra está enferma este Goten pasaría los próximos 10 años en rehabilitación traumatológica... grrrr" - y pensando maldiciones y haciendo ruidos muy raritos se fue hacia la habitación de Bra para despertarla, pero al verla tan dulcemente dormida, fue más sutil, claro, es su princesita, no la de Goten!...

V: Bra... despierta hija, vamos! - mientras la zarandeaba dulcemente.

B: papá, me siento muy cansada, me duele todo el cuerpo, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme... - dijo lastimosamente aun afectada por la crisis del día anterior

Vegeta le dió una semilla mágica, Dende le había dado unas cuantas por si Bra sufría crisis, y la chica se sintió más repuesta aunque la concentración de veneno hacía que le fuera difícil levantarse y caminaba con dificultad.

V: Ahora te cuesta levantarte porque has estado quieta mucho tiempo mientras dormías y el veneno se concentra en ese estado. En cuanto comiences a activar tus músculos irás venciendo esa resistencia. - dijo seriamente su explicación con brazos cruzados, pero entonces miró a su hija y su rostro cambió un poco... - Vamos Bra! puedes lograrlo, por algo eres mi hija! - dijo con su media sonrisa.

La peliazul se levantó con dificultad, pero no podía defraudar a su padre así que poco a poco fue caminando al principio apoyándose en Vegeta para no caerse al bajar la escaleras y después ya sóla hasta que llegaron a la cámara de gravedad, encontrando a un Goten adormilado sentado en las escaleras, y medio roncando.

V: O.O Bra, por qué no le despiertas eh? - dijo tratando de controlarse MUCHO.

Bra: si... Goten, cariño... DESPIERTA! - gritó en el oido de Goten dejando a padre y novio asombrados por su volumen de voz. O.O O.O

V: "esto lo ha heredado de su madre..." -.- con una gota en la frente.

G: "es que en esta familia no saben despertar a las personas más delicadamente?"

V: Bien, espero que no se vuelva a repetir... quiero que esteis despejados y atentos porque no voy a repetir lo que voy a decir, comprendido?

G/B: si O.O

V: vosotros vais a hacer un entrenamiento específico de momento enfocado a vencer la resistencia del veneno.

Goten levanta la mano: pero señor Vegeta, yo no tengo veneno, jejeje - dijo haciendose el listo

PUM capón de Vegeta a Goten en toda la cocorota y gota de sudor en la frente.

V: "por qué me toca esto a mi!" Escucha y calla! Bra necesita que entrenes con ella estos días para adquirir control. - dijo ya más seriamente. y dirigiendose a Bra más dulcemente, si se puede hablar de dulcura con Vegeta... - Bra, hay una serie de emociones que pueden hacerte mucho daño, algunas de ellas podrían provocarte la muerte. Cuanto más intenso sea el sentimiento negativo, más intenso se verá agudizada tu enfermedad, entendido? dime, escuchas alguna voz en tu interior o has sentido algo extraño dentro de ti esta noche?

B: dentro de mi? "no se referirá al beso de Goten no? que si es eso me muero! ."

V: "esa cara es que no?" Bueno, si no lo has sentido muy pronto esas voces tratarán de atormentarte y de hacer que creas cosas que no son ciertas, tratarán de enfrentarte con tu familia y amigos, y deberás ser fuerte para superarlas... y del mismo modo, deberás ser fuerte para superar lose sentimientos tristes.

B: Si! ya comprendo!

V: "menos mal..." Bien mientras que haces ejercicios de calentamiento yo voy a ir calentando motores luchando contra Goten. - dijo con sonrisa maliciosa al mirar a Goten - en este entrenamiento voy a ser muy duro con el, pero tu, Bra, tendrás que aislar los sentimientos negativos o de tristeza hacia lo que suceda a tu alrededor... Bueno, comencemos... jejeje - "esto va a ser divertido, le voy a dar una paliza a esta sabandija que no olvidará jamás!"

Vegeta comenzó a atacar a Goten que no podía hacer mucho por defenderse de el, mientras que Bra estaba muy feliz haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, pero la cosa se ponía fea y realmente Goten estaba sufriendo la paliza de su vida, así que la chica sintió que debía calmar un poco a su padre...

Bra: papá! basta ya! lo vas a matar si sigues así...

V: Recuerda que debes controlar tus emociones, si en la batalla el enemigo hiciera lo mismo con Goten no podrías dejar que te venciera la emoción de tristeza... debes ser fuerte... es tu lección de hoy. - dijo mientras golpeaba brutalmente a un Goten que parecía un muñeco en sus manos.

Bra: papá! no quiero esta lección, deja a Goten ahora mismo!

Goten: Bra! espera, tu padre tiene razón, ha sido una idea muy inteligente por su parte, si esto sucediera en la batalla tendrías que saber reaccionar, debes controlar tus emociones, vamos, tienes que ser fuerte, Ahhhh!

Vegeta se quedó impresionado por las palabras de el muchacho, hasta le empezaba a caer bien...

V: "tiene agallas desde luego" Bra! qué haces que no sigues haciendo tus ejercicios de calentamiento?

B: si! voy...

Vegeta llevó a goten donde estaba Bra a apenas unos metros y en el suelo le empezó a golpear brutalmente, Goten estaba a punto de perder el cooncimiento cuando...

PUM puñetazo de Bra a Vegeta!

V: se puede saber que haces?

Bra: papá, tu has dicho que debo actuar igual que si esto fuera una batalla, bien he controlado mis sentimientos negativos y el de tristeza por lo que le hacías a Goten, pero de ser una batalla jamás permitiría que el enemigo hiciera daño a ninguno de mis seres queridos. Asi que he pensado en intervenir... "que lista soy!"

Vegeta estaba asombrado, Bra era muy astuta, pero el lo es más.

V: sabes que hubiera pasado de ser una batalla real? ahora estarías muerta junto con Goten y sabes por qué? porque es necesario analizar la fuerza del oponente antes de decidirse a luchar contra el... y yo, en estos momentos... soy más fuerte que tu... hump!

B: bueno, pero al atacarte ganaría tiempo para que Goten pudiera recobrar energías y ambos juntos podríamos luchar contra ti...

V: ni siquiera juntos seríais más fuerte que yo!

B: y si nos fusionamos que?

G/V: comooooo?

V: Una mujer no puede fusionarse con un hombre, te lo prohibo.

B: pues lo siento pero si en la batalla es necesario tendrá que ser así...

G: Bra, pero...

B: tu cállate, yo ya he terminado mis ejercicios de calentamiento... así que vamos Goten, ataquemooosss! ajajajjaa

Y ambos partieron a atacar a un Vegeta que se sonreía por dentro de las ocurrencias de su hija... pero... "no, la fusión con Goten... eso si que no..."

---------------------------


	20. La fusión

Capítulo 20: Fusión

Así pasaron horas de entrenamiento hasta que los múltiples sonidos de estómago dejaban ver que hacía falta ir a almorzar urgentemente.

Después de almorzar Vegeta se echó una siestecita en el sofá porque no había dormido bien en toda la noche. Trunks estaba entrenando junto con Pan y con Gohan todo el día. Bulma se encargaba de nuevo de la presidencia de la empresa mientras que pasaba este año de entrenamientos así que estaba poco tiempo en casa.

Goten y Bra aprovecharon ese momento para salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, besarse un poco y...

Bra: quiero que me enseñes la técnica de la fusión! - dijo cruzando los brazos enojada

Goten verde: Bra por favor... no insistas... te imaginas lo que saldría al fusionarnos tu y yo?

B: y no lo encuentras excitante? - dijo insinuante

G: ah... - babas... - no Bra no y NO

B: SI

G: NO

B: SI

G: NO

B: NO

G: SI, si?

B: gracias sabía que aceptarías cariño! - besándole intensamente - empecemos...

G: OoO pero si yo no... NO

B: has dicho que si y si te niegas le diré a mi padre que trataste de abusar de mi en el jardín...

G: como? OoO no se puede luchar contra ti según parece... está bien... pero lo haremos sólo una vez y no lo haremos jamás delante de tu padre entendido?

B: siiii! que bien!

En apenas una media hora Bra ya sabía como ejecutar la técnica, y por fin llegó el momento de la fusión!

G/B: FU... SI... ON...!

Gotbra: Siii! es genial! - dijo un poderoso guerrero dando saltitos de niña consentida y con un aspecto un poco... eehhnmmmm? OoO

(Imagen de Gotbra: Han visto alguna vez a una Dragqueen? si... cuerpo de Goten pero con pechos, el pelo y los ojos de Bra pero encrespado tipo Goten... y carita de niña... un poema! y movimientos afeminados... juas juas juas juas si el mago oscuro los ve así seguramente se muere de la impresión! juas juas juas juas)

En esto Pan y Trunks llegaban a la CC, querían ver a Bra para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Trunks pensaba tener una dulce conversación con su hermanita, el la quería mucho desde pequeña, sentía que debía cuidarla al verla tan chiquita, aunque en ocasiones lo sacaba de quicio y fastidiaba sus planes, pero era su hermanita, el sólo quería verla feliz... venía pensando todas estas ternuras cuando llegó al jardín y...

Gotbra: Hola Trunks! Pan!

Trunks y Pan retrocedieron asustados ante semejante visión...

T: pe... pe... pero... que? quien? eh? Br..Bra? eres tu? no sabía que estabas así, yo... disculpa... jajajjaja "ese veneno es terrible, menuda transformación ha sufrido Bra"

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhh - se desmayó

Gotbra: pero que os pasa? - manos a las caderas y voz de transexual... Nunca habíais visto una fusión?

T: fusión? Goten? "ahhh por Dios, pero se habrán mirado a un espejo?"... cr...creo que deberíais ir a miraros a un espejo.

Gotbra: ah que buena idea! - se marchan volando a verse.

----

10 segundos después

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con voz de transexual.

Vegeta despierta asustado: que? que ha sido eso? - y sube las escaleras en dirección al grito. Abre la puerta y...

V: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh qué diablos?

Gotbra: papa no te enfades - tratando de abrazarse a su padre - es que insistí tanto que... - Oyyss que remilgado! - al ver que Vegeta se aparta del abrazo. - bueno pues hay que esperar 10 minutos para que pase la fusión... humm! - con pose afeminada tipo Bra.

Vegeta sale de la habitación, se va al sillón de nuevo, cierra los ojos y piensa "estaba soñando jajajja, que tonto he sido..." y se duerme de nuevo con mirada de "toy loco?".

Pasaron los 10 minutos y Goten y Bra decidieron que mejor no se fusionaban más, sobre todo porque no se veían demasiado guapos en ese estado. Trunks, ya normalizada Pan, fue a hablar a solas con Bra.

T: Bra, sabes? cuando mama se quedó embarazada de ti no podía creerlo. Siempre envidié a Goten porque tenía un hermano, yo siempre había deseado tener un hermano... Cuando supe que eras una niña me decepcioné un poco, pensaba que tendría una relación parecida a la de Gohan con Goten y una niña no entraba en mis esquemas - dijo sonriendo con esos peasos de ojazos azules que se te cae la baba con ellos al verlos... y... (Autora: te adoro Trunks, cásate conmigo, deja a Pan! estamos predestinados el uno al otro... ahh al menos bésame... pero que guapo es Trunks, se me va la cabeza cuando hablo de su cuerpaso!)

Bra: por qué me cuentas todo eso? - dijo sorprendida

T: porque quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho hermanita, y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, lamento mucho todos los malos entendidos que han habido, pero nada cambiará que seas mi hermanita pequeña y siempre te cuidaré, te lo prometo.

Bra se abrazó a su hermano y le miró tiernamente, luego habló con Pan y fueron de nuevo amigas.

Los entrenamientos siguieron, todos olvidaron el incidente de la fusión aunque Vegeta tuvo algunas pesadillas con ello, pero se le pasaron... Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que un día...

------------------------

crystal091287, me alegra que te guste mi fic! gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario me animó a seguir escribiendo, quiero terminar la historia pronto...


	21. Pesadillas

Capítulo 21: Voces que atormentan mi alma

Todo parecía ir bien, los entrenamientos eran muy productivos y estaban avanzando todos mucho en ellos. Ya llevaban dos meses entrenando. Bra se acostó muy agotada por todo el esfuerzo del entrenamiento, en realidad se sentía cada día más cansada. Cerró sus ojos. Pasaron dos horas y todos dormían en la CC, pero Bra parecía tener un mal sueño.

Sueño de Bra: Se ve a Bra en medio de la oscuridad, vagando perdida sin poder ver nada alrededor.

Bra: donde estoy? papá? Goten? mami? no hay nadie? ... - silencio - Trunks, Pan, estais ahí? VAMOS! QUE ALGUIEN CONTESTE DE INMEDIATO! NO ME GUSTA ESTA BROMA! - silencio - "tengo que controlar mis emociones... bien, no tengo miedo... debo tranquilizarme... eso es... pero donde estoy?"

Voz: jajajajajaj

Bra: eh? que es esa voz? es una risa tan tétrica! - dijo algo temerosa, pero volviendo a controlarse de inmediato. - SAL DE AHI MISERABLE NO TE TENGO MIEDO (es igualita a su papa eh?)

Voz: pobre Bra... nadie la quiere... todos le tienen lástima...

Bra: como? a mi no me tiene nadie lástima!

Voz: Goten no te ama, sólo está contigo porque tu padre le obligó para que no te sintieras triste...

Bra: NO! mi padre jamás haría tal cosa, Goten me ama!

Voz: recuerda sus palabras... el te dijo que no te amaba y se marchó de tu vida...

Bra: NOO! el pensaba... fue por culpa de Trunks...

Voz: jajaajjaa ah tu hermano, el sólo te mintió, todos te mintieron por lástima, les dabas pena con tus crisis, siempre sufriendo, a punto de morir... sólo retrasan tu final para que les ayudes a vencer al mago negro... no existe el antídoto, todo es mentira.

B: quien eres! sal que te vea mentiroso! nadie me ha mentidoooooooooooooooooooo! - lanzando bolas de energía en todas direcciones.

Voz: Y Pan... oh tu amiga? es sólo una envidiosa, ella sólo quiere estar a bien contigo porque tu hermano es su novia... pobre Bra... nadie te quiere?

B: mi madre me quiere! que dirás de ella eh?

Voz: oh! eso es lo mejor de todo! cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti ya tenía más de 40 años y se pensó en abortarte... pero también le diste pena...

B: eso es mentiraaaaa! Mi madre me quiere y mi padre también!

Voz: tu hermano... siempre odió que no hubieras sido niño igual que tu padre... quien querría auna niñita tan estúpida como tu... y tu madre... siempre has sido un estorbo para ella, justo cuando comenzaba a vivir tuviste que aparecer tu... y tu padre... se hacía cargo de ti porque tu madre no te soportaba, así que se iban pasando la responsabilidad de cuidarte y cuando podían te endosaban con Trunks, lo que fuera con tal de tenerte lejos un rato... tu padre siempre te lo decía, recuerdas? "niña escandalosa" - escuchaba la voz de su padre mientras veía confusas imágenes de su vida que ilustraban a una familia y amigos distorsinadamente que hacían cosas a espalda de ella que demostraban que no la querían, que sólo la soportaban, y ahora sólo les daba lástima... Todo esto eran ilusiones creadas a partir de imagenes de su vida real, pero d eun realismo increible.

Bra: No, es mentira - casi llorando - esto lo haces para hacerme caer, NO NO VOY A ODIAR A NADIE!

Voz: acaso no me odias a mi por hacerte esto?

Bra: ah! yo? no, NO NO TE ODIO, porque... porque no siento nada hacia ti, no podrás conmigo!

Voz: mírate... pronto suplicarás morir... no te dejaré... tranquila... jajajajaja

Bra despertó del sueño con un grito terrible: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta y Goten salieron a la vez hacia su cuarto como balas de rápidos.

V: Bra! que te pasa? - dijo mientras tocaba su frente para ver si tenía fiebre...

G: Bra! como estas? - igual de preocupado

Bulma llegó también alarmada a ver que sucedía con su hija.

Bra les miraba con cara de pánico, pero se tranquilizó...

Bra: yo... estoy confusa... ha sido una pesadilla... - entonces vió en Goten por un segundo una cara como de 'erestontaoque', sacudió su cabeza, miraba las caras de su familia y durante instantes veía alucionaciones que dejaban entrever sentimientos de fastidio en su padre, de lástima en su madre, de ira hacia ella en su hermano, de desamor en Goten... cerró sus ojos para no seguir viendo aquello y la voz seguía susurrándole que aquellas visiones eran ciertas...

Vegeta la agarro fuertemente dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal: Bra! mírame! - ella no quería abrir los ojos - maldita sea mírame! - ella se asustó porque al mirarle la alucinación le presentaba un padre que estaba enojado con ella a punto de golpearla cuando la realidad era otra muy distinta... - Bra escúchame - dijo tranquilo - esas voces no son reales, no dejes que te afecten, vamos... vuelve a la realidad...

Bra hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar las alucionaciones y las voces que la atormentaban y a duras penas logró ver la realidad respirando tranquila: No se cuanto más pueda soportar esto.

V: como? lo soportarás, eres fuerte y vas a salir de esta.

Bra: Veo cosas que no son reales, escucho voces que me incitan a veros como personas para las que sólo significo alguien lastimosa, alguien que no amais, que sólo os causa problemas, aguantaré, pero no me culpeis si veis que actúo extrañamente, siento que estoy enloqueciendo... ya no se distinguir lo real de lo imaginario...

G: no, no estás enloqueciendo es ese maldito veneno que está afectándote, pero debes ser fuerte, ten FE.- dijo enojado por la situación

Bulma: vamos hija! se que lo lograrás, tienes que ser fuerte!

Bra pasó luchando los siguientes meses, pero el veneno se apoderaba de ella cada día más y cuando faltaba apenas un més para la llegada del mago, una mañana cuando Vegeta fue a despertarla...

Bra: papá no puedo mover las piernas... no puedo... cada día me cuesta más entrenar, pero esto nunca me había pasado... no puedo moverme!

V: Si vas a moverte. A partir de ahora dormirás menos horas... - y diciendo esto tomó a su hija sujetándola del brazo para obligarla a caminar...

Ese día fue muy duro para ella, a partir de ese día Vegeta no permitía que dejase de moverse, aunque fuera apoyada en Goten tenía que caminar todo el día. La dejaba dormir a horas sueltas para controlar que el veneno no se acumulase demasiado... pero día a día aquello resultaba más y más duro. Bra parecía haberse aislado del mundo, ya no escuchaba, sólo se movía por inercia. Los intentos de hacer que escuchase o mirase eran inútiles por parte de la familia, pero no sufría crisis y eso significaba que estaba aguantando.

Asi pasó el último més. Faltaba un día para la llegada del mago y Vegeta encargó a Goten que cuidara de Bra durante la batalla, que fuera su protector... mientras los demás se enfrentaban al mago.

--------------------


	22. La batalla

Buenas, revisad el capítulo 21, porque lo he reformado, estaba mal estructurado cronológicamente y mal planteado así que lo he rehecho con sensibles modificaciones, Si quereis verlo teneis que darle a recargas página, una vez que entreis en el capítulo, pulsad el botón del explorer que tiene las dobles flechitas en la hoja de papel. Espero que os guste como me quedó al final.

Ayane jajaja, ya ves que Bra se ve muy bien fusionada con Goten jajaja para morirse... podrían utilzarlo como arma sospresiva contra el mago jeje

----------------------------------------

Capítulo 22: La batalla

Todos los guerreros sintieron una fuerza maligna aparecer en el planeta.

V: ha llegado el momento. Goten, quédate con Bra, no permitas que deje de moverse entiendes! - dijo con cara asesina impaciente por comenzar la batalla.

G: espere! - gritó antes de que saliera volando - lo mejor es que Bra se quede oculta con Bulma, yo debo ir con usted, cuando le quite el medallón del antídoto al mago yo mismo lo traeré aquí. De otro modo cómo podríamos traerlo?

V: "tiene razón... grrr... odio reconocerlo pero no hay otra alternativa..." está bien! vamos no tenemos todo el día!

Bulma: Vegeta... ten cuidado - dijo ante un príncipe que no la miraba siquiera pero que cerró sus ojos con cara de cariño. -

Vegeta antes de irse: Cuida de nuestra hija...

Bulma: Vegeta, sálvala! Goten... vuelve con ese antídoto por favor! - dijo mirando con desesperación a la peliazul que estaba ausente agena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor desde hacía días. Ambos guerreros partieron y llegaron donde se encontraban ya los demás guerreros reunidos.

De repente una luz inmensa y cegadora apareció en medio de las montañas y de ella salió un ser de unos 3 metros de altura, con aspecto de diablo, el rostro rojo con surcos negros en su faz, los ojos rojos... vestía un traje de combate negro y llevaba un medallón colgado del cuello. Junto a el se encontraba Goku vistiendo igual que el, pero con surcos negros en su rostro también.

Vegeta fue el primero en acercarse.

V: así que ya has llegado... te esperábamos... sorprendido?

M: jajajajaa que arrogante! por supuesto que lo sabía... pero habeis venido en vano, morireis! pero antes... creo que tenemos algo pendiente que solucionar. - dicho esto hizo aparecer a Bra tomada de sus brazos.

V: No es posible! sueltala o lo pagarás caro! - dijo con fuerza

G: oh no... Braaaaaaa! - y fue volando precipitadamente hasta el mago para salvarla a pesar de que Vegeta quiso impedírselo, pero un golpe de Goku le frenó lanzándolo al suelo.

V: Ahora te divierte matar a niñas indefensas?

M: jajajaja ya no es ninguna niña... pero le voy a conceder el honor de presenciar vuestra muerte, ha resistido, lo confieso, durante todo este año me ha sorprendido la entereza que ha demostrado tener, pero no creo que lo logré por mucho tiempo más...

T: pelea como un hombre, cobarde! - gritó muy alterado

M: si te acercas la mataré inmediatamente. - dijo tomándola del cuello casi ahogándola.

El mago entonces tomó su medallón y al oprimirlo salió una gota negra de la punta. El tomó esta gota con su dedo haciendo que Bra lo bebiera ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

M: con esto no se curará jajajaja no creeríais que la iba a dejar salvarse después de todo este tiempo no? su alma me petenece, pronto se llenará de odio y no sólo su cuerpo morirá sino su alma... que llegará al infierno! jajajajaa - lanzó a Bra hasta donde estaba Goten que la tomó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo y se dirigió a la retaguardia con ella como le indicó con la mirada Vegeta. Trunks y los demás guerreros formaron un muro de protección que hacía que Bra quedara a salvo aparentemente. Entonces la chica recobró la consciencia de la realidad.

Bra: eh? qué? que hago aqui?

G: Bra, tranquila, todo saldrá bien - dijo seriamente mirando al mago.

Vegeta se alegró de escuchar que su hija había recobrado la consciencia.

V: estúpido, ahora verás! jiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! - lanzó un ataque que interceptó Goku. Entonces Pan avanzó hasta el.

P: abuelo! por favor, recobra la cordura, te están utilizando! - pero el la golpeó duramente. entonces comenzó una doble batalla. Mientras Vegeta trataba de luchar para coger el medallón al mago, el resto de los guereros luchaban contra Goku.

Trunks y Goten se fusionaron, Vegeta se transformó en SS4, Goku también, Gohan se fusionó a su vez con su Gotenks y luchaban juntos contra Goku tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Mientras que luchaban Pan trataba de enseñarle fotos de ella, cmo aquella vez que se convirtió en un ozaru incontrolable, pero no parecía resultar. Vegeta y los demás estaban recibiendo una dura paliza ante la mirada impotente de Bra que no podía intervenir dado su lamentable estado.

Nada parecía resultar contra el mago, los ataques de Vegeta rebotaban en el.

V: por que? por qué mis ataques no le afectan? - dijo Vegeta cansado después de varios ataques de bolas de energías a intensas ráfagas.

Bra: papa! se trata de los sentimientos. el mago es la reencarnación del mal del universo. Tus sentimientos negativos al atacar hacen que tu energía no le afecte. El sólo se verá afectado por sentimientos buenos... es una trampa! quiere que todos caigais en su influjo, no os dejeis vencer! AHHH- antes de poder seguir hablando fue atrapada en una especie de telaraña de energía que la inmovilizó y le tapó la boca.

V: "es verdad! claro!" Eso no te servirá de nada! ahora se como vencerte...

M: jajjajaa tu no podrás vencerme! eres un ser malvado, eres despiadado, quieres matarme verdad? querrías acabar conmigo léntamente... me odias por lo que hice a tu hija... sabes? yo cree en su mente unas alucinaciones estupendas... le hice soñar que era violada por su querido padre jajjaja y por su adorado hermanito... que te parece? no fue el veneno la que la hizo aislarse, fue la locura...

V: tuuu, malditoooo! - dijo con rabia ciega

M: eso es... libera tu odio! vamos! Odiame! - musitó tranquilamente

Vegeta dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía cerró los ojos, miró con mirada tranquila como nunca y lanzó un ataque contra el, pero este ataque a pesar de llevar fuerza dejaba ver una mirada nueva en el príncipe. FIII... NAL...FLASH!

Este golpe dio de lleno en el mago dañando seriamente su brazo.

M: No! no es posible!

Vegeta apareció de repente y arrancó de su pecho el medallón. Para cuando hizo esto, los guerreros que luchaban contra Goku estaban a punto de morir a sus manos, pero algo frenó a goku en el último instante...

G: que? que estoy haciendo?

Pero cuando Vegeta trató de ir hacia su hija fue alcanzado por un ataque feroz del Mago que le dejó malherido en el suelo. El MAgo se acercó, tomó el medallón y riendose en su cara lo destruyó ante la mirad atónica de Vegeta que empezaba a sentir un odio incontenible...

V: tu... TUUUUU

pero de pronto Bra, que se había soltado de las amarras de su boca le dijo.

B: papá, he soportado todo este año, cosas peores, ahora tendrás que soportar tu esta carga... no dejes que te venza o toda mi lucha habrá sido en vano. AHH - el malvado le lanzó una bola de energía que la dejó inconsciente.

El mago comenzó a propinar una paliza a Vegeta que no podía reaccionar ante la lluvia de golpes.Goku estaba inmovil y los demás guerreros malheridos en el suelo no podían moverse tampoco por la gravedad de sus heridas. Vegeta hacía un esfuerzo inmenso por seguir luchando.

V: Kakaroto! despierta ya idiota! acaso no ves lo que está pasando? "maldito bastardo descerebrado..."

Pero Goku estaba absorto, el mago oscuro recobraba energías y Goku comenzaba a ser de nuevo su esbirro. Goku casi había vuelto a tener esa mirada malvada pero de repente algo hizo que la sangre de todos se helase.

Bra se levantaba del suelo envuelta en una aureola azul como el fuego y despedía rayos claros como un amanecer. Su rostro expresaba tranquilidad, paz, armonía, a su paso la vida florecía, los líquenes de las piedras se hacían más verdes, la tierra que pisaba era más fértil. Ella fue hasta su padre, al tocarle el príncipe vió como había sido sanado milagrosamente, aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando... Bra extendió las manos arriba y una luz potentísima brilló llenando todo de una paz inmensa. Todos los guerreros habían sido curados milagrosamente, y alli estaba esa muchachita en frente del mago cara a cara... Goku había recobrado su aspecto normal también, pero permanecía inmobil.

Bra: Papá! perdona porque voy a hacer algo que se que te hará sufrir...

V: que? NO BRA DETENTE! - "quiere sacrificarse"

Bra: No os preocupeis por mi, el antídoto está destruido, no viviría mucho más así, lo sabeis... es mejor así. Yo os quiero mucho. - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Papá, dile a mama que le doy las gracias por lo que me enseñó, por su amor, papá, un día nos veremos en el más allá, pero no tengas prisa... cuida de mamá y de Trunks... Goten cabeza hueca! sabes que te amo... Trunks hermano, espero que Pan y tu seais muy felices, te quiero hermano! Amigos, adiós

Todos: NOOO

V: Bra! espera venceremos entre todos a ese gusano - trató de ir hacia ella pero un campo de energía s elo impedía - Bra, no seas estúpida vamos! tu madre no me perdonará que no te lleve de vuelta sana y salva! - pero el campo de energía le impedía e paso

M: qué te hace pensar que me vencerás eh? mocosa... niña escandalosa... - utilizaba las mismas frases de Vegeta para afectarla lo cual hizo a Vegeta sentir un nudo en su alma - olvidas que cuento con todo el poder del mal el Universo.

Bra: Papá, no puedes acercarte... lo siento... - y dirigiendose hacia el mago dijo seriamente - en estos momentos yo cuento con el poder de todo el bien del Universo. sabes lo que eso significa? - el mago estaba asombrado - Si, el Ying y el Yang están confluyendo en este encuetro... ambos debemos morir para liberar este desequilibrio que destruiría el Universo. Papá, hermano, amigos, es necesario restaurar el equilibrio, no puede ser de otro modo... espero que lo comprendais, dile a mamá que me perdone...

Los guerreros escuchaban estas palabras conmovidos... y con impotencia al no poder atravesar el campo de energía para detener a la muchacha.

Entonces Bra se lanzó de lleno contra el mago de su espalda comenzaron a salir unas alas blancas, el brillo de su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, con un sólo golpe atravesó con un haz de luz al malvado haciendo que cientos de haces de luz brillasen desde el interior de este reduciéndolo a cenizas.

La luz cesó y vieron como Bra permanecía en el aire, sus alas desaparecieron de pronto, el haz de luz de hizo intenso unos segundos, y de pronto se apagó dejando que la chica se precipitase al vacío inerte como la hoja de una rosa blanca que cae al dehojarse. Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo comprobando que ya no respiraba y la abrazó mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Todos los demas guerreros lloraban amargamente también...

Goten calló al suelo de rodillas llorando con angustia, Trunks permanecía inmovil sin poder creer que fuera cierto, también lloraba poniendo una mano en su corazón mientras abrazaba a Pan que lloraba desconsoladamente también.

Bulma llegó en una nave y corrió hasta su hija, pero Trunks la paró en seco y la abrazó fuertemente.

Bulma al ver a su hijo llorar: Trunks, dime que tu hermana está bien, díme que la habeis salvado!

T: lo siento mamá, no... no pudimos hacer nada... ella... ella... se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos...

Bulma corrió entonces hasta Vegeta que aún abrazaba a su hija como si fuera una muñeca. El príncipe no podía dejar de llorar y su mirada estaba perdida en un horizonte lejano.

Bulma: Braaa! ahh - lloraba con dolor mientras golpeaba a Vegeta - por qué no la salvaste! no eres el más fuerte del Universo? dejaste que nuestra hijita muriese! eres un cobarde! eres.. TE ODIO!

Vegeta hacía caso omiso de los llantos y golpes de Bulma, ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando nada, estaba en un estado de shock ageno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo abrazando a su pequeña... Un golpe pareió sacarlo de ese estado, el príncipe abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y dejó de llorar de pronto, abrazó por última vez a su hija, miró su cara que esbozaba una ingenua sonrisa y tenía un semblante de paz... parecía que estaba dormida... acarició sus cabellos suavemente ante la misada de una atónica bulma que había dejado de recriminarle y golpearle al ver lo afectado que se encontraba. Sus músculos se tensaron, acercó su rostro al de la niña de pelo azul y besó su frente con la mayor ternura. La volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. Un círculo de guerreros presenciaba la escena alrededor anonadados por el comportamiento de Vegeta. Entonces como despertando de esa burbuja, Vegeta se percató de esas miradas hacia el, depositó a su hija en el suelo con cuidado y se dirigió a ellos con ira:

V: que mirais tanto desgraciados? aqui no hay nada que ver! Largooooooooooooooo de mi vista si no quereis morir! - haciendo que todos se dispersaran. Bulmá trató de abrazarlo, pero el la tiró al suelo de un empujón. - No se porqué me quedé contigo, por qué accedí a quedarme en este maldito planeta, por qué dejé que tuvieras hijos de mi sangre... maldito el día en que vine aqui! - y diciendo eso alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad dejando a Bulma destrozada de dolor consolada en los brazos de su hijo.

Entonces Goku despertó de su ensueño.

Goku: eh? pero que os pasa a todos? - dijo inocentemente - que hago yo aqui? eh? por qué llorais, no os alegrais de que nos volvamos a ver?

------------------------------------


	23. El Amor

Y ya llegamos al último capítulo, SIIIIII el último! jejee

------------------------

Capítulo 23: El sueño de Vegeta

Vegeta salió volando lleno de ira, llegó hasta unas montañas cercanas y lloró amargamente de rodillas en la cima d eun risco solitario, por su mente pasaban las últimas imagenes de su hija, esa sonrisa que esbozó antes de morir, esa mirada llena de amor hacia el, sentía que se le quebraba el alma, a la mañana siguiente abandonaría ese planeta, volvería a ser ese asesino que había sido antes, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos había sentido el dolor inmenso que sentía ahora. Preferiría ser ese ser malvado que no sentía afecto por nadie, que no hubiera sufrido por la muerte de nadie... no quería sufrir más, quería dejar de atormentarse, y pensando todo esto la noche avanzó y el se quedó dormido.

De pronto en su sueño vio algo que jamás soñó ver. En un hermoso jardín estaba jugando su hija Bra, cuando era pequeña, el recordó ese momento, fue un momento feliz, el la miraba riendo y se sentía feliz sólo al verla así, fue hace mucho tiempo... pensó. entonces sintió una mano acercarsele a la espalda, se volvió desconfiadamente pero al volverse...

: papá... - dijo sonriente la muchacha

V: eres tu? pero... tu... esto no...

B: esto es un sueño, no sabía que te acordases de ese bonito día - dijo mirando la escena del parque - me llevaste a regañadientes jajaja

Vegeta trató de tocarla pero no pudo pues su mano atravesaba el cuerpo etereo de la chica.

B: lo siento, no puedes tocarme...

Vegeta recordó que estaba muerta y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

V: No debiste sacrificarte, eres una estúpida, podríamos haberle derrotado! debiste dejar que me enfrentase a el! por qué diablos me desobedeciste!

Bra: papá... comprendo como te sientes pero hubieras preferido verme morir por el veneno? recuerda que el antídoto fue destruido

Vegeta abrió los ojos, aquello era verdad pero no quería reconocerlo: vete, no quiero verte más!

Bra: deja tu orgullo de una maldita vez! - grito Bra por primera vez a su padre - sabes perfectamente que no había otra opción. Mientras estaba concentrando mis últimas energías para resistir el veneno me concentré en el amor, el amor inmenso que siento hacia todos, eso es lo que me ha estado ayudando a soportar todas aquellas horribles visiones y dolores terribles. Por unos instantes sentí que mi cuerpo no soportaba más, fue después del golpe de energía del Mago, y una luz intensa me llevó hasta un lugar desconocido pero hermoso... Alli me habló una voz que me dijo que era la única esperanza para el Universo, me otorgaría el poder del amor, el poder del Bien para poder reestablecer un equilibrio que había sido roto. Yo acepté para salvaros, de no haber hecho eso el Universo hubiera sido destruido por la maldad, ahora tu y los demás seríais malvados y todo resquicio de bondad hubiera sido aniquilado. Sin embargo he presenciado que mi sacrificio no ha resultado porque si bien yo durante un año he soportado, y he luchado contra el mal, tu en apenas unos minutos al verme morir has deseado ser malvado de nuevo, no has podido soportar el dolor de verme muerta! - gritó - cuando tu me decías que yo debía soportar cualquier dolor!

Vegeta estaba inmovil escuchando aún de espaldas, pero de pronto dijo : lo siento... tienes razón...

Entonces se volvió a ver a Bra, pero esta comenzaba a desvanecerse...

V: qué sucede? Bra, no te marches aún quiero decirte que te quiero hija, estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste...

B: papá... - dijo casi susurrando - volveremos a vernos, vuelve a casa por favor... - y desapareció

Vegeta despertó, meditó algunas horas lo que le dijo su hija y se fue a casa, al llegar encontró a Bulma arreglando su cabello frente al espejo de su habitación sonriendo.

V: veo que estás muy afectada por la muerte de nuestra hija! - dijo furioso

Bulma: oh! Vegeta! - corrió a abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - has vuelto!

V: donde está su tumba? - dijo consternado

Bulma: no la hemos enterrado

V: comooo? maldita sea donde la teneis?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una sonriente Bra sosteniendo en sus manos dos bolas de dragón.

Bra: aqui me tienen... - y corrrió a abrazarse a sus padres que la miraban emocionados.

V: pero como? - dijo aun sin poder creerlo.

Bulma: Las bolas de dragón quedaron limpias de energía cuando Bra curó a Goku. Invocamos al dragón y la resucitamos! no es fantástico?

Bra: y estas bolas de dragón debemos custodiarla nosotros papá, una la llevarás tu en tu interior y otra la llevaré yo, las otras también se han repartido de modo que nadie pueda jamás mal utilizarlas. - y dicho esto le dió una bola de dragón a su padre y colocándola en su pecho esta desapareció fundiéndose en su cuerpo al igual que en el cuerpo de Bra.

Y así fue como nuestros amigos aprendieron que la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el Universo es la fuerza del bien y del amor! y que la persona más débil, por más sufrimientos que atraviese su corazón, si tiene la fuerza de la fe en su alma y cree en el amor, logrará salir victoriosa de cualquier prueba de la vida, por dura que esta sea. No lo olvideis nunca... hasta pronto...

FIN


End file.
